


Элементы

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Fantasy, M/M, Many alternate universes, Multy Universe, Mysticism, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Есть мир, в котором магглы пошли войной на магов; есть мир, в котором Люциус Малфой не стал Пожирателем смерти; есть и другие миры, в которых история повернулась и вовсе неожиданным образом. Но главное, есть мир, в котором Сириус Блэк упал в Арку смерти. Нельзя же оставить его там.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	1. Сталь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды ГП фэндома  
Лабиринт из разных АУ и канона.

Страх. 

Руки дрожали. Рубашка намокла от холодного пота, волосы прилипли ко лбу, живот скрутило от ужаса. Страх ядом растекался по жилам, мешая двигаться к цели. Главное — перетерпеть первый момент паники, когда знакомый ненавистный запах только пробудил воспоминания. Потом будет легче, потом всегда легче.

Сириус втянул носом воздух, сжал зубы и сильнее прижался к стене. В этой нише охрана его не заметит. Тупые роботы просто не запрограммированы поворачивать сенсоры в эту сторону. «Сенсоры», «роботы», «программирование» — сколько новых слов ему пришлось выучить за последнюю пару лет. Но он уже успел очень хорошо прочувствовать на собственной шкуре, что именно скрывается за этими странными словами. Магглы были вовсе не беспомощны и слабы, как казалось в молодости.

Лязг и поскрипывание почти стихли. Сириус осторожно выглянул из-за угла — никого. Робот только-только скрылся за поворотом, а значит, есть ровно десять секунд для того, чтобы добежать до следующей ниши, остановиться и вырубить следящую камеру над входом. Ничего сложного, все как всегда. 

Сириус сделал вдох и бросился вперед. Сплошные стальные плиты перед глазами замерцали красным, отмечая ловушки. Шаг вперед, прыжок в сторону и еще, и еще. Восемь, семь… поворот, прыжок, шажок. Со стороны, должно быть, казалось, что он танцует. Только от таких танцев тряслись поджилки и леденела кровь. Пять, четыре… Твари! — все же сменили охранный контур: прямо перед спасительной нишей плита переливалась красным. Еще шаг, поворот — стальной сюрикен вылетел из его руки, перерубил кабель внешней камеры, — прыжок, и вот Сириус уже притаился между двумя трубами воздуховода. Теперь есть пара секунд на то, чтобы восстановить дыхание и снова двинуться вперед. 

Лазерные лучи прошили пространство коридора, осветив стены угрожающими красными всполохами. С тех пор, как Сириус отсюда сбежал, ловушек прибавилось. Но ничего… сегодня у него все получится. Снова попадать в руки «механизаторов» он не собирался — уж лучше Авада в лоб. 

Сириус шагнул вперед: прыжок, поворот, скачок. А тут — пригнуться, чтобы не нарушить контур. Наконец он добрался до спасительного угла, вытащил палочку и прицелился. Самый опасный момент: до нужной лаборатории всего три шага — меньше секунды. После применения магии останется целых полминуты на то, чтобы добраться до камеры, вытащить пленника и активировать порт-ключ. Главное, чтобы Снейп не обманул, и тот сработал, иначе проще будет убить и себя… и Малфоя. Да, черт возьми, он — Сириус Блэк — притащился в это дьявольское место из-за проклятого Малфоя. Ирония, мать ее, судьбы.

— Алохомора!

Дверь распахнулась. Как же хорошо, что магглы до сих пор не научились защищаться от этого простейшего заклинания. Все умеют, даже щиты от Авады ставить, а, например, от Алохоморы, с которой знакомы даже дети, спасения не знают. 

Раздался вой сирены. Сириус вздрогнул, словно от удара, перепрыгнул через плиту-ловушку на полу и бросился в дверь. Проскочил в лабораторию, запечатал вход Колопортусом. Надолго не поможет, но тех почти двадцати секунд, что магглы будут вскрывать бронированную дверь, хватит, чтобы освободить Малфоя. Должно хватить. 

К счастью, он не ошибся дверью — Малфой был тут: лежал в одной короткой синей рубашке за толстым стеклом. Лабораторные мыши — вот кем маги были для чертовых магглов. Как было два года назад — так и осталось. Еще недавно Сириус сам, точно так же обколотый наркотиками и транквилизаторами, валялся без сознания. Почти тринадцать лет. Хотя иногда казалось, что провел здесь в лучшем случае год. Если бы не календарь, он не мог бы сказать, сколько точно прошло времени, прежде чем удалось сбежать. И теперь он вернулся, чтобы помочь бывшему врагу, а ныне — почти брату. Теперь у них одна общая сторона и одна гигантская проблема. 

В дверь что-то ударило — она слегка прогнулась, но выдержала. Времени осталось всего ничего. 

Никакой Бомбардой такое стекло не разобьешь, тут нужно придумать что-то другое. Сириус подошел к электронному замку и сосредоточился. Именно внезапно проснувшаяся способность чувствовать технику, почти наяву видеть потоки энергии и предугадывать их реакцию на магическое вмешательство позволила ему в свое время сбежать. Ну, еще толика удачи… и Снейп, конечно. Чертов Снейп, будь он неладен и пусть живет еще тысячу лет! 

Для открытия замка нужна специальная карточка — устройство читает магнитную полоску, сверяет коды и посылает сигнал на открытие. До смешного просто. Достаточно подать ток в обход устройства чтения, и можно обойтись без карточки. Сириус направил палочку на замок. По стальной поверхности пробежали искры, резко запахло озоном, но замок не открылся. Похоже, какую-то защиту от магии магглы все же поставили. Алохомора на такие замки не действовала и раньше.

Снаружи послышались скрежет и шипение. Сириус обернулся — края двери начали обугливаться. Времени осталось в обрез.

Что бы такое придумать?.. Конечно! Он снова наставил палочку на замок, произнес заклинание трансфигурации и торжествующе улыбнулся. Да, с такой магией магглы бороться пока не научились. Вместо устройства для считывания карт на замке красовалась обычная кнопка. Стоило на нее нажать — и часть бронированного стекла откатилась в нишу. 

Оглушительный скрежет врезался в мозг. Стена около входной двери обуглилась, сама дверь деформировалась, прогнулась в нескольких местах, но все еще держалась. 

«Ну же, крошка, еще совсем чуть-чуть!» — подумал Сириус, подбежал к Малфою, перевернул его на спину, быстро, но аккуратно отсоединил капельницу и какие-то проводки.

Малфой был бледен и худ: некогда длинные волосы были коротко обрезаны, скулы заострились. На тонких руках и ногах вздулись вены. Знакомый запах лекарств вызывал у Сириуса панику. Пришлось дышать через рот — с рефлекторной реакцией тела на напоминание о проведенных в клетке годах справиться было сложно. Руки начали дрожать, но он уже закончил с проводами, сел на жесткую узкую кровать и прижал Малфоя к себе. Тот был холоден как лед. Если бы не едва заметное дыхание, можно было бы решить, что Малфой мертв. Но магглы не убивают магов, у них совсем другие, куда более сложные, цели.

Раздался скрежет, кусок стальной стены у двери оплавился, некогда ровная панель взбухла пузырями. Оставались считанные секунды до того момента, когда ворвется охрана. Свободной рукой Сириус вытащил из-под куртки медальон, задержал дыхание и согнул серебряной зеленоглазой ящерке хвост. Дернуло вверх, но тут же отпустило, и хвостик с легким щелчком вернулся на место. 

Нет! Проклятый Снейп все же ошибся! Или информатор обманул, и магглы на самом деле укрепили барьеры. Но рассуждать было некогда. 

Малфой едва слышно вздохнул. Сириус вскинул палочку и наставил на него. Лучше уж смерть, чем такая жизнь. Сначала Малфой, потом сам? В дверь с грохотом что-то ударило. И еще, и еще.

«Возвращайся…» — что-то шепнуло в ухо. Сириус даже обернулся и уперся взглядом в стену. Что за галлюцинации? 

Нет, Мерлинова задница, он еще поборется! Плевать, что говорили Снейп и Кингсли, он так просто не сдастся. Не теперь, когда, переступив через себя, вернулся в эти проклятые катакомбы! Сириус произнес заклинание, и Малфой превратился в маленького серебристого хорька. Снейп, конечно, предупреждал, чтобы он ни в коем случае не применял к Малфою магию, но что же еще было делать? Сириус выбежал из камеры, осторожно опустил хорька на пол и наставил палочку на дверь. Если повезет…

Дверь вздрогнула под очередным ударом. Непонятно, как она еще держалась. Казалось, пальцем тронешь — упадет. На мгновение все смолкло, даже скрежет раздираемого металла прекратился, с той стороны явно готовились к атаке, а значит, самое время действовать.

Взмах палочкой — дверь вместе с частью стены разлетелась огненными брызгами, еще взмах — и вместо двух людей — пара разгневанных соплохвостов. Получилось превратить еще парочку, когда магглы сообразили включить щиты. Сириус мгновенно обернулся Бродягой, схватил в пасть хорька-Малфоя и ринулся вперед. Он перепрыгнул через соплохвоста, увернулся из-под клешни робота и помчался по коридору. 

Следовало скорее выбраться за купол — там порт-ключ должен был сработать. Но до выхода почти полмили извилистых коридоров, а потом надо как-то выбраться из самого Комплекса. Сюда он спустился на лифте, воспользовавшись украденным пропуском и оборотным зельем, но как выйти обратно? Вентиляция? Шахта лифта?

Навстречу выскочили два охранника. Сириус одним прыжком скрылся в ближайшей нише, чтобы перекинуться и атаковать. Перед глазами оказалась едва заметная дверь — вход в служебное помещение. Отлично. Сегодня ему определенно везло. Алохомора легко открыла замок, Колопортус запер изнутри. Дверь служебного помещения, конечно, не лабораторная, — продержится едва ли пару секунд, но их более чем достаточно, чтобы заколдовать и оседлать швабру. Сириус спрятал Малфоя за пазуху. Тело хорька было совсем холодным, но сердечко бешено колотилось.

— Потерпи, приятель… — прошептал Сириус, выбирая швабру с самой удобной ручкой.

У такой «метлы» не было ничего общего с гоночными моделями, которые в свое время создавали мастера, но выбирать не приходилось. Проверять полетные качества было некогда — дверь уже едва держалась под ударами. Сириус выбил ее Бомбардой, оседлал «метлу», выскочил наружу и взмыл к высокому потолку. 

Конечно, слушалась швабра из рук вон плохо. Сначала Сириус едва не врезался в стену, потом чуть не застрял в проводах. За спиной послышались крики и выстрелы. Нужно было выиграть хоть немного форы. Сириус обернулся и бросил вниз Инсендио. Поможет, конечно, ненадолго, но ему много и не нужно.

Лифт был уже близко. Сириус залетел за угол… и едва успел отразить выпущенные в него иглы с транквилизаторами: путь к свободе преграждал целый отряд из роботов и людей. Сириус взвился под самый потолок, попытался скрыться в трубах воздуховода и там же применил Бомбарду, обрушив на головы охраны стенные плиты, стальные балки и куски трубы. И от себя еще добавил Инсендио. Пока враги пытались остановить огонь и выбраться из-под завала, он пробил стену в шахту лифта и вырвался наружу.

Швабру мотало и дергало, Сириус едва справлялся с управлением. Хорек, лежавший на груди ледышкой, слегка вздрагивал. Сириус мысленно умолял Малфоя потерпеть. Скоро они будут на свободе. Оставалось только проскочить зависший на первом этаже лифт, который вдруг начал стремительно опускаться. В узкой шахте было абсолютно некуда деться. Бомбарда максима расплющила тяжелую конструкцию, а повторное заклинание пробило в ней дыру. Обломки металла посыпались вниз, едва не задев Сириуса. Еще одна Бомбарда, уже на последнем издыхании, и он выскочил из подземной части комплекса на свежий воздух, чтобы через мгновение оказаться прижатым к земле тяжелой металлической сеткой.

— Нет! — Сириус сжал проволоку, раздирая пальцы до крови. Остался последний шанс: согнувшись, он вытащил амулет. С трудом удерживая скользкими от пота пальцами ящерку, попытался подцепить проклятый хвост. Ничего не получалось. В бедро один за другим впились шприцы транквилизатора, но за мгновение до того, как потерять сознание, он услышал, как чертов хвостик с тихим щелчком повернулся.


	2. Вода

За окном лила воду тоскливая осень. Тяжелое мутно-серое небо висело так низко, что, казалось, задевало вершины деревьев в парке Малфой-мэнора. Люциус бездумно пялился на безрадостный пейзаж, игнорируя разложенные на столе бумаги. Отчеты, письма, записки осведомителей, счета — все это требовало изучения, чтобы выработать правильную стратегию действий. Черный рынок артефактов и зелий переживал небывалый подъем; ситуацией можно было воспользоваться с огромной выгодой. Но Люциусу эти игры уже успели наскучить. Магический мир скатывался в анархию, и в этом не было уже ничего хорошего. Даже с точки зрения обогащения Малфоев.

Люциус уже два месяца не покидал поместья — снаружи было слишком опасно — и маялся от скуки. Дни были похожи один на другой. Отличались только заголовками «Пророка», да и те не радовали разнообразием — убийства, похищения… Атмосфера ужаса и паники сгущалась. Люциус ощущал ее даже в собственном доме, хотя был уверен: здесь ему бояться совершенно нечего. 

Границы поместья укреплены так, что внутрь без разрешения не проникнуть ни мыши, ни великану. Пробить силой древние родовые чары невозможно. Тысячелетнее поместье выдержало не одну войну. Так что ни Волдеморт, ни бравые друзья Дамблдора побеспокоить не смогут. Последним, правда, и в голову не придет пробиваться сюда силой — никакого смысла. А вот Темный Лорд вполне мог бы попытаться. Падение поместья и расправа над Малфоями покажет, что Тот-кого-нельзя-называть всесилен, и от его гнева не спрячешься даже за самыми высокими стенами. Вот только сила, какая бы она ни была, в данном случае бесполезна. Поместье можно открыть только изнутри, а внутри предателей нет. Здесь вообще никого нет, кроме него, Драко и Нарциссы.

А ведь в свое время Люциус и сам чуть было не примкнул к Темному Лорду. Идеи превосходства чистокровных магов, возможность избавить волшебный мир от маггловской скверны очень привлекали в молодости. Почти все его друзья приняли сторону Лорда и уже на старших курсах хвастались знаками особого доверия — черными метками. Люциус им завидовал, даже встретился с Лордом, поговорил, но сразу вступать в организацию не стал, решил сначала обсудить с отцом. Тот не стал отговаривать, а просто разложил по полочкам всю информацию, которая была у него о Лорде. Точнее, о Волдеморте, а еще точнее — о Томе Риддле. 

Риддл был впечатляюще силен магически, годы путешествий дали ему образование, которому мог позавидовать любой, обучение у лучших специалистов по Темным Искусствам помогло достичь небывалых глубин в познании магии. Единственное, что могло вызвать вопросы — происхождение. Он был сиротой и вырос среди магглов, поэтому ненавидел их всей душой. Казалось бы, идеальное сочетание для того, чтобы поставить на этого фаворита, но… 

«Смотри сам, Люциус. Ты уже взрослый, так что способен принять решение. Я могу тебе только рассказать о том, что видел собственными глазами. Риддл не дурак, совсем не дурак, только не видит дальше собственного носа. Он совершенно не думает о будущем, но при этом самонадеян, не замечает мелочей и думает только о себе. Риддл заранее обречен на провал. А провалившись, потянет за собой всех. Он не ценит никого, все люди, даже самые близкие, для него — пешки, которыми он пожертвует, не моргнув глазом. Сейчас он говорит о мирном пути, но попомни мои слова — мирный путь не для него. Ты слышал об убийстве мистера Гиттса? Это — первая ласточка. Риддл сделает вас всех преступниками. Рано или поздно он исчезнет — вспомни Гриндевальда, — а вы останетесь. Иметь дело с этим «лордом» — все равно, что кататься на мантикоре. Может, повезет, а может — тварь продырявит тебе спину ядовитым хвостом».

Люциус прислушался к словам отца. Решил немного повременить, а когда Риддл уже почти в открытую начал войну с Министерством, и вовсе отказался от идеи вступить в ряды Пожирателей. Ввязываться в кровавые битвы у Люциуса не было никакого желания. Это не путь Малфоев. 

В итоге он фактически оказался один. Школьные друзья почти все были Пожирателями или плотно с ними общались, и Люциус не спешил принимать их у себя. Опасность витала в воздухе. Скука сменялась тревогой, тоска поселилась в сердце. Если отец все же ошибся, и Темный Лорд окажется во главе магического сообщества — все станет только хуже. Волдеморт мстителен и жесток, вернуться к активной общественной жизни, скорее всего, не удастся. С другой стороны…

Камин полыхнул зеленым, и в нем появилась голова Сириуса Блэка.

— Малфой, мать твою за ногу, впускай!

— Что тебе…

— Еще секунда, и впускать будет уже некого!

Люциус лениво взмахнул палочкой, голова исчезла, и через мгновение в кабинет ввалился уже сам Блэк — в каких-то невозможных обтягивающих маггловских шмотках, весь в копоти, грязи и с царапиной во всю щеку. Люциус сразу же запечатал камин, а Блэк осел на пол. На ковер посыпалась гарь.

— Блэк, — Люциус взмахнул палочкой, счищая грязь и с нежданного гостя, и с ковра.

Блэк ухмыльнулся.

— Здесь они меня точно не достанут, — он потянулся. — Спасибо, Малфой!

— Пожиратели? И ты используешь камин?! Сумасшедший! А если бы меня не было? Почему не порт-ключ? Цисси же тебе лично его дарила!

— Да не было с собой. Отдал, кому нужнее. Мне легче спрятаться.

— Идиот, твоего дружка защита прихлопнет! Доступ есть только у тебя.

— Не, не прихлопнет. Я все продумал.

— Какого черта ты раздаешь ключи в мой дом посторонним?

Люциус вскочил. Опять придется защиту перестраивать из-за этого олуха. Если бы не Нарцисса, он бы это недоразумение на порог не пустил. А так — Блэк был едва ли не единственным, кто мог прийти в поместье без предупреждения. Хотя и был явным сторонником Дамблдора, но… кровь все же не вода. Правда, ссорились они часто. 

Блэк то уговаривал Люциуса пойти против Волдеморта в открытую, то просил пустить пожить какую-то грязнокровку с ребенком, то выпытывал, куда делся брат; предлагал то поговорить с Дамблдором, то выпить в компании оборотня — идеи одна другой безумней. После отказов, скандалов и ругани он исчезал, обещал никогда не возвращаться, а через пару недель являлся вновь. Как ни в чем не бывало.

— Да успокойся, приятель. Все будет хорошо!

— Я тебе не приятель! — прошипел Люциус.

Блэк скривился, попытался встать и ойкнул. Похоже, его все же зацепило.

— Что с тобой?

Люциус сел рядом с ним на корточки, взмахом палочки залечил порез, убрал кровь. 

— Да ничего, только спину прихватило. Похоже, Долохов успел проклясть.

Глаза у Блэка сияли: чертов любитель риска, как и его дружки. Будто не воевали, а играли в прятки.

— Долохов?.. — Люциус помог Блэку повернуться спиной и задрать футболку. 

Ну и ну, еще более тощий, чем неделю назад. Совсем голодом себя заморил, ребра так и торчат. Люциус не удержался, провел ладонью по узкой спине. Холодная. Наверняка весь день на улице в летней одежде бегал. Совсем о себе не думает. Да ни о ком не думает! Впрочем, а как ему думать, если вся голова дамблдоровской ерундой забита? Чтоб этому старому маразматику пусто было!

— Ну что там? — Блэк нетерпеливо повел плечами. Лопатки трогательно приподнялись.

— Фините Инкантатем! — Люциус приложил палочку к пояснице и добавил согревающие чары. Еще застудит себе что-нибудь. — Ну как?

Блэк поерзал.

— Вроде нормально.

Люциус с некоторым сожалением выпустил его, поправил одежду и помог подняться. Блэк оглядел кабинет и остановил взгляд на колдографии Драко. Она стояла на столе в серебряной рамке. Колдографии таких маленьких детей в чистокровных семьях делать было не принято, но Люциус не мог отказать себе в удовольствии видеть сына, даже когда работал.

— Как Драко? — кивнул Блэк.

— Растет, — Люциус не удержался от улыбки. — А как твой крестник?

— Прекрасно.

— Ты надолго? Цисси позвать?

— Переночую, если не выгонишь.

Не выгнал. 

Блэк привнес какое-никакое оживление в размеренный уклад дома. Поделился новостями, которые довольно сильно отличались от газетных репортажей. Поведал об обстановке в Британии. Сухие отчеты не шли ни в какое сравнение со словами очевидца, который лично участвовал в стычках с Пожирателями.

Нарцисса, не дожидаясь обычного времени, велела подавать ужин. Блэк явно был очень голоден. Ел торопливо, но при этом умудрялся, жестикулируя, в лицах рассказать об очередном сражении. Люциус с трудом удержался от замечаний, но, увидев неприкрытый азарт в глазах Нарциссы, решил всё же промолчать.

Люциус до сих пор не понимал, с чего вдруг у Нарциссы проснулись родственные чувства к опальному кузену. Люциус никогда не замечал в ней тяги к бунтарству. Нарцисса была ярой приверженицей традиций и идей чистоты крови. Ненависть и презрение к магглам впитала с молоком матери, так же как и верность семье. Но после того, как выяснилось, что Регулус пропал без вести, возможно, погиб, а его родители закрыли и спрятали дом, Нарцисса, по-видимому, решила не оставлять единственного прямого потомка семьи без родственной поддержки. Пусть Сириус и был выжжен с гобелена — Блэк всегда Блэк. 

— А сестренка сияет, — улыбался Блэк, поднимаясь за Люциусом в отведенную ему комнату. Учитывая, сколько он съел и выпил, Блэк должен был быть сыт и пьян, но довольным жизнью не выглядел — что-то его угнетало. Наверное, поэтому и нес чушь: — Кто бы мог подумать, что такая ощипанная курица, как ты, может сделать женщину счастливой.

— Напоминаю, что ты в моем доме! — Люциус даже не обернулся. 

Тот что-то продолжал говорить, но Люциус не вслушивался. У него давно сложилось впечатление, что Блэк ему элементарно завидует. Носится по помойкам, а сам наверняка мечтает пожить в свое удовольствие в шикарном поместье с садом и парком; жениться, воспитать детей. Хотя насчет «жениться» он мог и ошибаться. 

— Малфой, ты меня слышишь?

Слушать Блэка — портить себе настроение. Самое лучшее — не обращать внимания. Пусть с ним Цисси нянчится, на то она и старшая сестра. Пересекаться лишний раз с Блэком Люциус совершенно не хотел, и не только по причине его острого языка. Между ними все было слишком сложно и… неправильно. Люциус в который раз напомнил себе: «Главное, чтобы была довольна и счастлива жена, а не ее сумасшедший брат».

Блэк не выносил, когда его игнорировали — дернул за мантию, как шкодливый школьник. Ну, а что с него взять? Всего двадцать один год — совсем еще юнец, да и в друзьях одни идиоты.

— Блэк… — прошипел Люциус.

— Малфой, я спрашивал, долго ты, трусливая задница, отсиживаться будешь?

— Пока все не закончится.

Они поднялись на второй этаж и свернули в коридор, ведущий в восточное крыло. Блэк все не мог успокоиться:

— А если не кончится? Так и будешь в своем розовом саду посреди пепелища гулять? Ты же свихнешься!

— Все когда-нибудь заканчивается.

— Не думал, что Волдеморт может победить? Считаешь, его надолго остановят твои стены?

— Лорды приходят и уходят, а Малфой-мэнор стоит уже тысячу лет. 

— Волдеморт говорит, что бессмертен.

— Я тоже могу говорить, бессмертным это меня не делает. Как и тебя, кстати, поэтому лучше помалкивай и не лезь не в свое дело!

Они подошли к двери в спальню.

— Останешься? — Блэк провел ладонью по резной поверхности и ухмыльнулся.

— Ты грязен, как собака. Так что мойся и спи.

— Ну, смотри… 

Как они впервые оказались в одной постели, Люциус даже не очень помнил. Он перепугался, когда вместо привычной упругой женской груди нащупал что-то плоское и довольно волосатое. Выскочил из кровати и замер, глядя на просыпающегося Блэка.

— Ну, мы и напились… — хрипло сказал тот.

Напились. А дальше… Нарцисса отправилась проведать больную мать, Люциус остался в поместье, и тут, как назло, появился Блэк. Повздорили, выпили, опять повздорили, опять выпили… Поцеловались?!

— Мы… — нет, ему совершенно не к лицу ломать комедию. Люциус выпрямился. — Что здесь было?

— Не помнишь? — Блэк улыбнулся, но тут же поморщился. — Успокойся. Ничего. Орешь, как девственница, которую по пьяни трахнули на выпускном.

— Ничего? — Люциус огляделся в поисках мантии и обнаружил ее на полу около кровати. Порванную в нескольких местах и без пуговиц.

— Ну, почти, — Блэк скинул одеяло, демонстрируя засосы по всему телу.

— Вот черт.

— Не расстраивайся. С кем не бывает? Ну, потискались по пьяни в отсутствии девчонок. Скажешь — не было в школе?

— Со мной не было, — зло ответил Люциус, надеясь, что не покраснел.

Он огляделся в поисках палочки.

— Под кроватью поищи, — оскалился Блэк.

Люциус еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько по-дурацки. Пока он искал палочку, собирал разбросанную по всей комнате не очень целую одежду и натягивал ее на себя, бесстыжий голый Блэк валялся на кровати, закинув руки за голову.

— А жаль, что не помнишь… — вдруг вздохнул он. — Когда не задираешь нос, тебя почти можно выносить, Малфой.

— Зато тебя нельзя выносить ни в каком виде! — прошипел Люциус, стараясь вернуть целостность сорочке. Тонкий батист никак не хотел поддаваться Репаро и снова расходился по шву.

— Ну, часов шесть назад ты так не думал, можешь мне поверить. Я не прочь повторить — и даже пойти дальше.

— Никогда! — Люциус почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки, и выскочил из комнаты.

«Никогда» случилось очень скоро, а потом повторилось еще раз и еще. Беременность Нарциссы протекала тяжело, она слабела на глазах. Люциус сходил с ума от беспокойства, носил жену на руках, буквально сдувал пылинки, а когда она засыпала, спускался в подвалы. Иногда ему составлял компанию Блэк, а в итоге они неизменно просыпались в одной кровати. Люциус даже предполагал, что Блэк подливал в вино афродизиак, но тот только хохотал и говорил, что воздержание на такого горячего парня действует лучше любых зелий. 

После рождения Драко война набрала обороты, Блэк стал появляться все реже, встречи почти сошли на нет, пить Люциус перестал. Да и изменять жене было как-то… А потом, когда после долгого отсутствия Блэк заявился снова, они впервые трахнулись на трезвую голову. После Люциус подумал, что в «просто секс по пьяни» их отношения уже никак не укладываются. Это было странно, ярко, непривычно, страстно. После оргазма Люциус еще долго лежал, обняв мокрую спину Блэка, слушал его сонное дыхание и не понимал, что вообще происходит. Почему и как вышло, что его красавица жена сладко спит в другом крыле, а он вот тут — с отверженным и ненавистным свояком — только что дотрахался до звездочек в глазах и полной потери контроля. Люциус решил, что повторять этого не стоит, если он не хочет совсем лишиться головы. Впрочем, такой возможности и не было — Блэк до сего дня не появлялся.

Люциус вернулся в кабинет, посидел с бумагами, зашел пожелать спокойной ночи жене, поцеловать сына. Нарцисса ему улыбнулась, сказала, что очень устала, и он ушел к себе. Ничего особенного — они не часто проводили ночи вместе. Люциус лежал в кровати, пялился в потолок и совсем не удивился, когда дверь тихо скрипнула, и в комнату просочилась полуголая тень.

— Я же сказал — нет, — протянул Люциус, и чуть подвинулся, чтобы Блэк мог устроиться рядом.

— Ты всегда поначалу так говоришь, — Блэк выдохнул прямо в ухо. — Пока не сделаешь так…

Блэк поцеловал его в губы, зарылся ладонью в волосы и притянул к себе.

— Может, еще долго не увидимся, — прошептал он, стаскивая с Люциуса одеяло. 

И почему только он решил не надевать пижаму? Похоже, действительно ждал. Кровь стремительно прилила к члену, когда Блэк накрыл его рукой и провел с силой несколько раз. Черт. Хорошо же…

Они целовались, сосались, терлись друг об друга, перекатываясь по кровати. Никак не могли выбрать, кому быть сверху. На этот раз первым сдался Блэк. Раскинул ноги и прохрипел:

— Черт с тобой, давай! Уже просто сил нет!

И застонал, когда Люциус вогнал в него член.

— Малфо-о-о-ой!.. — протянул Блэк, кусая его плечо. 

Всегда «Малфой», никогда «Люциус». Расстояние, которое не преодолеть, даже когда уже ближе некуда. 

После они лежали рядом, переплетя пальцы, и молчали. Люциус проваливался в дремоту и уже на границе сна и яви услышал:

— Все будет хорошо, Малфой, — и почувствовал осторожный поцелуй в затылок.

Утром Блэк исчез раньше, чем Люциус проснулся. За завтраком Нарцисса посмотрела на встрепанного мужа и печально покачала головой.

— Даже не попрощался, — пояснила она.

Люциус никогда не мог понять, знает ли Нарцисса о его связи с Блэком. Она ни разу не дала этого понять — ни словом, ни жестом. Из-за этого он чувствовал себя еще более виноватым. 

На следующее утро в газетах громыхнуло: убийство Поттеров, исчезновение Волдеморта и арест Блэка по обвинению в убийстве тринадцати магглов и Питера Петтигрю. Люциус мог поверить в первое и второе, но третье — немыслимо. На следующий же день Блэка без суда и следствия отправили в Азкабан. На колдографии любовник выглядел сущим безумцем, и Люциус никак не мог совместить ее с образом Блэка. Его Блэка. Яркого, веселого, красивого. А потом в ухо будто прошептал кто-то: «Верни его…» 

Но как?


	3. Интерлюдия. Ржавчина

— Даже разговаривать с тобой не собираюсь!

— Ты и не пытаешься, только гавкаешь.

— Ты большего и не заслуживаешь.

— Бешеных собак, Блэк, сажают на цепь.

— Ядовитых змей истребляют!

— А еще слизеринцев считают жестокими… 

— Лучше смерть, чем жизнь на цепи.

— Это ты так думаешь. После смерти ты уже не изменишь ничего, а цепь… цепь можно разорвать. Так что, я куда более гуманен, чем ты, маленький, глупый гриффиндорец.

— Это смешно! Я читал, что говорит твой Лорд, он просто хочет уничтожить добрую половину волшебников!

— Он только хочет поставить на место магглов.

— Магглы и так на месте, но кто поставит на место зарвавшихся выскочек и жадных до силы и власти ублюдков?

— Это ты о Крауче?

— Это я о тебе, Малфой!

* * *

— Почему именно он? У меня намного больше шансов!

— Нет, Гарри, у тебя их меньше. Сириус Блэк привязан к тебе, конечно, куда сильнее, чем к Малфою, но знает его намного дольше. И в нашем случае это важнее эмоциональной привязанности. Да и не так все просто между ними, если верить миссис Малфой.

— Этот трус не согласится. Решит, что риск слишком велик, и пошлет нас к Мордреду.

— Ты плохо его знаешь. Он не откажется.


	4. Пламя

Снейп работал четко, без эмоций. Быстро резал ингредиенты, ссыпал их в кипевший на спиртовке котелок, махал палочкой, творил какие-то чары и следил за состоянием Малфоя. Тот лежал труп трупом на операционном столе. По трубкам, прикрепленным к его руке, бежала кровь. Красная. Когда-то в далеком прошлом Сириусу казалось, что у Малфоя кровь не может быть красной — серая, голубая, белая, да хоть зеленая! Любая другая, но не красная, потому что у таких сволочей не могло быть нормальной человеческой крови. 

Одна трубка уходила в светящийся резервуар, другая выходила из него. Саму идею очистки крови Снейп перенял от магглов, но операция происходила при помощи магии. Из резервуара в толстую колбу по капле скатывалась прозрачная жидкость. Нанороботы. Сириус не очень представлял, что это такое, — какая-то мелкая гадость, которую магглы запускали волшебникам в кровь, чтобы контролировать их и изучать магию. В свое время он сам был напичкан этой дрянью по уши, и именно на нем Снейп проводил свои первые опыты по чистке крови. Термин «чистая кровь» в последнее время имел совсем не тот смысл, что в школьные годы. Теперь Сириус Блэк и сам был приверженцем «чистоты крови», крови без химии, транквилизаторов и этих… нанороботов.

— Как он? — Сириус сидел в кресле, завернувшись в плед. Всю одежду на нем, вплоть до трусов, Снейп уничтожил. Безопасность, мать его. 

Снейп не ответил. Еще бы, наверняка от воплей потерял голос: слишком бурно отреагировал на то, что Сириус превратил Малфоя в хорька. А что было делать? Малфой, блин, не пушинка, и даже если применить облегчающие вес чары, маневренности при побеге безжизненное тело не прибавляет. Но Снейп был не в состоянии слушать аргументы. Размахивал палочкой и кричал, что если Малфой не очнется… или в его мозгах будут серьезные нарушения, то лично придушит Сириуса. 

Тот и сам бы себя придушил в таком случае. Это бы значило, что вся операция пошла фестралу под хвост. Получить вместо действующего мага, специалиста по маггловской финансовой системе и не самого плохого дипломата — растение, — никак не входило в его планы. Малфой должен быть в своем уме и желательно здоровом теле. Хотя даже при благополучном исходе период восстановления мог затянуться на месяцы. Но Малфой был не первым, кого Снейп вытаскивал после маггловского плена. Правда, они давно уже никого не освобождали. Кто знает, что магглы придумали еще? Флетчер пугал рассказами про то, что из магов делают натуральных зомби, совсем без мозга, существующих на одной магии и полностью послушных хозяевам. Даже думать о таком не хотелось, но, к счастью, в реальности этих «зомби» никто не видел. Сириус не представлял, что бы стал делать, если бы на него напал бедняга Билл Уизли, который оказался в плену чуть более месяца назад. Кстати, Билл наверняка будет следующим кандидатом на освобождение.

Снейп подошел к Малфою, приподнял ему одно веко, другое и вздохнул. Переживает. Кто бы мог подумать, что Снейп в принципе способен хоть за кого-то переживать. Хотя с Малфоем они, конечно, еще со старых времен приятельствовали.

— Блэк, иди сюда.

— Может, ты мне хоть одежду дашь?

— Нет времени. Приподними его. Держи и следи, чтобы не шевелился.

Снейп отошел к столу, налил из котелка в колбу свое неведомое варево и разбавил наполовину водкой. Сириус аккуратно приподнял Малфоя за плечи и прижал руку с трубками, чтобы она не двигалась. Снейп профессиональным движением открыл Малфою рот и влил в него зелье. Помог проглотить и снова приподнял ему веко, заглянув в глаз. Вот сейчас Блэку было особенно хорошо видно, в каком тот напряжении. Даже захотелось подбодрить.

— Слушай, ну это ж Малфой, они же всегда выкручиваются. Фамильная черта.

Снейп прошипел что-то маловразумительное, отвернулся к столу и начал убирать ингредиенты. Похоже, Малфою оставалось только отлежаться: когда зелье подействует, он придёт в себя. Блэк осторожно опустил его на стол и вернулся на свое место.

— Может, отпустишь?

— Сидеть! — рявкнул Снейп.

— Хватит орать! Я сделал все, что мог, и даже …

Снейп уронил на пол банку с какой-то слизью и стукнул кулаком по столу.

— Блэк! Хочешь, чтобы я тебя Петрификусом приложил? — выражение его лица было настолько свирепым, что Сириус решил немного помолчать. 

Придется посидеть тут, пока Снейп не разберется с Малфоем и не сможет заняться им, Сириусом. Ничего страшного — он подождёт. Есть, правда, хотелось зверски. В животе заурчало. Снейп, к счастью, даже не обернулся. 

* * *

Война началась в восемьдесят первом. Ее так и называли — Война. С большой буквы и без пояснений. Все, что было до нее, перестало иметь значение. Сказки про инквизицию, глупая борьба за власть, традиции чистокровных — все по сравнению с Войной оказалось ерундой. 

Сириус вместе с толпой Пожирателей стали первыми пленниками этой войны, которая, как оказалось, втихую шла уже не одно десятилетие. Волдеморт и Гриндевальд хотя и были полными ублюдками, в чем-то оказались правы. Все действительно началось с магглорожденных. Только своими действиями защитники идей чистокровности лишь ускорили катастрофу. Магглы давно уже наблюдали за миром волшебников, но не предпринимали активных действий. Лишь когда Волдеморт пошел вразнос, устраивая теракт за терактом, магглы перешли в наступление. Используя знания, полученные у магглорожденных и их родственников, они начали открытые боевые действия. 

На следующий день после исчезновения Волдеморта магглы сбросили бомбы на Хогсмид, взорвали Министерство магии и ворвались на Косую аллею. Уже тогда они умели отражать основные заклинания, и с тех пор их возможности только возросли. Блэк в момент первых атак находился в министерстве магии по обвинению — какая ирония! — в убийстве магглов. Ждал суда в подвалах, что и спасло ему жизнь — взрыв его не затронул. Зато добрались магглы, когда он уже совершенно ослабел от голода. 

Следующие годы Сириус помнил смутно. Его держали на транквилизаторах, о чем-то спрашивали, проводили опыты, снова спрашивали, куда-то возили, экспериментировали. Тринадцать лет — не приходя в сознание, на грани между явью и сном. А потом он очнулся. Как оказалось, не случайно — Кингсли и его ребятам удалось подменить партию транквилизаторов, а Снейп смог создать помехи в работе «нанороботов». Тогда-то Сириус и осознал свою способность «видеть» технику, и, не особо представляя, что творит — сбежал. Бежал в анимагической форме домой, на Гриммо, где нашел окончательно свихнувшегося Кричера, при помощи которого смог связаться с немногими оставшимися на свободе магами.

* * *

Малфой зашипел сквозь зубы. В тишине кабинета это прозвучало особенно громко. Снейп бросил свои зелья, подскочил к нему и наклонился низко-низко.

— Люциус… — позвал он.

Ресницы Малфоя шевельнулись, губы приоткрылись, но он не издал даже стона. А потом его начало трясти. Стол заходил ходуном, грозя перевернуться, изо рта Малфоя пошла желтоватая пена.

— Держи руку! — крикнул Снейп.

Сириус бросился к столу и прижал Малфоя, чтобы тот не выдернул трубки. Того трясло с такой силой, что они вдвоем со Снейпом его еле удерживали.

— Мордред и Моргана, — ругнулся Снейп, достал шприц и вколол что-то Малфою в другую руку. Того колотило еще несколько секунд, а потом он расслабился. Снейп убрал клочки пены, вытер пот со лба и дал знак отпускать.

— Ненавижу… — прошипел он, в глазах полыхнуло отчаяние.

— Что случилось?

— Не знаю! Пока не знаю! Нутром чую, эти мрази придумали еще что-то! Если б не ты, я бы уже понял, в чем дело!

— Я-то тут причем?!

— Трансфигурация мешает узнать, что происходит!

— Если б не она — тебе бы вообще ничего не пришлось выяснять! — рыкнул Сириус и вернулся в кресло. 

Чертов Нюниус — вместо благодарности только обвинения. Если б не критическая ситуация, Сириус бы уже дал ему в глаз. Вот несмотря ни на что — дал бы, чтобы тот думал, прежде чем орать. Строит из себя не пойми кого, будто кругом дети. Ему бы в школе преподавать, а не взрослыми людьми командовать. 

Снейп, сгорбившись, стоял у стола и держал Малфоя за руку. Кровь продолжала течь по трубкам, но в колбу для маггловской гадости уже ничего не капало. Главная операция подходила к концу. Снейп аккуратно вытащил иглы и направил на руку Малфоя палочку — луч заклинания вырвался из ее кончика, оставив на коже страшный ожог. Малфой дернулся.

— Ты что творишь?! — Сириус вскочил.

Снейп, похоже, и сам был в шоке, рука с палочкой дрожала.

— Нет... — он резко выпрямился, повернулся к Сириусу и глухо сказал: — Зови Драко.

У Сириуса оборвалось сердце. Такое выражение лица он видел у Снейпа всего один раз — когда сообщили, что его лучший ученик Чарли Уизли погиб, отбиваясь от маггловских охотников.

* * *

В другое время и в другом мире Драко вырос бы избалованным маленьким принцем. Здесь и сейчас он был острым на язык вертлявым наглецом, одним из лучших малолетних шпионов в магической подпольной организации. Притворщик, игрок, умница и редкостная сволочь. Истинный сын своего отца. Хотя каким, благодаря войне, стал Люциус, Сириус знал только понаслышке.

Если бы среди пленных у магглов не оказалось Пожирателей, Малфой бы так и сидел в своем неприступном поместье среди роз, птиц и домовых эльфов. Единственное — Нарциссе не повезло в первый же день войны: оказалась в неурочное время на Косой аллее и погибла. Вначале магглы не особо волновались о сохранности живого материала для исследований. О том, где находится Малфой-мэнор, знали многие, но лишь бывшие друзья Люциуса могли привести туда магглов. И привели, на второй же день. Правда, обнаружили только пепелище. Люциус удрал, прихватив малютку-сына, и не оставил магглам ничего, чем они могли бы поживиться. 

Выжившие маги — друзья, враги, сторонники совершенно разных идей — перед лицом опасности начали искать друг друга, объединяться. С трудом завоевывали доверие. Сопротивление начал собирать Крауч-старший, он же и связался с Малфоем, который закрылся в фамильном замке. Поняв, что в одиночку ему не выжить, Люциус предложил использовать свой новый дом в качестве штаба сопротивления. Ему нравилось держать руку на пульсе. Сюда же привезли Гарри, которого заочно считали если не будущим Темным Лордом, то великим волшебником, который сможет заменить погибшего Дамблдора. 

Личные обиды, конечно, мешали. С теми же Уизли Малфой очень долго разговаривал сквозь зубы и только на чужой территории, но, когда магглы добрались до Норы, — приютил и их. Старые обиды и разногласия были забыты ради единой для волшебных народов цели: выжить и снова разделить два мира. Пока магглы учились защищаться от магии, маги учились пользоваться маггловскими технологиями. 

По иронии судьбы, Люциус угодил в плен на следующий же день после того, как сбежал Сириус. Кто знает, что было бы, если бы они встретились тогда. Малфой всегда казался достаточно беспринципным, чтобы предать своих в обмен на выгодные условия для себя. Доверять подлецу Сириус не стал бы никогда — он отлично помнил презрение и издевательские насмешки. По его мнению, такой эгоистичный тип никак не мог быть руководителем подпольной организации. Правда, как объяснил Ремус, на самом деле Малфой им и не был. Он поддерживал сеть осведомителей, участвовал в подкупе, доставал деньги, маггловское оборудование, артефакты. Обеспечивал связь с гоблинами. Только с ним и только напрямую они соглашались иметь дело. Никому и в голову не могло прийти, что мелкие твари пойдут на сговор с магглами и сдадут Люциуса. В разрушенном банке Гринготтс тот попал в ловушку и стал подопытной крысой для механизаторов.

Прежний штаб пришлось срочно покинуть. Подполье полностью перешло в руки Снейпа и Кингсли (Крауч к тому моменту давно погиб), но у них не было и половины той информации и тех связей, что обеспечивал Люциус. Драко был еще слишком мал и не мог заменить отца. Долгое время подполье жило в неведении относительно судьбы Малфоя. Магглы могли убить его, запытать, воспользоваться им, чтобы добраться до организации и полностью уничтожить магов, но информаторы сообщали, что те пошли по другому пути. Магия была для них важнее всего. Ради того, чтобы обладать ею, магглы готовы были на все, и именно с Малфоем они связывали свои надежды. За те два года, что Люциус был в плену, эти ублюдки не только овладели простейшими заклятьями, но, добравшись до древних книг и научившись их читать, получили возможность противостоять Непростительным и Темной магии. Как объяснял Снейп — магглы не обрели своей магии, но почти научились похищать чужую. 

Операцию по освобождению Малфоя подполье готовило долго, но все равно потерпело бы неудачу, если бы не способности Сириуса, не Гарри, Драко и их ребята. А теперь оказалось, что все было напрасно… Хотя он все же не оставил Малфоя в руках магглов, а значит, больше они не смогут использовать его.

— Северус? — Драко бесшумно приоткрыл дверь, скользнул внутрь и посмотрел на отца. — Все плохо?

— Да.

— Он… умер? — губы Драко дрогнули.

— Нет! Пока… Но, как я и подозревал, ублюдки подстраховались. Чужая магия для него — яд, а я не настолько хорошо знаю маггловскую медицину, чтобы поддержать его жизнь их средствами. Люциус напичкан наркотиками, у него вот-вот остановится сердце, и я... — Снейп сжал зубы.

— Может, попробовать выкрасть каких-нибудь врачей? Я скажу своим...

— Нет! Вы не успеете.

— Тогда зачем ты меня позвал? Попрощаться? — Драко сглотнул.

— Я надеюсь, что ему можно помочь. У Люциуса есть собственная магия, и она его не отравляет, значит...

— Думаешь, что я, как его сын, смогу помочь? Родственная магия?

Сириус хмыкнул: какой умный мальчик — догадался, и даже быстрее, чем он сам. А вот бедняга Нюниус, похоже, сглупил.

— Снейп, я же применил к нему магию, и он не умер, — напомнил Сириус.

— Случайность!

— А если нет? Давай попробую? Что ты теряешь?

Снейп с сомнением посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на Драко.

— Рискнем. 

Он приготовил шприц, подошел к столу и повернул руку Люциуса так, чтобы хорошо был виден ожог.

— Попробуй залечить.

Сириус взял палочку и произнес:

— Эпискей! — он не был уверен, что это заклинание лечит ожоги, но тот моментально затянулся.

Малфой даже не вздрогнул. Драко перевел дыхание.

— Хорошо, — нарочито спокойно сказал Снейп. — Попробуй привести его в сознание.

Сириус уже не сомневался, что все получится.

— Энервейт!

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом Малфой открыл глаза. Его взгляд блуждал, пока не сфокусировался на стоявшем ближе всех Сириусе.


	5. Камень

Разрешения на свидание с Блэком удалось добиться лишь через три месяца, и то только потому, что Крауч ушел с поста. Его, как и его заместителей, подкупить было совершенно невозможно. А вот пока утверждали преемника, Люциусу удалось подсунуть тяжелый кошелек одному из служащих, который не надеялся удержаться на своем месте, и тот подписал разрешение. 

В Азкабан Люциус переместился одноразовым порт-ключом — прямо во внутренний двор. Перед этим его тщательно обыскали, не оставив ничего, кроме одежды и палочки. Отобрали даже обручальное кольцо и кошелек. Естественно, все переписали и клятвенно обещали, что вернут в целости и сохранности, но унизительный личный досмотр Люциус перенес с трудом. Если такую неприятную процедуру приходится пережить мирным посетителям, то через что же проходят сами заключенные? Его передернуло. Люциус в который раз с благодарностью вспомнил отца, удержавшего его от опрометчивого шага.

Оказавшись внутри, он едва устоял на ногах — его словно окунуло в ледяную воду. Холод заполз под мантию, вызвав дрожь, а в памяти яркой картиной всплыла сцена смерти отца. Люциус специально пытался ее забыть в свое время. Не хотел помнить, во что превратила болезнь этого сильного мудрого человека, но тут… Стало трудно дышать. Он согнулся и закрыл глаза, стараясь совладать с воспоминаниями.

— Это еще ничего, мистер. Дементоры сейчас далеко. Не советую становиться гостем этих стен не по своей воле, — кто-то хрипло рассмеялся и положил руку ему на плечо.

Такой наглости Люциус вынести не мог, сбросил руку, разогнулся и раздраженно сообщил высокому бородачу:

— Со мной все в порядке. Всего лишь не очень удачное перемещение.

— Ну конечно, — тот ухмыльнулся в усы. — Малькольм МакДи, — он протянул Люциусу крепкую руку в меховой перчатке.

— Люциус Малфой, — он все же решил обменяться рукопожатием. Обычно Люциус не здоровался с людьми подобного сорта, но Азкабан — не то место, где стоило наживать себе врагов. — Я пришел поговорить с Сириусом Блэком.

МакДи помрачнел.

— Родственник?

— Кузен жены… они были хорошими друзьями. Она не верит, что…

— Да что тут верить — сам же признался. До сих пор орет: «Я их убил! Я их убил!» Совсем умом тронулся. Может, Тот-кого-нельзя-называть его запытал, — он пожал плечами. — Бумаги только покажите и палочку отдайте. Магия тут и так почти не действует, но порядок есть порядок.

Люциус передал ему требуемое. МакДи придирчиво ознакомился с документом, покачал головой и спрятал за пазухой. Туда же отправилась и палочка Люциуса.

— Пойдемте, провожу. Я из того крыла дементоров временно выгоню. Но у вас будет полчаса, не больше… Порядок нужен во всем.

МакДи провел его через огромные железные ворота в темный сырой зал, из которого в разные стороны расходились узкие лестницы.

— Вниз, — скомандовал МакДи и пошел вперед. — Не отставайте только — заблудитесь и не заметите, как дементору на обед попадетесь. Они, конечно, дрессированные твари, но не настолько.

— А Лестрейнджи уже здесь? 

— Здесь, здесь… Все здесь. Тоже ваши родичи? Как же вы сами-то на воле остались? Хотя… Малфои — не та семья, что о такую пакость, как Сами-знаете-кто, мараться будет.

— Именно так, — закашлялся Люциус. Его уже начала раздражать бесцеремонность МакДи.

— Но к ним я вас не поведу, разрешение у вас только на Блэка. Насколько помню, мадам Лестрейндж — тоже Блэк? Темная семейка, ох, темная…

— Не вся.

— Ну… может, и не вся.

Они спускались все ниже, вокруг становилось холоднее и темнее. «Верни его… спаси!» — шептали вокруг едва слышные голоса. Люциус старался не обращать на них внимания. 

Наконец они остановились на небольшой площадке, выход на которую перекрывала тяжелая решетка. МакДи повернул ключ, и она уехала вверх. Коридор был узким, темным, пахло сыростью, копотью и грязью. По бокам тянулись двери с маленькими решетчатыми окошками, иногда за ними кто-то хохотал.

— Вы как говорить с ним будете — через дверь или внутрь войдете? — полуобернулся МакДи.

Из-за ближайшей двери послышался вопль и глухой удар, будто кто-то в нее врезался.

— Внутрь, — Люциус сглотнул.

— Тогда его придется приковать.

— Не обязательно — не думаю, что он нападет.

— Таков порядок. Может, он и ваш родственник, но Блэк — убийца. Задушит голыми руками, а мне же потом отвечать. На меня хоть дементоры и не действуют, но сидеть здесь взаперти я тоже не хочу.

Люциус при всем желании не мог представить, чтобы Блэк действительно захотел бы его убить. Они, правда, дрались пару раз, но это же было не всерьез. Как объяснить смотрителю, что Блэка бояться нечего? Никак.

— Делайте, как хотите.

От всех этих запахов, хихиканья и стонов, доносившихся из-за дверей, Люциусу стало совсем нехорошо. Завтрак просился наружу.

— Скоро? — хрипло спросил он.

— Да уже почти пришли. Подождите здесь…

МакДи остановился напротив одной из дверей, открыл окошко и заглянул внутрь.

— Блэк! Встань на середину камеры. Руки назад, — приказал он. — И без шуток.

За дверью послышался какой-то шорох, стон. Люциус сцепил за спиной руки, чтобы они не дрожали. 

— Пошел прочь! — заорал Блэк. Да, точно Блэк — никакой ошибки не могло быть.

— Заткни пасть, ублюдок! — крикнул МакДи, вытащил палочку и направил ее через окно. — Ступефай!

Что-то упало.

— Сейчас, сейчас, я быстро…

МакДи скользнул за дверь, послышались чертыхания, звон цепей и скрежет металла. Наконец, МакДи вышел, приглаживая взлохмаченные волосы. 

— Полчаса. И не приближайтесь к нему! Дверь оставлю открытой — кричите, если что.

Люциус зашел в камеру. Маленькая, холодная, без окон, стены в грязных потеках. Казалось, тут и несколько часов пробыть невозможно — не то, что месяцев. МакДи приковал Сириуса прямо напротив двери. Так, что тот едва мог двинуться в ржавых кандалах и ошейнике. Сириус тряхнул головой, чтобы убрать с глаз грязные волосы, и посмотрел на Люциуса.

— Мал… Малфой?

— Да, Блэк. Это я.

— Сестренка прислала, — он хохотнул. — Мерлиновы яйца, никого ж не осталось, ну да… да… — Сириус стиснул зубы и застонал, по его лицу прошла судорога.

— Блэк, успокойся. Расскажи... — Люциус обернулся на дверь, — расскажи, что произошло.

— А ты не знаешь? Я убил их! Убил!

Сейчас Блэк действительно выглядел сумасшедшим. Он затрясся в цепях и пару раз стукнулся затылком о стену. Что должно было случиться, чтобы Блэк так изменился? Прошло всего три месяца, он уже должен был оплакать друзей, смириться, успокоиться. Или из-за дементоров его состояние только ухудшилось?

— Если бы я мог… если бы… я бы убил его, я бы добрался, перегрыз ему глотку!

— Кому? Поттеру?

Блэк ошарашенно на него посмотрел.

— Нет-нет… как ты мог подумать! Джеймс — мой друг… Лили… Гарри.

По щекам Блэка потекли слезы. Вот этого Люциус уже не вынес, наплевал на предостережения, подошел к нему и начал вытирать щеки.

— Тише, тише… Мы с Нарциссой не верим, что ты причастен к смерти Поттеров.

— Но я…

— Если бы ты был на стороне Того-кого-нельзя-называть, первыми полегли бы мы.

— Не слишком надежное алиби, — хмыкнул Блэк.

— Какое есть. Расскажи, что произошло на самом деле.

Люциус гладил его по волосам и слушал сбивчивый рассказ о дружбе, верности, гриффиндорской хитрости и предательстве. Петтигрю… Если найти Петтигрю, Блэк автоматически окажется на свободе, но где искать проклятую крысу? Связаться с Дамблдором? Люциус ему совершенно не доверял, но другого выхода не видел.

— Малфой… найди его. Найди, но не убивай. Я сам. Я сам хочу с ним расправиться, — в глазах Блэка плескалось настоящее безумие. Похоже, он все же повредился умом.

— Чтобы отсидеть уже за дело?

— Мне все равно. Я отомщу.

— Отомстишь, чтобы — что? А о крестнике своем ты подумал? Хоть знаешь, где он?

Сириус моргнул, тряхнул головой, будто избавлялся от навязчивой мысли. Его взгляд стал более осмысленным и несчастным.

— Нет. А ты? — очень тихо спросил он.

— Как ты понимаешь, до доверенного лица Дамблдора мне далеко. Говорят, он спрятал мальчишку. Может, сам же и воспитает?

— Чушь. — Сириус задумался. — И Ремусу не отдаст. Уизли? У них своих детей хватает… 

— Вот, Блэк, — Люциус крепко сжал его плечо. — Думай о крестнике, о том, что ты должен о нем позаботиться. И держись.

— Ты мне веришь, Малфой? Ты правда мне веришь?

— Кто-то же должен? — он поцеловал Блэка в украшенный черными разводами лоб.

* * *

Главная проблема — Люциус совершенно не представлял, с чего начать поиски. Он мог нанять хорошего сыщика, но что тому поручить? Искать какую-то крысу с отсутствующим на лапе пальцем? Смешно. 

Но что-то делать надо. Хотя бы собрать информацию об этом Петтигрю, найти его родственников и знакомых, например, Ремуса Люпина, как одного из шайки этих злосчастных гриффиндорцев. Подкупить авроров и тех министерских, кто мог принимать участие в расследовании. Хотя никакого расследования, похоже, не было — один фарс, если Блэк действительно говорит правду. О том, что он мог врать, Люциус предпочитал не думать.

Он сидел в своем кабинете. На столе стояла бутылка вина и бокал, на тарелочке лежал шоколад — лучшее средство от порождаемой дементорами тоски. Люциус катал в пальцах перо и смотрел на лист пергамента, прикидывая, кому стоит написать в первую очередь. Осведомителям? Дамблдору? Кому-нибудь из бывших друзей-слизеринцев? Нет… Пока рано. У него еще нет общей картины. Чтобы прояснить ситуацию, ему нужен совсем другой человек. Люциус решительно вывел первые строчки, но тут скрипнула дверь.

На пороге, держа на руках Драко, появилась Нарцисса.

— Ты не сообщил, что уже дома, — тихо сказала она.

— Прости, — Люциус поднялся, подошел к ней, чмокнул в щеку и забрал из ее рук сына.

Драко тут же воспользовался шансом, ухватил Люциуса за прядь волос и с победным видом зажал в кулаке.

— Ты был у Сириуса. Как… он? Что он сказал?

— Ну… — Люциус усмехнулся и крепче прижал к себе Драко. — Не блестяще, прямо скажем. И да, он совершенно ни при чем. Твой кузен-остолоп оговорил себя.

— Ты поможешь ему? Люциус…

— Да, да, я уже этим занимаюсь. Сейчас напишу пару писем — посмотрим, что можно сделать. Ты же знаешь, — он улыбнулся, — Малфои своих не бросают.

Ее взгляд потеплел. Нет, Люциус решительно не понимал, почему она так волнуется о кузене. Даже больше, чем о своей сестрице, а уж ее-то Нарцисса действительно любила. Люциус хорошо это помнил по школе. А потом в их отношениях что-то разладилось.

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я буду искать способ освободить еще и Беллатрикс? — Нарцисса вздрогнула, ее губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Нет, — холодно сказала она. — Моя сестра выбрала своей семьей Лорда. На месте Лонгботтомов вполне могли бы оказаться и мы. Так что пусть этот Лорд ее и освобождает. 

* * *

Кингсли Шеклболт был еще совсем молод, но уже успел заслужить славу одного из лучших авроров — честного и не принадлежавшего ни одной из министерских лоббистских групп. Независимый и дотошный, он происходил из старого, чистокровного рода, с которым у Малфоев были давние, хотя и достаточно сложные, отношения. Когда Люциус раздумывал, к кому бы обратиться, чтобы поднять дело об убийстве Петтигрю и магглов, он вспомнил именно о нем. Шеклболт был достаточно любопытен, чтобы заинтересоваться делом, уже отправленным в архив. 

Впрочем, на первое письмо с просьбой о встрече тот ответил вежливым отказом, сославшись на занятость. Но Люциус не привык так быстро отступать. Он повторил просьбу, подкрепив ее чеком на внушительную сумму. Сова вернулась без ответа, но с его чеком, и Люциус понял, что совершил ошибку. Не так надо было вести дела с Шеклболтом, совсем не так. Похоже, свой шанс он упустил. 

Люциус уже собрался найти кого-нибудь посговорчивей, но информатор из отдела охраны магического правопорядка очень кстати сообщил, что некто Кингсли Шеклболт в последнее время вдруг заинтересовался делом Сириуса Блэка. Поднял материалы, разговаривает со свидетелями, а значит, намеки в письме не прошли мимо него, и можно было в скором времени рассчитывать на разговор. 

Впрочем, ждать у моря погоды Люциус не собирался. Пока Кингсли вел свое расследование, он занялся своим. Нанял одного ушлого слизеринца, подрабатывавшего чем-то вроде частного сыска, и поручил ему найти Ремуса Люпина. Через старого знакомого вышел на секретарей в аврорате и Визенгамоте, которые достали для него копии дел Сириуса Блэка. Как Люциус и подозревал, следствия фактически не было. В военное время все решалось быстро. Оговорил себя — значит, виновен. Беда только, что пересмотра дела можно было добиться, лишь имея на руках железные доказательства.

Кингсли появился в Малфой-мэноре только через две недели после того, как Люциус отправил ему первое письмо. Визит был неофициальным, но Шеклболт помимо самого Люциуса желал переговорить и с Нарциссой. 

Когда лысый чернокожий маг в пестрой мантии появился в кабинете, тот сразу показался тесным. Даже как будто темнее стало. 

— Мистер Малфой, — Шеклболт чуть наклонил голову в приветствии, не прекращая внимательно смотреть на Люциуса.

— Рад, что вы наконец ответили на мое приглашение, мистер Шеклболт, — Люциус вышел из-за стола и протянул гостю руку.

Тот осторожно ее пожал. Люциус ощущал себя крайне неуютно рядом с таким большим и недружелюбно настроенным человеком один на один. Рука сама тянулась к палочке, но он обязан был вести себя как радушный хозяин.

— Насколько я помню, вы пытались меня подкупить, — сказал Шеклболт.

Отпираться было глупо.

— Присаживайтесь. Я вижу, что, несмотря на предложенные деньги, вы сами обратили внимание на дело Блэка. И, судя по тому, что решили прийти, у вас появились сомнения.

Шеклболт устроился в кресле и сложил руки так, чтобы легко выхватить палочку. 

— Я нашел, что полноценного расследования не было, но, возможно, в тех обстоятельствах оно и не требовалось. Думаю, вы хотели заплатить мне, чтобы я нашел доказательства невиновности вашего родственника, а если их нет — сотворить из ничего, — он ухмыльнулся. — Я мог бы отдать чек в отдел магического правопорядка…

— Но предпочли вернуть его мне.

— Родственники часто поступают неразумно, даже когда вина осужденного более чем очевидна. Сириус Блэк виновен, он сам это признал. 

— И все же у вас появились сомнения.

Шеклболт медленно кивнул.

— Есть определенные странности. 

— Да, я рассчитывал, что вы заметите нестыковки, — Люциус чуть улыбнулся.

— Вы ходили к Блэку. Похоже, разрешения вы добились не совсем легальным путем, но, тем не менее, вы с ним встретились, поговорили и только после этого попытались связаться со мной. Не сразу после заседания, как делают убитые горем жены и родители, а только после разговора. — Шеклболт смотрел на него, не мигая, будто змея перед атакой. Можно было подумать, что пытался прочесть мысли. — Блэк что-то вам сообщил, и вы захотели вытащить его из Азкабана.

— Он не виновен. 

— Доказательства?

— Кроме его слов? Пока никаких. Тем не менее, существует железное подтверждение того, что Сириус Блэк не виновен. — Шеклболт поднял бровь, явно предлагая говорить дальше. — Но вы же понимаете, что я не могу поделиться с вами информацией просто так. Я должен быть уверен, что вы не воспользуетесь ей для того, чтобы Блэк остался в Азкабане навсегда.

Шеклболт рассмеялся.

— Ну, разумеется. Чего же еще от вас было ждать? Если вы мне не доверяете — зачем написали? 

— Я предлагаю вам заключить магический контракт на неофициальное расследование дела Сириуса Блэка. 

— Хотите нанять меня в качестве сыщика? Боюсь, мистер Малфой, у меня уже есть работа.

— Не хотите денег? Мне же проще — дешевле обойдется. Соглашение может быть и без финансового содержания. Вы делитесь информацией со мной — я делюсь с вами, и вы используете ее для официального продвижения дела. Если кто-то начнет вам мешать, я…

— Опять взятки? — Шеклболт скривился. — Нет, так дело не пойдет.

— В таком случае, что предлагаете вы?

— Я уже взялся за дело Блэка. Уже трачу на него свое свободное время. Оно уже кажется мне подозрительным, и я уже пришел к вам. Если вы обо мне слышали, то знаете, что я всегда довожу до конца все, за что взялся. Если надо, я сам дойду и до Азкабана, и до Блэка, и найду способ узнать у него то, что он сказал вам. Я хочу знать, что произошло тридцать первого октября прошло года, и я это выясню — будете вы мне помогать или нет. Если вы действительно заинтересованы в истине — вы сами мне поможете. Если нет, то и не надо. Но заключать с вами какие-либо контракты я не намерен. Это полностью противоречит аврорской этике.

Вот же упрямый служака. С другой стороны, правильно все делает — не доверяй никому. Особенно тем, у кого есть собственный интерес.

— Мистер Шеклболт, вы же понимаете, что у меня тоже есть свои средства, свои источники, и некоторые из них недоступны простому аврору. Да, я заинтересован в результате, и я не хочу, чтобы мой родственник, мой… друг провел в Азкабане хоть на минуту дольше, чем это возможно. Если мы объединим усилия, расследование будет куда эффективней. Обмениваясь информацией, мы добьемся цели намного быстрее, чем действуя поодиночке.

— Если у нас одна цель. Но это не совсем так: я желаю установить истину, а вы — освободить друга.

— Установить истину и моя цель. Если Блэк врет, если он действительно служил Волдеморту, — Люциус постарался скрыть дрожь в голосе, — так пусть остается в Азкабане. Я не хочу, чтобы преступник оказался в одном доме с моей семьей. Я тоже хочу знать правду, мистер Шеклболт, и именно за нее я готов заплатить.

Шеклболт смотрел на него несколько мгновений, прищурившись, потом кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я буду держать вас в курсе расследования и обращаться к вам за помощью. Что именно рассказал Сириус Блэк?


	6. Интерлюдия 2. Магма

— Ты знал, что мой брат — один из вас?

— Нет. Или это все ошибка, или Лорд держал этот козырь при себе.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что он такой хороший актер. Тетя, наверное, совсем с ума сойдет.

— Мне кажется, она уже, — смешок.

— Все же странно, что он предал Поттеров. Сколько помню его, только и было слышно — Поттер-Поттер-Поттер. Всюду за ним бегал.

— Так ничего удивительного: влюбился, начал ревновать его к жене и ребенку, в итоге пришел за помощью к Лорду.

— Какие гадости ты говоришь, Люци!

— Я говорю гадости? Посмотри на этих гриффиндорцев! Женятся на грязнокровках, дружат с магглами, — не удивлюсь, если твои кузены трахались и друг с другом, и с этой девчонкой. Но, видимо, чистая кровь Блэков все же взяла верх, и наш нерадивый родственничек решил истребить предателей крови.

— Фу, перестань сейчас же! Я не хочу даже думать о такой гадости.

* * *

— А если не сработает?

— Значит, вы останетесь вместе с ним!

— Отличная перспектива.

— Не ухмыляйтесь. Вы же сами согласились нам помочь.

— Ну, не сказал бы, что сам…

— Шансы благополучного исхода — почти шестьдесят процентов. Главное, не сглупите, Люциус. Забудьте все предрассудки, вспомните об ошибках и постарайтесь их исправить. У вас будет шанс.

— И я его не упущу. Только сомневаюсь, что он поступит так же.

— Я верю в Сириуса.

— Рад за вас, мистер Поттер, но этого мало.


	7. Водопад

Этот замок был уже третьей их базой. Когда-то он принадлежал Блэкам — точнее, до сих пор принадлежал, просто тут не жили долгие годы. Сириус не понимал почему. Место было красивое, уединенное, окруженное скалами и лесом. Рядом текла бурная речка с чистой ледяной водой, которая водопадом обрушивалась в тихое озеро. И река, и озеро кишели рыбой, а лес — дичью. Высокие горы давали прекрасную защиту как от любопытных глаз, так и от радаров. Сириус считал, что это отличное место, чтобы скрыться и от магглов, и от суеты большого мира.

Когда Сириус привел магов сюда, замок был почти разрушен. Пришлось хорошо потрудиться, чтобы в нем можно было жить. Они оборудовали учебные комнаты, склады, удобные спальни. В пещерах, над которыми, собственно, и стоял замок, можно было без страха колдовать. Магглы отслеживали волны и магические возмущения, но древние камни хорошо их скрывали. Кроме того, замок не значился ни на одной карте и, как надеялся Сириус, давно не упоминался в хрониках. Найти его, не зная хотя бы приблизительного месторасположения, было невыполнимой задачей.

Сириус сидел на берегу и кидал камушки в воду. Неподалеку Гарри, Драко и их друзья резвились в воде. Дети войны — прошли уже многое, видели и смерти, и пытки, но все равно остаются детьми. Невилла в свое время чуть не поймали магглы. Героическая Августа отбила внука, но сама не выжила. Тогда магглы еще не были такими осторожными, как сейчас. Теперь же материала для изучения осталось совсем мало. В плену маги умирали очень быстро. По сообщениям информаторов, из тех, кого захватили с Сириусом в одно время, в живых не осталось никого. 

— Бродяга! — Со стороны замка подошел Ремус. — Северус зовет.

Сириус вздохнул.

— Опять Малфой?

— В любом другом случае он бы о тебе и не вспомнил. — Ремус подал ему руку и помог встать. — И еще у него какая-то новая идея. 

— Идея… — Сириус отряхнул джинсы. 

Когда-то ему нравилась маггловская одежда, но теперь он бы с радостью надел мантию. Только их давно уже не шили, да и небезопасно было лишний раз подчеркивать свое происхождение. Здравый смысл требовал не привлекать внимания, быть незаметным, что полностью противоречило характеру Сириуса.

Все так изменилось. Раньше он бунтовал против идей собственной семьи, считая их консервативными и устаревшими. Теперь его сущность вопила о необходимости бросить вызов этому проклятому маггловскому миру. Хотелось влететь на метле на Трафальгарскую площадь и заорать во все горло: «Я — волшебник!» Если бы он был один — обязательно так бы и поступил. Но подводить Гарри, Ремуса и остальных не хотелось. 

Сириус поплелся к замку. Вместо подготовки спасения очередного пленника ему в последнее время приходилось служить нянькой для Малфоя и мальчиком на побегушках у Снейпа. Черт бы их побрал.

* * *

Малфой лежал на специальной кровати и недобро глядел на Снейпа. Крылья его острого носа трепетали, и без того тонкие губы сжались в линию, глаза буквально метали молнии. Даже хорошо, что тот не мог говорить. Снейп утверждал, что это ненадолго, но, похоже, просто тянул время, чтобы Малфой не обрушил на его голову накопившиеся проклятья.

— Воркуете, голубки? — Сириус прислонился к дверному косяку и сложил руки на груди. 

Теперь гневный взгляд Малфоя был направлен на него. Вслед за взглядом полетела стеклянная банка с сушеными гусеницами. Сириус едва успел пригнуться. На голову посыпались осколки, в волосах застряли ошметки насекомых. Похоже, Малфой был совсем не в себе.

— Малфой, дементоров тебе в задницу…

Сириуса прервал Снейп:

— Или держишь себя в руках, или я снова тебя усыплю! — рыкнул он и перевел взгляд на Сириуса: — А ты не провоцируй!

На этот раз прилетело уже Снейпу. Толстой книгой по голове.

Вот этот феномен Снейп тоже объяснить пока не мог. Несмотря на то, что Малфой был парализован, а значит, не способен колдовать, он замечательно управлял стихийной магией. В основном швырял, поджигал, сминал и заливал водой все, что попадалось ему на глаза. Но иногда получалось что-то более сложное. Малфой пытался использовать открывшийся дар для общения, но пока ничего не получалось. Координации для того, чтобы управлять мелом или пером, не хватало. Малфой же с каждой неудачей злился все больше и в итоге становился совершенно невыносимым.

— Снейп, ты бы предупредил, что наша нежная принцесса опять в истерике — я бы латы надел…

Снейп взмахом палочки отклонил брошенный в голову Сириуса стул. Похоже, Малфой не на шутку разозлился. 

— Прекратите! Блэк, иди в лабораторию, сейчас закончу с этим психом. 

Сириус улыбнулся, когда увидел, что у Снейпа над головой сгущаются самые настоящие тучи. Предупреждать он не собирался — выскользнул за дверь и прошел в лабораторию. 

Он устроился прямо за столом, положил на него ноги и расслабился. Настроение значительно улучшилось. Эти мелкие стычки со Снейпом доказывали, что не все еще потеряно, что есть вещи, которые не меняются. Например, дурной характер Нюниуса. Или гриффиндорско-слизеринская вражда. Конечно, на войне с магглами места ей нет, но хоть что-то же должно напоминать о старом добром Хогвартсе и времени, когда все было правильно.

Сириус лениво скользил взглядом по забитым полкам: банки с ингредиентами, книги, свитки и тут же — маггловские приборы и лекарства. Даже на столе валялся какой-то развороченный аппарат. Маггловское и магическое перемешалось. Зелья переплелись с маггловской медициной, трансфигурация — с техникой, боевая магия — с порохом и взрывчаткой. Чистокровные по большей части маги, которые сотни лет жили фактически в изоляции от магглов, с трудом разбирались в новых технологиях. Больше всего в этом преуспели близнецы Уизли, но тот же Снейп старался обойтись без их помощи. Особенно когда дело касалось медицинской техники. Не доверял он пусть изобретательным, но все еще мальчишкам. 

Снейп явился через пару минут — мокрый, грязный и злющий. Сириус в который раз почувствовал к Люциусу невольную симпатию.

— Вижу, его сила растет, — усмехнулся Блэк.

— Еще бы от этого польза была! — Снейп взмахнул палочкой, пытаясь высушить одежду, но потерпел неудачу. — Вот ведь!.. — прошипел он.

— Что случилось?

— Это не вода! Это магия, и мне она не поддается!

— Дай я… — Сириус поднял палочку и, прежде чем Снейп что-то успел сделать, высушил его одежду.

— Убирайся с моего места! — рявкнул тот вместо благодарности, и Сириус нехотя уступил.

Все же Снейп устал, и это было видно. Морщины на его лице стали глубже, глаза покраснели. С тех пор, как в замке появился Малфой, он почти перестал спать. Снейп хлебнул из стоявшей на столе бутылки какой-то желтоватой жидкости и прикрыл глаза, словно забыл о Сириусе. Тот решил о себе напомнить:

— Так зачем ты меня позвал? Успокаивать Малфоя, как я понял, не надо. Тогда в чем дело? Придумал что-то новое?

Снейп вздохнул, потянулся и открыл лежавшую на столе книгу.

— Джинни откопала в нашем архиве том медицинских заклинаний. Книга рассыпалась в руках, но Артуру удалось ее восстановить.

— Это они вовремя.

— Возможно. Я нашел в ней несколько заклинаний и зелий, которые могут помочь Люциусу. Как понимаешь, варить их предстоит тебе. 

— Куда деваться? Удивлен, что его не корежит от одного твоего присутствия.

— Жаждешь стать личной нянькой? Уверен, он был бы в восторге. Может, не будем его лечить? — Снейп поднял бровь. — Беспомощный Люциус в руках у Сириуса Блэка — не об этом ли ты мечтал со школы?

— На что это ты намекаешь? — Сириус даже привстал.

— Тебе показалось. Меня интересует, достаточно ли ты серьезен для того, чтобы выучить эти заклинания и в одиночку сварить не самые простые зелья.

— Я неплохо разбираюсь в зельях, Снейп, так что приложу усилия. Чем быстрее мы вылечим красавчика, тем меньше проблем от него будет.

— Вот на это я бы не рассчитывал. — Снейп устало потер лицо ладонями.

— Из-за чего вы повздорили на этот раз?

— Ерунда, как обычно. Снова попробовал легилименцию, и снова ничего не получилось. Ему что-то известно, но он не может рассказать, поэтому бесится и перестает понимать даже невинные шутки. Раньше орал — теперь не может, и в итоге устраивает хаос.

— Да уж, помню, как эта птичка пела… 

— Вот-вот, мы тут все скучаем по ее голосу. — Снейп хмурился, перелистывая страницы. Наконец нашел то, что искал, и развернул книгу к Сириусу. — Выучи. Лучше было бы опробовать на мышах, но у них нужных симптомов добиться не удалось.

— Ничего, ему самому приходилось быть такой мышью. Думаю, он уже вполне привык. — Сириус сосредоточился на тексте заклинания.

— Что ты мелешь! 

Пол ударил под ноги, стены заходили ходуном. Сириус едва не свалился с кресла. С полок посыпались банки, один из шкафчиков рухнул со стены и треснул.

— Что это?

Они синхронно вскочили и бросились к выходу. Одну из стен пересекла длинная узкая трещина, на полу валялись осколки камней.

— Землетрясение? — неуверенно предположил Снейп, но тут в коридор влетел голубь-Патронус и сообщил голосом одного из близнецов Уизли:

— На нас напали. Мрази сбросили бомбу! Тут раненые, скорее!

Патронус испарился, едва успев договорить.

— Проверь Малфоя и бегом на улицу, — бросил Снейп, устремляясь вверх по лестнице.

— Почему я?!

Ответа он не дождался, и пришлось вернуться в комнату, где возлежал Малфой. Он встретил Сириуса обеспокоенным взглядом, но похоже, ничего страшного с ним не случилось. В комнате царил беспорядок, хотя его вполне мог устроить и сам Малфой.

— Ты в порядке? — зачем-то спросил Сириус.

Тот поднял бровь и перевел взгляд вбок — там обвалились полки; один из непонятных маггловских приборов на столе у Снейпа искрил и дымился.

— Сейчас. — Сириус направил палочку и трансфигурировал прибор в кактус. 

Пусть Снейп потом ругается. Если бы эта штука что-нибудь подожгла, было бы хуже.

— Ладно. Я наверх. Там что-то…

Пол ушел из-под ног, и Сириус больно приложился боком о каменный пол. Сверху что-то посыпалось. Он прикрыл голову и пополз к столу, надеясь под ним спрятаться. Казалось, великан взял комнату в кулак и жестоко ее трясет, как стаканчик с игральными костями. Вокруг стоял грохот, что-то падало, разбивалось, катилось. Сириус бросил свою затею и сжался в комок, надеясь, что сюда не провалится весь замок. 

Он не сразу понял, что все стихло. 

Сириус осторожно поднял голову и огляделся. В комнате обвалилось все, что стояло и висело. Дверь слетела с петель, стол отбросило в стену, кровать перевернулась набок. Малфой лежал на полу, едва прикрытый краем одеяла. Он весь от розовых пяток до волос был засыпан пылью и каменной крошкой. Глаза у него были закрыты. 

— Твою мать… — Сириус откашлялся, выбрался из-под мусора и осмотрелся в поисках палочки. 

Когда все началось, она была у него в руке, но теперь исчезла. Сириус решил повременить с поисками. Сначала нужно было позаботиться о Малфое. 

Сириус осторожно перевернул его и прислушался — Малфой дышал. С трудом, правда, но так было и раньше. Снейп объяснял, что легкие после лекарств и полурастительного существования у магглов будут восстанавливаться еще долго. Сириус и сам помнил, как больно поначалу было дышать. Просто дышать обычным, а не стерильным лабораторным воздухом. Пришлось больше месяца привыкать.

Пульс у Малфоя прощупывался. Сердце билось медленно, словно тот спал. Малфой мог сломать себе что-нибудь, упав с кровати, но сейчас это было не определить. Главное — жив, остальное приложится.

Сириус пополз к двери, приподнимая упавшие с полок вещи, обломки и мусор. Палочки нигде не было. Обычно хватало беспалочкового «Акцио», чтобы она оказалась в руке, но не в этот раз. Он приподнял папку с какими-то рецептами и, наконец, увидел ее. Огромный камень придавил палочку к полу, пробив дерево. В трещине торчали кусочки сердцевины. Катастрофа. Колдовать ею теперь было смертельно опасно. 

Сириус откатил камень, бережно поднял её, погладил пальцами, будто надеясь залечить прикосновением.

Палочка так и ощущалась — как раненый друг, которому надо было срочно помочь. Но у него не было под рукой ни мастера, ни даже инструментов. Только гора мусора и один полутруп. Кстати… Сириус обернулся к Малфою. Тот уже пришел в себя и теперь внимательно на него смотрел.

— Ты как? Нормально?

Малфой шевельнул губами, а потом медленно открыл и закрыл глаза.

«Да», — понял Сириус. Ну, раз так, — то надо, в конце концов, узнать, что произошло. Он поднялся с пола, укрыл Малфоя одеялом, чтобы тот не замерз на голом полу, и направился к двери.

— Там что-то случилось. Я побегу наверх, — если… — Сириус сглотнул, о плохом говорить не хотелось. — Я приведу помощь. Лежи здесь.

Малфой сжал губы и моргнул, и Сириус бросился в коридор, но сразу замер. Бежать было некуда — их завалило.

* * *

— Мы застряли.

После того, как Сириус почти полчаса провозился с камнями, пытаясь при помощи сломанной палочки открыть проход наверх, он решил вернуться в комнату к Малфою. Все было безрезультатно. И тот имел полное право знать, что вокруг происходит, пусть даже и не мог помочь.

Сириус замер в дверном проеме. 

Страшно представить, что произошло наверху. С магглов сталось бы сбросить ядерную бомбу. Кажется, именно так называлось то, о чем говорила мисс Фигг и что Ремус показывал на видео. Если произошло что-то в этом роде — они все равно уже мертвы. Только шевелятся зачем-то, как курицы, которые продолжают дрыгать лапками, когда им уже отрубили головы. 

Нельзя об этом думать. Нельзя! Маги магглам нужны, а значит, на такие радикальные методы они не пойдут. Да, не пойдут. Именно так Сириус предпочел считать.

Малфой лежал на полу, смотрел на Сириуса из-под длинных белесых ресниц и молчал. Естественно, молчал — говорить-то не мог, а именно сейчас хотелось услышать человеческий голос. После стольких лет взаперти на Сириуса порой накатывали приступы паники, и сейчас как раз начинался очередной.

Надо было что-то делать, чем-то заняться — может даже просто поговорить с Малфоем. Хотя бы моргнет в ответ, или скорчит рожу, или врежет камнем по голове — все дело.

— Проход завалило, палочка сломана. Ни черта не получается ей сделать, даже Патронуса послать. 

Сириус усмехнулся и сполз на пол. Малфой скривился, закатил глаза и снова взглянул на него. На его лбу блестели бисеринки пота. Похоже, начинается лихорадка. А Снейп еще говорил про какие-то антибиотики, которые надо колоть по часам. Где их искать? Как колоть? Да и есть ли в этом смысл? Сириус подошел и сел с ним рядом. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? С тобой все хорошо?

Малфой злобно зыркнул на Сириуса и втянул сквозь сжатые зубы воздух.

— Что-то болит? Слушай, я мало что понимаю… 

Малфой закрыл глаза. 

Сириус поправил на нем одеяло. Совершенно невозможно сидеть здесь, когда непонятно, что делается наверху. Как там Гарри, Снейп, Ремус, да и все остальные? Сражаются, захвачены или уже мертвы?.. В это верить не хотелось. Надо считать, что при самом плохом раскладе их забрали. В лучшем случае — держат оборону. А так как уходить лучше все равно через пещеры, рано или поздно остальные пробьются сюда. Ну не бросят же их с Малфоем на произвол судьбы… и магглов.

Если так, надо бы помочь им со своей стороны. Жаль, Малфой не может двигаться. Хотя он же и так может помочь. Если подтащить его к выходу, он при помощи своего нового дара сможет убрать часть камней и расчистить путь наверх.

— Послушай, давай я подтащу тебя к завалу, и ты попробуешь пробить проход. Сможешь?

Малфой искоса взглянул на Сириуса и вздохнул.

— Ну конечно, сможешь! Как истерику со швырянием книгами устраивать — так пожалуйста, а как помочь спасти свою собственную хорёчью шкуру — нет?!

Взгляд у Малфоя был недоверчивым. Похоже, он сомневался. То ли в том, что сможет это сделать, то ли в том, что это надо сделать, то ли в том, что Сириус способен куда-то его дотащить. Особенно голым и по острым камням. Сириус же сомневался, что сможет взять Малфоя на руки. Тот, конечно, значительно исхудал у магглов, но пушинкой отнюдь не был. Впрочем, его вполне можно было протащить на матрасе. Благо недалеко.

Малфой на такое предложение фыркнул, а Сириуса по голове чем-то несильно ударило. Как оказалось, деревянным футляром, который, упав на пол, раскрылся. В нем была палочка. Ну конечно! Как об этом можно было забыть! На следующий же день после того, как Малфой открыл глаза, Драко притащил сюда его запасную палочку. Хотел, чтобы отец как можно скорее почувствовал себя полноценным волшебником. 

Палочка была старая, рукоятка основательно стерта, кончик сбит. Сириус примерился, взмахнул пару раз — несколько длинней, чем привык, но он сразу ощутил теплую волну магии, готовую откликнуться на его зов. Казалось, будто палочка слегка вибрировала у него в руке. Сириус направил ее на разбитую банку и произнес: «Репаро». Магия с готовностью откликнулась, возвращая банке целостность. Палочка была абсолютно послушна. Как родная.

Сириус взглянул на Малфоя. Тот смотрел на него с усмешкой и какой-то горечью в глазах, но тут же принял равнодушный вид. Нет, ну что ж они так и будут взглядами переговариваться? Невыносимо же! Возможно, заклинание, которое Снейп показывал ему, перед тем как началось нападение, решит проблему. Что-то там было про восстановление тонуса мышц…

— Я сейчас, — сказал Сириус и выскочил в соседнюю комнату. 

Дверь лаборатории лежала на полу. Стол был погребен под обвалившимся потолком. Все полки лежали на полу среди осколков и обломков. «Акцио» тут не поможет: Сириус даже не помнил, как называлась эта книга. Да и пойди вытащи ее из-под камней. Он попытался посмотреть сквозь провал, но ничего не увидел — ни единого просвета. Сириус осторожно разгреб часть завала и, с трудом удерживая магией огромные камни, вытащил книгу. 

Она пострадала, но не очень сильно. Часть листов оказалась измята и испачкана, но буквы были вполне читаемы. Подсветив себе Люмосом, Сириус прочитал заклинание и рекомендации к нему. По идее, действительно могло помочь, да и выглядело вроде несложно. Почему бы не попробовать? В конце концов, хуже явно не будет.

Сириус взял книгу с собой, вернулся к Малфою и кратко объяснил, что собирается сделать. Тот посмотрел на него как на безумца. Потом вздохнул и прикрыл глаза — «делай что хочешь». Сириус направил палочку, еще раз сверился с книгой и произнес заклинание. Малфой заискрился, открыл рот, а потом вдруг заорал. Крик становился все громче, пока не замер. Тишина обрушилась так внезапно, что Сириус на мгновение решил, что оглох. 

Малфой, тяжело дыша, лежал на полу с зажмуренными глазами.

— Ну… кажется, что-то получилось, — Сириус опустился рядом с ним.

— Чтоб тебя… — прошептал Малфой. — Хуже Круцио.

— Зато у тебя прорезался голос.

— Замечательно! Каким самонадеянным придурком надо быть, чтобы применять неопробованные заклинания!

Сириус уже пожалел, что вернул Малфою голос. Пока тот молчал, было лучше.

— Сволочь ты! Хуже Нюниуса.

Пальцы Малфоя чуть дрогнули.

— Вот видишь — раньше ты и этого не мог!

— Будто это что-то меняет!

— А разве нет?

— Нет! Какой смысл в голосе, если то, о чем хотел предупредить, похоже, уже случилось. Все, Блэк. Финита ля комедия. Ты притащил своим живую бомбу, недоумок. Снова.


	8. Лес

Поначалу к Дамблдору Люциус обращаться не собирался. Еще со школы отношение к директору у него было неоднозначным. Да и отец всегда просил держаться от него на расстоянии. Могущественный маг и не самый плохой ученый, Дамблдор хоть и умел выглядеть добродушным стариком, на самом деле был достаточно жестким политиком. Люциус был убежден, что именно Дамблдор стоял за тем, что отец перестал появляться в министерстве, занялся сомнительным бизнесом с поставкой ингредиентов, в итоге заболел драконьей оспой и умер. 

Но уже третья неделя с начала расследования подходила к концу, а существенного продвижения так и не наметилось. Нанятый сыщик уверял: «скоро-скоро, уже почти нашел», — и присылал бессодержательные отчеты. Складывалось впечатление, что он просто не может решить поставленную задачу, но продолжает тянуть деньги. Настоящий слизеринец. Люциус все чаще вспоминал о Дамблдоре, и в конце концов нехотя признался себе, что поговорить с ним все же придется.

Дамблдора удалось поймать только в Министерстве, куда Люциус наведался, специально подгадав время. Письма до старика то ли не доходили, то ли у него не было времени их читать, но все же Люциус надеялся, что тот просто откладывал их до лучших времен. С момента победы над Темным Лордом прошло чуть больше трех месяцев, но до сих пор активно шли заседания Визенгамота, решались судьбы тех, кого подозревали в связи с Темным лордом и участии в его преступлениях. И Дамблдор разрывался между Хогвартсом и Министерством. 

Люциус перехватил его в коридорах у зала суда. Толпы служащих и стайки бумажных самолетиков носились мимо, совершенно не способствуя конфиденциальному разговору, но иной возможности поговорить в ближайшие полгода, похоже, не ожидалось. 

Дамблдор выглядел на все свои сто с гаком лет, едва ли не горбился и совсем не улыбался. Складывалось впечатление, что он не спал по меньшей мере неделю. Морщинистое лицо выглядело серым, взгляд за стеклами очков выражал непомерную усталость. Дамблдор страшно спешил и собирался отмахнуться от него, но Люциус не позволил себе упустить шанс.

— Сириус Блэк невиновен, Питер Петтигрю жив, — сообщил он Дамблдору едва ли не на ухо. 

Удивительно, что тот его расслышал в министерском гвалте.

— Откуда у вас эти сведения?

— Я разговаривал с Сириусом, и у меня есть основания ему верить.

— Джеймс и Лили тоже ему верили, и где они сейчас?.. — Дамблдор поднял руку, словно собирался похлопать Люциуса по плечу, но так к нему и не прикоснулся. Только вздохнул: — Хорошо, у меня есть буквально две-три минуты, давайте найдем местечко потише и поговорим.

Они вошли в ближайший свободный зал для заседаний, и Дамблдор запер дверь. Люциусу сразу стало не по себе; большой темный зал с высоким куполообразным потолком мало подходил для разговора. Но, похоже, Дамблдор так не считал. 

— Я вас очень внимательно слушаю, мистер Малфой. Но у вас не больше трех минут, — его голос пугающим эхом отразился от стен.

— Сириус Блэк не был Хранителем тайны Поттеров, — Люциус старался делать вид, что ему нет никакого дела до обстановки. Он ведь даже не был тут ни разу, откуда же ощущение, что он пережил в подобном зале немало неприятных часов? — Они решили пойти на хитрость, сделали из Сириуса подсадную утку, но на самом деле он ничего не знал. Хранителем был Петтигрю. И именно он рассказал о Поттерах Темному Лорду.

— Не называйте его так, иначе я решу, что вы тоже на его стороне.

— Вы отлично знаете, что это не так.

— Сейчас я уже ни в чем не уверен, — Дамблдор покачал головой и оперся о стоявшее рядом кресло. — Все, что я знаю, я узнал с ваших слов, а этого мало. 

— То есть лучше пусть невиновный остается в Азкабане, а преступник гуляет на свободе, чем вы допустите, что я говорю правду? Я же не прошу выпустить Блэка сейчас же, только помочь доказать, что он невиновен, и после этого…

— А если он все же служил Волдеморту? — Морщины на лице Дамблдора будто стали глубже.

— Я не верю, что он переметнулся. Если бы так, меня бы самого не было в живых. У Сириуса был прямой портключ в поместье, а Темный… — Черт бы побрал этого Дамблдора! Люциус быстро исправился: — Волдеморт давно хотел до меня добраться.

— При всем уважении, Люциус, Поттеры были для Волдеморта намного важнее вас. Возможно, после их гибели вас с Нарциссой ждала бы та же участь. Если, конечно, на самом деле вы не были на его стороне, — глаза у Дамблдора были холодными и колючими. От его взгляда Люциусу стало очень не по себе.

— Поговорите с Сириусом сами! Есть же способы: легилименция…

— Думаю, вы прекрасно знаете, насколько все Блэки сильны в ментальной магии. Он еще в школе научился меня обманывать, так что, к сожалению, я ничем не могу помочь. 

— То есть вы не готовы даже предположить, что он невиновен?

— Почему же… — Дамблдор опустил взгляд и в задумчивости потер спинку кресла. — Раз вы об этом говорите, значит, шанс есть, и его стоит рассмотреть. Но, надеюсь, вы понимаете, что Сириус мог вас обмануть, сыграть на ваших теплых чувствах к нему?

— Нет никаких теплых чувств! Он просто кузен Нарциссы, и она за него волнуется, а я — за нее.

Дамблдор понимающе улыбнулся. 

— Хорошо, допустим, я вам верю. Единственное, что с гарантией снимет все обвинения с Сириуса — живой Питер Петтигрю на заседании Визенгамота. Остального, боюсь, в сложившейся ситуации будет недостаточно.

— Именно это я и пытаюсь сделать. Если верить Сириусу, Петтигрю — анимаг, умеющий превращаться в крысу. Найти крысу в Британии — задача невыполнимая.

— Оставаться слишком долгое время в анимагической форме тяжело, но возможно. Да, действительно, задача трудная, но, на мой взгляд, выполнимая. Если Питер на самом деле жив, — он выпрямился, — я думаю, он будет держаться поближе к магическому миру, чтобы быть в курсе событий. 

— Он может попытаться спрятаться у своих друзей или родственников.

— Родственников, насколько мне известно, у него не осталось. У бедного мальчика была только больная мама, которая умерла почти сразу после того, как он закончил школу. А друг у него теперь остался всего один.

— Ремус Люпин.

— Да, именно Ремус. Возможно, он вам что-нибудь и насчет Сириуса подскажет. 

До Люпина Люциус мечтал добраться уже давно, но тот словно в воду канул. Где он живет, никто не знал; в Лондоне и в магических кварталах он не появлялся. Впрочем, он вроде и раньше жил отшельником и нигде не работал.

— Вы знаете, как его найти?

— У меня должен был остаться его адрес. Он всегда старался держать меня в курсе дел. Я пришлю вам адрес, как только доберусь до Хогвартса. А теперь вынужден попрощаться — эти чиновники с ума меня сведут. 

* * *

Шеклболт отличался изрядной аврорской наглостью: когда Люциус вернулся домой, тот удобно устроился в хозяйском кресле в его же собственном кабинете, пил кофе и читал взятую тут же с полки «Экономикс» Макконнелла и Брю. Странный выбор.

— Не думал, что чистокровные маги интересуются магглами, — сказал Шеклболт вместо приветствия и поднялся, уступая Люциусу законное место.

— Когда я предлагал вам чувствовать себя как дома, я не думал, что вы будете вести себя как дома, — огрызнулся Люциус, приводя наклон спинки в привычное положение.

— Простите. Ваша жена предложила мне кофе и сказала, что не знает, сколько вас придется ждать, вот я и поизучал вашу библиотеку. Вы меня приятно удивили, мистер Малфой.

— Вы меня тоже. — Люциус не собирался сдерживать раздражение, поэтому добавил: — Только неприятно. 

Шеклболт оскалился белозубой ухмылкой и устроился в кресле для посетителей.

— Думаю, ваше мнение скоро изменится. Должно быть, вы уже знаете, что мое расследование всколыхнуло омут под названием «министерство». Уже не раз и не два мне предлагали оставить расследование, иначе «все может закончиться очень плохо, а вы еще так молоды, Кингсли», — Шеклболт явно кого-то передразнил.

— Вам угрожали?

— Не совсем же они идиоты. Нет, пока только намекали, что я занимаюсь бесполезным и никому не нужным делом. Хочу предупредить, чтобы и вы были поосторожнее. 

— До меня не добрался Темный Лорд, думаю, я смогу разобраться и со всеми остальными. Удалось узнать что-то конкретное?

Все же это была хорошая новость. Раз Шеклболт кому-то помешал, можно было надеяться, что на свет выплывет какая-то часть правды. 

— Я все больше и больше склонен верить вашим словам, мистер Малфой. Слишком много странностей. Я помню, вы говорили про амулет, который передали Сириусу. — Люциус кивнул, его очень интересовала судьба семейного артефакта. — У него самого при задержании ничего похожего не нашли, а вот у миссис Поттер на шее действительно был портключ.

— Зеленый камень на серебряной цепочке?

— Именно так. Точно как вы говорили.

— Вот дура, почему она им не воспользовалась? — Хотя чему удивляться — грязнокровка есть грязнокровка.

— Вы же говорили, что он зачарован так, чтобы им мог воспользоваться только Сириус Блэк.

— Да, но он же как-то обошел это ограничение. Правда, я так и не поинтересовался, как именно.

— То, что он стал крестным Гарри Поттера, не могло как-то повлиять?

— Возможно... — И как это он раньше об этом не подумал? — Возможно, чтобы портключ получилось активировать, он должен был находиться на шее Гарри Поттера, а не Лили или Джеймса. Блэк пытался защитить крестника, но, как всегда, сделал это крайне неуклюже. 

Шеклболт кивнул.

— Я предположил то же самое. Но это еще не доказательство, вы же понимаете.

— Да, — вздохнул Люциус. — И, похоже, вернуть портключ законными способами шансов у меня нет?

— Почему же? Если сможете доказать, что он принадлежит именно вам, думаю, его отдадут. В качестве улики он не проходит, родственники его назад не требовали.

С этим Люциус решил разобраться позже. Не помогут законные средства — всегда есть шанс на жадных до золота секретарей и мелких чиновников. 

— Есть что-нибудь новое о свидетелях гибели Петтигрю?

— Увы, ничего. Просмотрел не одно воспоминание — все слишком далеко от эпицентра, чтобы разглядеть что-то конкретное. Много дыма, крики, кровь... — Шеклболт поморщился. — Никаких крыс я не заметил, хотя пересматривал несколько раз. 

— Должно же быть что-то! Может, те, кто сейчас пытается вам помешать, что-то знают? Не зря же они заволновались.

— Тут все просто: если я выясню, что расследование было проведено кое-как, и все это время настоящий преступник разгуливал на свободе — полетят головы. Много голов, а этого мало кто хочет. Сейчас только-только начинает все успокаиваться, а тут — я. — Шеклболт откинулся на спинку кресла и самодовольно улыбнулся.

Похоже, ему все это очень нравилось. 

Они проговорили с Шеклболтом еще какое-то время, тот передал папки с копиями заключений и допросов, в которых светилось несколько известных имен. Их лучше было проверить в частном порядке. Они попрощались, когда уже стало темнеть, в кабинете зажглись свечи, а Нарцисса поинтересовалась, будет ли гость с ними ужинать. Шеклболт отказался и ушел, пожелав удачи.

Сова от Даблдора появилась почти ночью: огромная и насупленная, она с грохотом постучалась в окно спальни. И улетела сразу же, как отдала письмо. В переписку старик вступать явно не собирался. Кроме адреса, в письме не было ни слова. 

* * *

Но отправиться к Люпину на следующее же утро Люциусу не удалось.

С самого начала он вел поиски по нескольким направлениям. В том числе — просто решил устроить скупку крыс у населения, проверять их, а потом перепродавать в магические питомники, частные совятни, аптеки и все прочие места, где была стабильная потребность в мелких грызунах. Люциус не особо надеялся на это предприятие — все же Петтигрю не был обычной крысой и вряд ли дал бы себя поймать. Но, похоже, он ошибся. 

Утром его срочно вызвали по каминной связи. Представитель отдела магического правопорядка сообщил, что на выделенную Люциусом под скупку крыс лавку было совершено нападение. Деньги вынесены, крысы сбежали, а управляющий Джейк находится в Мунго и ничего не помнит. Люциус сразу же отправился на место преступления. Министерские предположили, что лавку ограбил охранник, которого теперь нигде не могли найти. Тем более что золота в ней действительно хранилось немало.

Вежливый и дотошный молодой следователь выспрашивал у прибывшего на место Люциуса про родственников охранника и размер похищенной суммы, интересовался, не пропало ли что-то еще — в общем, задавал все приличествующие ситуации вопросы.

В то, что верный Цецилий Флинт решился на ограбление, Люциус не поверил ни на миг. Похоже, он чуть было не поймал Петтигрю, но мерзкая крыса оказалась слишком кусачей и сбежала, не оставив следов. Отвратительно. Теперь он наверняка забьется в какую-нибудь дыру, из которой еще долго не покажет носа. Или теперь, имея при себе деньги, Петтигрю вполне может скрыться за границей. Пробраться на какой-нибудь корабль, идущий на континент или в Америку, и увезти с собой надежду освободить Сириуса.

Впрочем, он мог бы сделать что-то подобное и раньше, но почему-то не сделал. Значит, что-то удерживало его в Британии. Но для начала надо было найти Флинта — или хотя бы его труп. Рассчитывать на министерских ищеек не приходилось: они никогда не отличались умом. 

Отсюда же, из Косой Аллеи, Люциус отправил записку Шеклболту и наведался к Борджину в Лютный, но, к сожалению, тот не рассказал ничего нового. Долго оправдывался, говорил: «Никто из нормальных магов никогда бы в жизни не покусился на ценности Малфоев. Нет-нет, мистер Малфой, мы чтим традиции...» Черта лысого они, конечно, чтят, а не традиции. Хотя память о неудачливых воришках, посмевших лет этак пятьдесят назад пробраться в Малфой-мэнор, должна была жить до сих пор. Тем не менее, его слова подтвердили догадку Люциуса, что лавку ограбил именно Петтигрю. 

Люциус вызвал на встречу так разочаровавшего его сыщика и поручил опросить свидетелей, которые могли видеть, кто заходил в лавку. Возможно, получится найти того, кто продал крысу-Петтигрю. Уже наступил вечер, когда Люциус наконец разобрался со всеми связанными с ограблением делами, зашел к Джейку в Мунго, надеясь, что тот хоть что-то помнит, дал объявление о найме новых людей — как бы там ни было, а шанс поймать Петтигрю именно таким способом все еще оставался. 

Следующим утром Люциус аппарировал по адресу, который сообщил Дамблдор.

Дом, в котором жил Люпин, больше походил на старый покосившийся сарай. Со стороны даже сложно было представить, что там кто-то может жить. Люциус постучал в ветхую дверь, боясь, что она просто развалится от одного прикосновения.

— Кто там? — дверь приоткрылась, и в щели показался покрасневший глаз и часть носа.

— Мистер Люпин? Я бы хотел с вами поговорить.

— Малфой? Люциус Малфой?

То, что Люпин его узнал, Люциуса не удивило — все же он был довольно заметной личностью. Даже если тот жил отшельником, он должен был выписывать «Пророк». 

— Да, я Люциус Малфой. Мне нужна информация о ваших друзьях, Сириусе Блэке и Питере Петтигрю.

— Сириус мне не друг!

Дверь, наконец, открылась, и Люциус увидел Люпина. Старая заплатанная мантия, спутанные патлы, шрамы на лице и настороженный, но какой-то хищный взгляд. Сразу вспомнилось, что до полнолуния не так уж далеко. Люциус отступил на шаг.

— Сириус невиновен.

Люпин прищурился:

— Почему я должен вам верить? Не знаю, что у вас были за отношения, но...

Люциус больше всего на свете не выносил намеки на то, что Сириус был его любовником. Хотя, может, Люпин и не это имел в виду.

— Причем тут какие-то отношения? Есть доказательства, что он невиновен. Вы дружили с ним столько лет и так легко поверили, что он убийца?

— Нет... — На лице Люпина отразилась неподдельная мука. Но он тут же взял себя в руки. — Знаете, Сириус иногда был способен на... опасные шалости. Да, мне сложно поверить, что он мог предать Джеймса и Гарри, но... люди меняются, и меняются незаметно для окружающих.

— Какой же вы хороший друг. — Люциус не мог сдержать сарказм.

— Молчите! Что вы можете знать? Сириус сам мне говорил, что Джеймс с семьей спрятались под Фиделиусом и именно он является Хранителем. Он не мог мне соврать. Зачем?

— Он хотел, чтобы все так думали, чтобы охотились именно за ним, а не за Петтигрю, который как раз и оказался настоящим предателем.

— Чушь. Питер погиб как герой! — Но, похоже, Люпин уже засомневался.

— Но при этом остался жив.

— Жив? — Люпин с силой вцепился в дверной косяк.

— Жив. Подставил Сириуса, а теперь прячется. Надо его найти. Помогите мне.

— Если он действительно жив...

Вдруг рядом с Люциусом появилась белая полупрозрачная рысь. Повела ушами и сказала зычным голосом Кингсли:

— Сириуса Блэка пытались отравить в Азкабане. Мне удалось найти для него врача, и он говорит, шансы невелики.


	9. Интерлюдия 3. Болото

— Блэк, какая жалость… Ты без палочки, связан, а вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы тебе помочь.

— Чтоб ты сдох, Малфой! Мои друзья отомстят!

— Разумеется. Я даже не сомневаюсь. Поттер, беременная грязнокровка, жалкий оборванец и трусливый коротышка — отличные у тебя друзья, Блэк. Как же низко ты пал.

— Не так низко, как ты! Прислуживаешь какому-то уроду…

— Круцио! Не смей так говорить о Темном Лорде! Фините…

— А что? Правда глаза колет? Ну, давай, давай, убей меня, Цисси будет в восторге, как и Белла! Давай. Подними палочку — «Авада Кедавра»… Что, слабо?

— Люциус, авроры!

— Давай, один взмах палочкой, Малфой… 

* * *

— В книге говорится, что Арка — не просто врата в царство Мертвых, а портал в другую вселенную. Каждый момент времени создаются миллиарды новых миров, они разбегаются, как круги по воде. Одни застревают в нашем сознании, другие остаются отголосками в снах. Арка хранит все. 

— Это сумасшествие.

— Да, наверное. Если туда попадает человек, вселенные устремляются к нему, липнут, выстраиваются, создают для него новые жизни, которые можно проживать снова и снова. За секунду здесь несколько жизней там.

— И как эта информация поможет вернуть Блэка? И при чем здесь я?

— Невыразимцы по моей просьбе попытались «считать» Арку. Понять, что там происходит, чтобы найти в ней Сириуса и узнать, как его вернуть. Сказали, что чаще всего он в своих «снах» видит вас, помимо своих друзей, Снейпа, Азкабана и меня. 

— Я для него никто. 

— Вы для него раздражающий фактор. Невыразимцы вычислили, что если вы окажетесь в одной вероятностной вселенной, она прогнется и вытолкнет вас обратно, в реальный мир.

— Но как нам оказаться в одной вселенной?

— В этом главная проблема.


	10. Скала

Если бы это хоть что-то изменило, Сириус бы тут же убил Малфоя и сжег его труп в Адском огне. Но теперь было поздно. Опоздал он, опоздал Снейп, они все опоздали. Теперь надежды не осталось. 

Наверное, то, что порт-ключ не сработал в нужный момент, было знаком судьбы. Следовало заавадить Малфоя и смываться самому, оставив проклятым магглам мертвое тело. В трупах волшебников нет никакой магии, они ничем не отличаются от мертвых магглов и совершенно бесполезны для механизаторов. Да, все планы потерпели бы крах, но лучше так, чем полный разгром.

Сириус уже успел всласть наораться и разнести все вокруг, а теперь сидел в дальнем от Малфоя углу, поджав ноги и обхватив голову. Ужасно хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Не Малфоя — что с него взять. Какого-нибудь маггла, лучше нескольких, а еще лучше — всех. 

— Что будешь делать? — хрипло спросил Малфой после долгого молчания.

Сириус не знал, что ответить. Надо было взять себя в руки, составить план, разведать обстановку и, естественно, что-то сделать с Малфоем. Не оставлять же так.

— Надо раскопать завал и помочь...

Люциус хохотнул:

— И без тебя разберут. Некому там уже помогать. Надо бежать.

— Трус!

Сейчас Малфой был ему как никогда противен. У него же сын остался наверху, а тот только о своей шкуре думает.

— В моем положении можно позволить себе быть трусом. Если магглы сюда доберутся, — Люциус вздохнул, — обвалю на них потолок.

— Нет, это не вариант. Мы можем выбраться через пещеры по другую сторону гор, добраться до Комплекса и всех освободить. Или...

На самом деле он сам не верил в то, что сможет туда пробраться и кому-нибудь помочь.

— Отличный план. Никакой фантазии.

— Все же предлагаешь остаться здесь? Заманчиво.

— Остальным ты сейчас не поможешь, — тихо сказал Малфой и замолчал ненадолго. Потом спросил: — Азкабан еще стоит?

— Нет. Дементоры долго не подпускали к нему магглов, но те научились бороться и с ними.

Еще в самом начале Войны Малфой пытался пробраться в Азкабан, чтобы освободить своих друзей-Пожирателей. Крауч долго сопротивлялся этой идее, но потом поддержал. Правда, добраться до Азкабана им не удалось. Дементоры просто озверели. Министерство их больше не контролировало, они пошли вразнос и выпили души у всех заключенных. Теперь, после атаки магглов, там было пепелище и закрытый исследовательский бункер, как рассказывал Драко.

— Проклятье. Великаны, оборотни, русалки?

Сириусу оставалось только горько рассмеяться. Волшебники терпели поражение по всем фронтам. Магглы истребляли магию, запирали в клетки, расчленяли, чтобы изучать. Даже волшебных существ почти не осталось.

— Связи с другими странами? — не унимался Малфой.

— С тех пор как тебя взяли — ничего. Все было завязано на тебе.

Они пытались выйти на связного, но, как оказалось, поймали и его. Совы и летучие мыши, отправленные на континент, неизменно перехватывались. Попытка воспользоваться специальным порт-ключом привела к трагедии — гонец погиб. 

— Понятно.

Малфой замолчал. Наверное, пытался составить план. 

Свет, все это время продолжавший гореть, вдруг замигал и погас. Похоже, генератор приказал долго жить. Сириус понимал, что оставаться здесь нельзя. Надо выбираться — или на поверхность, или в соседние пещеры, по которым можно уйти дальше. Хотя куда с Малфоем уйдешь? Его надо было оставить здесь — для его же безопасности, а лучше убить... пока не нашли. А потом уже в одиночку попробовать что-нибудь сделать. 

От мысли об убийстве Сириуса замутило. Он взмахнул палочкой, подвешивая к потолку маленький светящейся шарик. Жаль было тратить силы на колдовство, но сидеть в полной темноте он не мог. 

— Надо уходить, и поскорее, — сказал Малфой.

— А что делать с тобой? Оставить здесь? Убить?!

— Как милосердно...

— С этой штукой тебя везде найдут. Я не смогу ее вытащить! — Сириуса буквально трясло от отчаяния.

— Конечно, ты сможешь ее вытащить или как минимум обезвредить. — В голосе Малфоя было столько спокойной уверенности, что Сириус опешил.

Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Малфоя. Но тот лежал так, что выражения его лица Сириусу было не видно.

— Как?

— Тебе лучше знать. Ты же чувствуешь всю это чертову технику? Вот и чувствуй!

— Блядь, раньше не мог сказать? — Сириус даже подскочил.

Действительно, очень просто! Если это прибор — а маяк на самом деле прибор, просто очень маленький и спрятанный где-то в теле, — его можно почувствовать, а потом найти и обезвредить, например, лишив источника энергии или заблокировав сигнал. Все можно! Еще Снейпа называл глупцом, а сам-то...

Сириус устроился на коленях рядом с Малфоем и сдернул с него простыню. Нужен был контакт, кожа к коже, чтобы точно почувствовать энергетические потоки. Он закрыл глаза и положил руки на его грудь. Кожа под ладонями была гладкой и прохладной. Приятной. Сириус неосознанно погладил безволосую грудь, провел по ней вверх, вниз, спустился к бокам, ощущая под пальцами выступающие ребра. 

Кожа да кости. Год назад Сириус и сам выглядел не лучше.

— Что ты делаешь? — В голосе Малфоя слышалось раздражение.

— Ищу, — ответил Сириус и постарался сосредоточиться. 

Ничего особенного пока не ощущалось. Он медленно водил руками по телу Малфоя, то спускаясь к животу, то поднимаясь к шее, касался ладонями бедер, икр, лодыжек, стараясь не пропустить ни кусочка. Словно слепец, Сириус ощупывал его и в то же время прислушивался к себе, пытаясь поймать отголоски энергии, которая есть в любом маггловском приборе. Даже если маяк совсем маленький, его работоспособность должна как-то поддерживаться. Значит, его можно заметить. Сириус провел по шее Малфоя, дотронулся до подбородка...

Что-то словно укололо пальцы. Здесь?! Сириус замер, пытаясь понять, действительно ли нашел маяк. Под пальцами бешено бился пульс Малфоя, мешая сосредоточиться. Но все же Сириус почувствовал что-то, — и перед глазами вспыхнула яркая красная точка. У основания шеи, рядом с позвоночником Малфоя, что-то было. Слабые потоки энергии смешивались, проникали в мозг, в позвоночник. Словно паразит выпустил свои щупальца. 

От этого сравнения затошнило. Мерзость.

— Нашел? — спросил Малфой.

— Кажется, — прошептал Сириус, все еще не открывая глаз. 

Он слегка поглаживал, почти массировал шею Малфоя и пытался сообразить, как сломать маяк. Использовать магию было страшно. Если задеть позвоночник, Малфой останется парализован навсегда. Хотя он уже парализован, и не из-за этой ли штучки?

— Не помнишь, ты давно не можешь двигаться?

— С тех пор, как открыл здесь глаза.

— А раньше?

— Как понимаешь, я не часто приходил в сознание. Но когда это было в последний раз, я попытался голыми руками убить одного из ублюдков, размозжив его голову о стену.

— Не получилось?

— Увы.

— Это было уже после того, как они поставили маяк?

— Откуда мне знать?! Давай, уничтожь его. 

Сириус достал палочку и устроился у Малфоя на груди, чтобы было удобней. Тот тяжело вздохнул, но ничего не сказал, только сжал зубы. Стало так тихо, что было слышно, как где-то капает вода. Сириус прикоснулся кончиком палочки к шее Малфоя, чуть надавил. Пальцы другой руки подсунул под шею, чтобы лучше чувствовать маячок. 

Дежавю. Когда-то уже такое было. Он сидел на груди у злого разгоряченного Малфоя, сжимал его шею, а палочкой тыкал под подбородок. Лицо Малфоя тогда было мокрым и красным, волосы липли к лицу, глаза сверкали от бессильной ярости. Сириус помнил, что в тот момент ощущал триумф. Долгожданная победа будоражила кровь, и он, издеваясь, наклонился к губам Малфоя, будто собираясь поцеловать. Сейчас эта картинка казалась странной, почти нереальной, словно все происходило во сне.

—Ты заснул, что ли? — недовольно прошептал Малфой.

— Не мешай.

Сириус постарался избавиться от воспоминаний и сосредоточиться на деле. Потоки энергии в маячке были едва заметны, пресечь их казалось делом несложным, но хотелось избавить Малфоя от маггловского паразита раз и навсегда. Раскромсать эту мерзость на микроскопические пылинки, сжечь... Сириус сильнее надавил палочкой на шею. Малфой нервно сглотнул, с опаской глядя ему в глаза. Им обоим было страшно. Главное — не промахнуться и не навредить.

— Эванеско! 

Еле заметная молния вошла под кожу Малфоя, но он даже не дернулся, только недовольно скривился:

— Других заклинаний ты не знаешь?

— Тихо!

Сириус пытался понять, получилось или нет. Для Эванеско нужен зрительный контакт, но он словно бы видел этот маячок, и, может быть...

Малфой пошевелился. Сириус даже не сразу понял, что произошло, — он пытался нащупать следы маячка, стремясь понять, действительно ли вырубилась мерзкая штука или магия лишь немного повлияла на работу прибора и тот временно выключился, но еще доставит неприятности.

— Лежи спокойно, — сказал Сириус, когда Малфой пошевелился снова.

— Лежал. Все это время лежал спокойно, больше не хочу.

Малфой медленно, будто не до конца веря в происходящее, поднял руку и схватил Сириуса за запястье.

* * *

В нижних пещерах было зверски холодно и очень влажно. Сириус несся, едва ли не задевая брюхом разлившийся на пути ручеек, и поднимал тучи брызг. Малфой в его пасти висел, почти не шевелясь, что радовало. У них слишком мало времени, чтобы еще и спорить. Если поторопиться, то, возможно, к моменту их появления магглы еще не успеют вывезти всех, и тогда можно будет попробовать спасти хоть кого-нибудь. Разумеется, Малфой не согласился бы даже на короткую вылазку к замку, но кто его спросит?

Они успели уйти буквально в последний момент. Пока Сириус превращал две простыни во что-то вроде штанов и рубашек, готовился к побегу, распихивая по карманам ножи, веревку и карту, пока поднимал Малфоя и помогал ему делать первые шаги, прошла уйма времени. К счастью, когда послышался шум со стороны заваленной лестницы наверх, они уже стояли возле прохода в нижние пещеры. Малфой свой внезапно обретенной беспалочковой магией расширил проход и удерживал потолок. 

— А если это свои? — предположил Сириус, когда с противоположной стороны коридора посыпались камни.

— Проверь.

Малфой оперся спиной на стену. Ноги его почти не держали. Фактически Сириусу приходилось тащить его на себе, что тоже отнимало время.

На лестнице с грохотом просели камни, в коридоре заклубилась пыль. Еще немного — и проход откроется. Магглы или нет? Сириус сосредоточился. Если он почувствует технику, надо будет бежать.

— Магглы, — сказал он через мгновение.

Малфой дернулся и чуть не упал, Сириусу пришлось его подхватить. Камни над проходом угрожающе зашатались.

— Удержишь?

— Да. Поторопимся, и я обвалю за нами стены. Они еще не скоро до нас доберутся.

Они вышли в коридор, ведущий в подвал. Малфой буквально повис на Сириусе. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, и двигались они невыносимо медленно. Быстрее, быстрее! Сердце буквально выскакивало из груди; за плечо цеплялся Малфой и тяжело дышал. Если бы не необходимость магической помощи, Сириус уже превратил бы его во что-нибудь маленькое. 

До лестницы, ведущей в подвал, было всего несколько шагов. Перед тем, как начать спускаться, Малфой обернулся. Он не сделал ни единого движения, но стены затряслись, роняя камни, и потолок с грохотом обрушился. На мгновение Сириусу показалось, что он услышал человеческий крик; возможно, магглы успели спуститься. Малфой облегченно выдохнул и, потный и усталый, снова навалился на Сириуса. 

На лестнице Малфой запнулся и едва не свернул себе шею. С трудом удержав спутника от падения во второй раз, Сириус не выдержал, взвалил его на плечо и потащил вниз. Они пробрались через залитый водой подвал, в котором когда-то был винный погреб, и вышли к пещерам. На пороге Малфой еще раз обернулся и завалил и лестницу, и погреб, и проход.

— Магглам придется повозиться, — ухмыльнулся он. Теперь требовалась не магия, а быстрые ноги, и Сириус, взмахнув палочкой, превратил Малфоя в хорька. 

Было немного страшно снова применять к Малфою трансфигурацию. С момента уничтожения маячка мысль о том, что именно из-за превращения он мог сдвинуться и парализовать Малфоя, не давала покоя. Сириус не был врачом и не знал, возможно ли это, да и доказать его вину никто бы не сумел. В любом случае, тогда нельзя было поступить иначе! Выбора в тот момент у них не оставалось... Но Снейп мог бы лучше обследовать Малфоя, быстрее узнать о маячке и не допустить того, чтобы их нашли. «Если бы», «если бы», «если бы»! Слишком много этих «если бы», от которых никакого проку.

Сириус выбросил из головы все сомнения: сейчас не до них. Он обернулся Бродягой, подхватил возмущенного Малфоя и побежал вперед.

* * *

Выход из пещер зарос густым кустарником. Колючие ветви переплелись так плотно, что не пропускали солнечный свет. Сириус превратился в человека, расчистил магией выход, подхватил хорька под мягкий живот и вышел в лес. Малфой предсказуемо впился в палец острыми зубами.

— Мерзкая тварь! — рявкнул Сириус.

От боли потемнело в глазах, и он с трудом подавил желание треснуть Малфоя о ближайшее дерево. 

— Не зли меня, иначе останешься зверем навсегда!

Малфой нехотя разжал зубы и угрожающе зашипел. Сириус переложил его в другую руку, сунул прокушенный палец в рот и огляделся. 

Вокруг стояли высокие деревья, они едва слышно шелестели и поскрипывали. Густая листва закрывала небо. Чувствовался запах дыма, словно где-то недалеко был пожар. Вдалеке стрекотал вертолет — значит, магглы еще не ушли. 

Надо было торопиться.

Сириус вновь обернулся собакой, схватил Малфоя и побежал в сторону замка, ориентируясь на запах гари. Он не особо надеялся на успех, но никогда не смог бы себе простить, если бы ушел, не проверив. Кроме того, нужно было попытаться выяснить судьбу остальных. Их всех могли как отправить в Комплекс, так и просто убить. 

Сириус бежал, обдирая шерсть о колючие кусты, тщетно надеясь среди дыма учуять знакомые запахи. Малфой даже не трепыхался, похоже, смирившись с его решением, и Сириус был ему за это благодарен.

Лес вдруг кончился выжженной и залитой водой прогалиной. Сириус замер под сенью облизанных огнем деревьев и вгляделся вперед. В замке бушевал пожар. Библиотечная башня почернела, из ее окон вырывались языки пламени и клубы черного дыма. От мысли о сотнях уникальных книг, превращенных в пепел, заслезились глаза. Крыша над главным залом, насколько было видно, обвалилась. Оставалось надеяться, что там никого не осталось.

У главных ворот столпились люди в военной форме. Там же была и техника: что-то вроде бульдозера, грузовик, несколько боевых роботов, — насколько Сириус мог разглядеть издалека. Сражение, судя по всему, было закончено, а значит, они действительно проиграли. Возможно, кто-то успел убежать, но надеяться на это было сложно. Шансы имелись разве что у Риты Скитер и еще пары анимагов, так как аппарировать с поля боя никто бы не смог: еще пару лет назад над Британией развернули антиаппарацонный барьер. Могли бы помочь порт-ключи, но магглы научились блокировать и их, так что приходилось рассчитывать только на чудо. 

Сириус попытался принюхаться, но дым разъедал ноздри. Понять по запаху, что происходит возле замка и есть ли там кого спасать, было невозможно. Следовало подобраться поближе. Сириус побежал вдоль кромки леса, который чуть дальше подходил к задней части замка. Малфой, похоже, понял его идею, забился, а потом извернулся и вцепился в губу. Сириус едва не взвизгнул, раскрыл пасть, и тот выскочил, сердито шипя.

Понять, что тот говорит, Сириус не мог, как и превратить Малфоя обратно в человека: колдовство гарантированно привлекло бы внимание магглов. Правда, догадаться о содержании эмоциональной хоречьей речи было несложно: Малфой боялся приближаться к замку. Но Сириус не мог поступить иначе — он слишком переживал за остальных. Даже за Нюнчика.

Тратить время на споры не хотелось. Сириус кивнул на замок, гавкнул и побежал дальше, не обращая на Малфоя внимания. Через какое-то время обернулся — хорек, прихрамывая, бежал следом и возмущенно ворчал. Конечно, остаться в одиночестве, да еще и в виде хищной крысы, страшнее, чем приближаться к врагам, тем более, что разведчики почти ничем не рисковали. Кто обращает внимание на животных?  
Сириус дождался, пока Малфой добежит, и снова взял его в пасть. Тот больше не сопротивлялся.

Задняя стена замка обвалилась, обнажив жилые комнаты. На обломках пола торчали джинсы и висел на шнурках ботинок. Любимая гитара Гарри, разломанная на части, валялась на камнях. Не было ни души.

Неподалеку переговаривались магглы, но разобрать слова не получалось. Надо было подобраться поближе. 

Сириус пополз вдоль стены и осторожно выглянул за угол. Яркое солнце било прямо в глаза, мешая смотреть, но зато слышно стало лучше.

— … еще тут торчать, — возмущался белобрысый маггл в черных очках. Он нервно курил, стряхивая пепел на землю.

— Говорят, двое ушли. Вот и ищут, — ответил мускулистый негр.

— Зачем терять время? Эти крысы могут быть уже далеко. Все равно они скоро попадутся. И так почти всех отловили. — Белобрысый выплюнул сигарету и затоптал ее. — Кажется, яйцеголовые уже достаточно материала собрали. Удачная вылазка, да, Стэн?

Третий сосредоточенно нажимал кнопки на пульте управления, но все же откликнулся:

— Да, но эти двое — особый проект Главного.

Особый проект? Сириус слышал об этом впервые. 

— Столько времени из-за них теряем! Я б уже давно дома был. Мэри обещала сегодня что-то особенное...

— А ты, Дейв, лучше не ной, а поглядывай по сторонам. По моим данным, один их них умеет превращаться в собаку. Поэтому…

— Такую, что ли? — крикнул кто-то сверху.

Из окна торчал тощий парень и тыкал пальцем в Сириуса. Сердце пропустило удар.

Он развернулся в прыжке и бросился в лес. По наитию вильнул в сторону, уклоняясь от иглы транквилизатора, которая воткнулась в землю в дюйме от лапы. Нет, теперь уже не уйти.

Сириус кувыркнулся, сбрасывая анимагическую форму, и первым же движением палочки вернул Малфою человеческий облик. Безусловно, они проиграли, но Сириус собирался подороже продать свою жизнь.

Сириус так и не понял, что Малфой сделал, но все выпущенные иглы развернулись и устремились к выпустившим их магглам. Одна впилась белобрысому в шею, вторую негр успел отбить прикладом, но тут же получил тяжелым камнем по голове. Стен попытался сбежать, и в его задницу впились сразу четыре иглы. Но было уже поздно: над замком завыла сирена, шум вертолетов стал громче.

У них оставались считанные секунды.

— Бежим! — заорал Сириус, готовясь снова перекинуться.

— Подожди…

Лоб Малфоя пересекли морщины. Он посмотрел на приближающийся вертолет. Тот вдруг застыл в воздухе, а потом, словно от удара в бок, врезался в замковую башню. От взрыва их бросило на землю. Сириус и вообразить не мог, что Малфой способен сбивать вертолеты одним лишь усилием воли. Это было невероятно! 

На губах Малфоя застыла ехидная ухмылка, но магия явно отняла у него слишком много сил. Он вспотел, грудь тяжело вздымалась.

— Нет, пожалуй, сейчас мы никуда не побежим, — сказал Малфой, и от того, как он это сказал, у Сириуса по спине побежали мурашки. 

Мощь, которой теперь обладал Малфой, действительно была невероятной, но Сириус сомневался, что его хватит надолго.

— Еще один вертолет — и ты потеряешь сознание, — сказал он, вставая. 

— Надо было думать до того, как ты потащил меня сюда, идиот!

Из-за угла показался боевой робот. Малфой завалил его обломками стены, но за ним показались еще, и еще, и еще. Они подняли свои короткие пушки, выпуская иглы транквилизаторов. Сириус взмахнул палочкой, создавая защиту. Впрочем, роботы ее даже не заметили — прошли насквозь, но сразу увязли во внезапно появившемся болоте. Сириусу оставалось только окончательно вывести их из строя.

Малфой буквально позеленел от напряжения. Из носа у него текла кровь, но он этого даже не замечал, методично уничтожая робота за роботом, сминая их, словно бумажные игрушки.

Сириус понимал, что Малфой тратит слишком много сил, поэтому долго не продержится, и рано или поздно их просто задавят массой. Решение пришло мгновенно: если действовать точечно и бить по энергоцепям, то сил будет расходоваться намного меньше, и у них появится шанс. 

Над замком появились еще два вертолета. Малфой взглянул на них и пошатнулся.

— Надо действовать сообща, — негромко произнес Сириус. — Если прекратится подача питания — вся эта техника станет металлоломом.

Малфой уже с видимым усилием отогнал очередной рой игл и сказал:

— Как? В отличие от тебя, я не вижу, куда надо бить.

— Примени легилименцию, и я тебе покажу. То, что я не могу читать твои мысли, не значит, что ты не можешь читать мои.

Открывать сознание бывшему врагу было страшно, но на что только не пойдешь ради победы?

Малфой взял его за руку, считывая образы, — роботы и вертолеты в мыслях Сириуса соединялись красными линиями цепей — и начал методично уничтожать технику. На вертолетах заклинивало винты, роботы останавливались.

Сириуса переполняло невероятное чувство: ему казалось, будто вдвоем они могут все, словно вместе с сознанием он открыл Малфою и что-то еще. Теперь они стали единым целым. 

Сириус высчитывал точки приложения силы, а Малфой ее применял. Это было настолько легко, что хотелось смеяться. В бой двинулись солдаты, но Сириус уже придумал, что делать:

— Ударим по ним их же оружием, — прошептал он.

Малфой вернул ему улыбку, и тут же бульдозер за его спиной, а следом и оставшиеся роботы поехали навстречу солдатам.

— Сдавайтесь, или будете уничтожены! Незаконное применение магических сил приравнивается к преступлению против человечества. Мы сбросим на вас бомбу, — разнесся над замком зычный голос.

— Пусть попробуют, — сказал Малфой и притянул Сириуса к себе. — Приготовься!

Земля под ногами разъехалась, и они провалились в нижние пещеры.

— А вот теперь бежим, — выдохнул Малфой.

Сириус взмахнул палочкой, снова превращая Малфоя в хорька. Все же маленьким и пушистым тот нравился ему больше.


	11. Взрыв

Конечно, ни Люциуса, ни тем более Люпина к Сириусу не пустили. Никакие связи тут не помогли. На всех ответственных за допуск в Азкабан постах с недавних пор сидели известные своей неподкупностью чиновники. Люциус и Люпин провели в министерстве несколько часов, но так ничего и не добились. Уже в Атриуме их догнал Шеклболт.

— Мистер Малфой, нам надо срочно переговорить. Я буду у вас через час.

Люциус только успел кивнуть, и Шеклболт нырнул в движущуюся к лифтам толпу. Он выглядел непривычно взволнованным и возбужденным, словно ищейка, почуявшая зайца. Люпин проводил Шеклболта недоуменным взглядом, но вопросов задавать не стал, продолжив прерванный разговор:

— Думаете, Сириуса пытались убить из мести?

— Нет. Скорее, кто-то надеется, что дело замнут, если Блэк умрет.

— Возможно, но я еще не убежден…

Люпин начинал раздражать: во всех его словах и действиях проскальзывала неуверенность. Люциус уже пожалел, что связался с ним.

— Да, возможно, все эти происшествия — ограбление, покушения, разговоры, неточности в расследовании — совпадения. Да, возможно, Питер Петтигрю — невинная жертва, а Сириус Блэк — изворотливый мерзавец, который способен ломать комедию даже в Азкабане. Возможно, я наивный идиот. Предлагаю и дальше верить газетам. Я вас здесь не держу.

Люциус рванул к выходу, но Люпин быстро его нагнал.

— Я тоже хочу разобраться! Они мои друзья. Сириус всегда меня защищал, и я бы хотел, чтобы он был невиновен. Он действительно очень любил и Джеймса, и Гарри. Но Питер тоже мой друг, поймите! Мне приходится выбирать между двумя близкими людьми.

— Зачем выбирать? Если Петтигрю найдется, правда станет очевидной.

— А если нет? Сколько вы собираетесь продолжать поиски?

Люциус и сам не знал ответ на этот вопрос. Наверное, будет искать, пока не найдет, или пока у него не появится полная уверенность в виновности Блэка. Но Люпину он этого говорить не стал.

— Если вы все еще считаете Сириуса преступником, я не понимаю, что вы здесь делаете. Неужели вас так волнует его здоровье? Возвращайтесь в свой уютный домик. Я обойдусь без вашей помощи. Я думал, вы неплохо знаете своих друзей, но, похоже, ошибся.

— Мы почти не общались последний год. Но я знаю, где жила мать Питера. Это в маггловском районе, и если он жив, то мог туда вернуться.

— Хоть что-то, — раздраженно сказал Люциус. — Дайте адрес и проваливайте.

— Нет. Я хочу знать, что произошло на самом деле. Если Сириусу можно помочь — я помогу.

Люциус не верил ему ни на кнат, но лишние руки всегда могли оказаться полезны. Личная заинтересованность работает лучше денег.

— Ладно, идемте, — он все же решил взять Люпина с собой.

* * *

Шеклболт явился через два часа. Люциус к тому моменту потерял всякое терпение. Люпин пытался что-то рассказывать о Питере, о Мародерах, но так нервничал, что ничего путного не выходило. В конце концов, он замолчал и уткнулся в чашку с чаем.

— У нас большие проблемы, — заявил с порога Шеклболт и запнулся, увидев Люпина.

— Мистер Ремус Люпин — друг Сириуса Блэка. Аврор Кингсли Шеклболт, — представил их друг другу Люциус.

Шеклболт кивнул. Вместо привычной пестрой мантии на нем была строгая черная и плащ с большим капюшоном. На Люпина Шеклболт глядел с нескрываемой неприязнью.

— Садитесь, расскажите, что произошло, — прервал затянувшееся молчание Люциус.

— Вы доверяете мистеру Люпину? Если хотите втянуть его в это дело, лучше бы он дал Непреложный обет. Уж слишком много в этой гриффиндорской четверке оказалось лжи и предательства. 

По лицу Люпина прошла тень. Он поднялся:

— Могу уйти. Но я, как и вы, хочу знать правду. Если Питер предатель — я не собираюсь его покрывать.

— Не волнуйтесь, Шеклболт, всегда можно применить Обливиэйт, — сказал Люциус. — Мистер Люпин хорошо… точнее, неплохо знал и Петтигрю, и Сириуса, он может нам помочь. 

— Если только он сам не на стороне Волдеморта. Вы же оборотень, мистер Люпин?

— Не все оборотни поддерживали Волдеморта! Я никогда не был и не буду на его стороне. Я ненавижу и его, и Пожирателей.

— Не кипятитесь. Я только спросил. Но ваша «болезнь» прекрасно объясняет, почему Поттеры не рассказали вам, кто является Хранителем на самом деле. Они считали, что вы предатель.

Люпин побледнел и горько усмехнулся:

— Конечно! Оборотень — темная тварь! Где мне еще быть, как не с Волдемортом… Могу их понять. И вас тоже. Что ж, прошу меня извинить, — он направился к двери.

Люциус не верил, что Люпин мог служить Волдеморту. Было в нем что-то отчаянное и беззащитное. Совершенно не получалось представить такого человека на службе у Темного Лорда.

— Сядьте, Люпин. Шеклболт, рассказывайте. Кому стоит доверять, решим позже.

Люпин уставился на него с сомнением, но вернулся на свое место. Шеклболт тоже выглядел недовольным. Опустившись в кресло, он продолжил:

— Если так будет продолжаться, Блэк не проживет и пару дней. Я не могу охранять его круглосуточно: у меня нет столько верных людей. Для всех он предатель и убийца, и если умрет — так к лучшему. Я нагнал в Азкабан следователей, но преступника найти не удалось. Зацепок нет. Яд просто появился в пище.

— Чем его отравили?

— Чем-то маггловским. Колдомедики не могут сказать ничего конкретного, поскольку плохо разбираются в маггловских ядах.

— Сириус выживет? — спросил Люпин.

— От отравления он почти оправился. Но гарантировать, что инцидент не повторится, я не могу. В сегодняшнем хлебе для Сириуса снова оказался яд. Так что, боюсь, если не вытащить его из Азкабана, живым он останется недолго.

— Вытащить? Без суда?

— Боюсь, до суда он не доживет.

— Подождите, Шеклболт, вы что, предлагаете устроить ему побег?! — воскликнул Люциус.

Шеклболт улыбнулся.

* * *  
Как Люциус ни кутался, ему было холодно. Ветер, хоть и несильный, пробирал до костей. Люциус натянул капюшон и спрятал в рукава зимней мантии руки в тонких кожаных перчатках, но всё равно едва сдерживался, чтобы не стучать зубами. Согревающие чары развеивались моментально, да и не хотелось лишний раз колдовать рядом с Азкабаном. Кто знает, что может привлечь дементоров.

План был до смешного прост, и именно поэтому они рассчитывали на успех: мало кто мог похвастаться, что в побеге ему помогают авроры. Именно неподкупный Шеклболт обеспечивал прикрытие. Под видом целителя Люпин должен был попасть в лазарет, остаться с Блэком наедине, подменить его созданным из таракана двойником и вернуться обратно. При благополучном стечении обстоятельств такая подмена могла дать несколько дней форы.

Люциусу даже делать в этом случае ничего не надо было. Он оставался на берегу в качестве поддержки или на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. И, судя по тому, что весточка от Шеклболта не пришла до сих пор, что-то все же случилось, ведь Люпин должен был вернуться еще полчаса назад. Люциус с беспокойством ходил по берегу, вглядывался в темное море и от волнения дрожал еще сильнее.

Знакомая белая рысь материализовалась рядом:

— Возникли проблемы. Бери лодку и плыви сюда. Будь осторожен.

К небольшому деревянному причалу была пришвартована маленькая лодка с каким-то маггловским устройством. Люпин сказал, что оно называется «мотор». Из-за того, что магию рядом с Азкабаном применять было нежелательно, приходилось использовать мерзкие изобретения магглов.

Маггловской лодкой Люциус управлять не умел. Шеклболт показал, как завести мотор, и объяснил, куда плыть, однако все они надеялись, что обойдется без этого. Но на что только не пойдешь ради Блэка!

Люциус с трудом завел мотор, вспотев от волнения, и вывел лодку в море. К счастью, погода была хорошей, а море — спокойным. Звезды и яркий месяц прекрасно освещали путь. Люциусу даже не пришлось сверяться с компасом — громада Азкабана появилась на горизонте почти сразу после отплытия.

Чем ближе он был к крепости, тем холоднее становилось. Огромный серый замок с едва видимыми бойницами поражал своими размерами. Когда Люциус был внутри, все ощущалось совсем не так, как сейчас с моря. Снаружи еще не чувствовалось присутствие дементоров, и Азкабан внушал благоговение. Он, словно перст поверженного божества, вырастал из воды и грозил небу. 

В тишине, нарушаемой лишь плеском волн и криком чаек, особенно хорошо был слышен рокот мотора. Оставалось надеяться, что внимания дементоров он не привлечет.

За несколько метров до берега Люциус приглушил мотор и, помогая себе длинным веслом, подплыл ближе. Здесь уже очень хорошо ощущалось присутствие дементоров. Казалось, что ничего не получится, — не стоит и пытаться. Лучше повернуть назад или вообще пристать к берегу и дождаться хозяев острова. А Блэк пусть сдохнет…

«Сдохнет снова…» — почему-то подумал он. Сердце сжалось в предчувствии потери.

Люциус осторожно приткнул лодку между больших валунов. Лезть в ледяную воду не хотелось, но выбора не было. Он взял веревку и запрыгал по камням, стараясь быстрее попасть на твердую землю. Ноги пронзило холодом — эта вылазка точно аукнется простудой или магической лихорадкой. У него не настолько крепкое здоровье, чтобы переживать такие приключения. Люциус спрыгнул на берег и, стуча зубами, обвязал веревку от лодки вокруг большого камня.

На берегу никого не было. Впереди, закрывая половину неба, возвышались серые стены Азкабана.

Люциус точно знал, что замок уходит под землю на несколько этажей. Здесь можно было спрятать всех волшебников Британии, но его мощь была отдана горстке преступников и настоящим хозяевам острова — дементорам.

Люциус огляделся и хлебнул успокаивающего зелья. Чем он спокойней и равнодушней — тем меньше шансов привлечь дементоров. К счастью, пока они не показывались.

На каменистом берегу не было троп. Люциус с трудом вскарабкался к стенам и, внимательно глядя под ноги, поспешил к воротам. Время поджимало: Шеклболт говорил, что ночью дементоры становятся свирепей, вылетают за ворота и даже могут охотиться на проплывающие мимо лодки. Но пока вокруг царило спокойствие; правда, и ночь еще не наступила.

Люциус был уже близко, когда ворота с грохотом распахнулись. Из них выскочили Шеклболт с Люпином, которые тащили на себе Блэка. Тот был без сознания — повис на них безвольной куклой. Увидев Люциуса, Шеклболт закричал:

— Малфой, бери Блэка, Люпина и быстрее отсюда! Отплывайте подальше и аппарируйте, как только сможете.

— А ты?

— Я задержу их.

Из ворот выплыл один дементор, второй, третий… Увидев их, Люциус едва не потерял сознание, но взял себя в руки и подхватил Блэка с другой стороны. Вместе с Люпином они побежали вниз, к лодке.

— Экспекто Патронум! — раздался зычный рык Шекболта.

Люциус очень хотел знать, что пошло не так, - но не спрашивать же на бегу. Иногда Блэк приходил в себя и пытался двигаться самостоятельно, но быстро выдыхался. Наконец они добежали до лодки и втолкнули в нее Блэка. Люпин завел мотор, Люциус разрезал веревку с помощью Диффиндо, и они отчалили. Шеклболт в темноте был не виден, зато его Патронус ярко светился в темноте. Он самоотверженно бросался на все увеличивающуюся толпу дементоров.

— Надо помочь! — крикнул, пытаясь перекричать шум мотора, Люпин.

— Хочешь обратно? Плыви, — Люциусу и самому было страшно.

Он втравил Шеклболта в неприятности, и тот имел все шансы погибнуть, но Люциус не представлял, что можно сделать. Вдруг со стороны берега пронеслась одна метла, другая, третья... Наверняка авроры спешили на помощь своему коллеге. Одна из метел зависла над лодкой. Ее хозяин взглянул на них и выхватил палочку. Люциус первым успел запустить в аврора Ступефаем. Тот рухнул в воду. К ним повернулось еще несколько метел. 

— Аппарируем!

Люциус одной рукой схватил Блэка, Люпин сжал другую, и они переместились к Малфой-мэнору.

* * *

Основной план не сработал: как Люциус и подозревал, трансфигурировать таракана в человека в Азкабане невозможно. Не удалось и использовать Оборотное зелье, чтобы вывести узника на волю под личиной Шеклболта: Блэк все время терял сознание. Люпин подозревал, что его опять отравили. Оставался единственный вариант — тихо вывести Блэка из замка, укрыв мантией-невидимкой. Это был слишком рискованно, но ничего другого в столь короткий срок придумать не удалось. Увы, удача оказалась не на их стороне: беглецов заметил комендант. Шеклболт вырубил его, но тот успел натравить на них дементоров. 

Люциус передал заботу о Люпине и Блэке жене и домовикам, а сам опустился в горячую пенную ванну. Он был уверен, что Шеклболта отбили и тот сумел оправдаться перед коллегами. Сердце еще гулко стучало в груди после пережитого приключения, но Люциус уже начал успокаиваться. Накатывала дрема. Его ждала теплая постель и сон. Им всем нужно отоспаться, а завтра надо будет бросить все силы на поиски Петтигрю. Теперь отступать некуда…

Встревоженная Нарцисса разбудила его среди ночи и протянула записку. Старый друг из аврората сообщал, что Люциуса, Шеклболта и Люпина обвиняют в пособничестве Сириусу Блэку, сбежавшему из Азкабана. Люциуса и Люпина объявили в розыск, Шеклболт уже арестован и дает показания.

Люциус выскочил из кровати. Сбежать вместе со всеми он уже явно не успевал: с минуты на минуту за ними должны прийти. Он только успел накинуть халат, как в спальне появился домовик и, в ужасе прижав уши, сообщил:

— Сэр, у ворот стоят авроры и требуют их впустить. Они угрожают применить силу, сэр.


	12. Интелюдия 4. Метеорит

— Интересно, что будет, Малфой, если я сейчас подпорчу твою смазливую мерзкую рожу живописным шрамом?

— Отпусти меня, придурок!

— Иначе что? Пожалуешься Волдеморту?

— Не смей произносить его имя!

— Ха! В отличие от тебя, я его не боюсь.

— Потому что ты идиот! Отпусти меня сейчас же!

— Не я начал эту игру. Ты напал на меня и проиграл. Теперь тебя ждет расплата. Знаешь, мне кажется, что тебе нравится лежать подо мной.

— Оставь свои мерзкие намеки при себе, извращенец!

* * *

— Как вы уговорили Люциуса Малфоя пойти фактически на самоубийство?

— Я бы не назвал это самоубийством. Скорее, это благоприятный шанс изменить жизнь к лучшему.

— Благоприятный? Я бы сказал — невозможный!

— Мистер Малфой решил, что его все устраивает.

— Я не понимаю… Он бы никогда не стал рисковать жизнью.

— Он согласился именно потому, что не любит рисковать, Гарри. Отдел Тайн потому так и называется, что нам известны многие секреты, в том числе и очень неприятные. Никто не хочет, чтобы они всплыли в аврорате или Визенгамоте.

— Вы его шантажировали?!

— Можно сказать и так.

— Подождите, но если вы смогли убедить Малфоя пойти на самоубийственный эксперимент, значит, в случае обнародования этого компромата его ждет что-то пострашнее? Малфой — преступник, а вы, получается, покрываете его?!

— Гарри, поверь, он уже наказан и еще будет. Но если мистер Малфой вернется, то вернется совсем другим человеком.


	13. Смерч

— Ты умеешь водить машину? — спросил Малфой.

Они стояли под деревьями у заправки, решая, на чем продолжить путь. После того как они удачно разгромили почти целую армию у замка, идея напасть на Комплекс уже не казалась бессмысленной. 

— Машину не водил, только мотоцикл. — У заправки как раз был припаркован один. — Возьмем?

Малфой проследил за взглядом Сириуса и скривился.

— Я не поеду на этом убожестве.

— Да ну, Малфой, это же круто! Байк, кстати, сложнее отследить, легче спрятать, и мы доберемся на нем намного быстрее. Тут не так далеко.

— Ладно, — согласился он после недолгого молчания, — с машиной действительно может быть сложнее.

Вокруг не было ни души. Водитель, должно быть, отправился в кафе. Можно было войти, усыпить его и отобрать ключи магией, но это гарантированно привлекло бы внимание. Поэтому Сириус предложил дождаться его снаружи. Люциус не возражал. 

Они устроились недалеко от входа. Сириус сел на бордюр, а Люциус остался стоять. Он с тревогой посматривал то на небо, то на дорогу. Их должны были преследовать, но пока никаких признаков погони не наблюдалось. Даже вертолетов. 

— Как проникнем в Комплекс — тихо или с фанфарами? Разнесешь пропускной пункт, сметешь охрану, поднимешь в воздух ангары? — спросил Сириус, чтобы отвлечь его.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— Судя по тому, что я видел, за полубога.

— Не говори ерунды. — Малфой привалился к стене и закрыл глаза.

Да уж, сейчас на полубога он тянул мало. Рубашка испачкана кровью и мокрой землей, рожа чем-то измазана, щеки ввалились. Еще и передвигается еле-еле. Точно инфери. 

— Значит, входим тихо и действуем по обстоятельствам, так?

— Если найдем способ туда попасть. Ты уже бывал там - есть идеи?

— Тогда мы готовились почти два месяца, а сейчас времени нет совсем. Надо успеть, пока они ничего не сделали с Гарри, Ремусом и остальными.

— И с Драко - Драко прежде всего.

Сириус не стал с ним спорить.

— У нас было несколько идей, в итоге использовали одну. Сейчас попробуем другую. Надо только подгадать правильный момент. Если повезет — поедем с комфортом.

Дверь кафе скрипнула. Сириус выглянул из-за угла и увидел молодого человека в кожаной куртке. Он направился прямо к мотоциклу.

— А вот и наш друг…

Малфой отлип от стены, посмотрел на водителя; тот вдруг упал на ровном месте и захрапел. 

— Я думал, ты только предметами управлять можешь.

— Я тоже, но решил попробовать, — ответил Малфой, держась за нос. У него опять пошла кровь.

— Больше не экспериментируй, а то до Комплекса не доедешь.

Они оттащили водителя за угол и обыскали. Забрали ключи, немного денег — все пригодится. Сириус стянул с него куртку и рубашку и отдал Малфою, а то его вид мог вызвать неуместные вопросы. Устроив водителя на лавке, они прикрыли его газетами. Если повезет — проспит несколько часов, и они будут уже далеко. Чтобы запутать следы, Малфой еще перекрасил мотоцикл из красного в зеленый и поменял ему номер. Теперь можно было ехать, не особо таясь.

* * *  
Сириус ненавидел шлемы. Хотелось ощутить бьющий в лицо ветер, вспомнить, как целую жизнь назад он вот так же мчался по дороге на верном байке, а сзади к нему прижимался Джеймс. Сразу вспомнилось, как они колесили по шоссе, пугая маггловскую полицию, а потом взмывали в небо и летели, хохоча от восторга. Это было лучшее время в его жизни. Как же ему хотелось снова полетать! Пусть даже на метле, а не на байке.

Сейчас о полетах думать не приходилось. Малфой обнимал Сириуса сзади, прижимаясь всем телом. Ему явно было не по себе, но он помалкивал. Да Сириус бы все равно его не услышал за шумом мотора. Все мысли были поглощены предстоящей операцией. Комплекс слыл неприступным, считалось, что войти и выйти из него нелегально невозможно. Камеры, роботы, решетки под током и взводы солдат, ловушки — это лишь малая доля того, что ждало внутри. Сириус побывал там уже дважды, и оба раза его не смогли остановить. Но в этот раз он возвращался не один. Малфой был супероружием. Вдвоем с ним напичканный техникой Комплекс можно было раздавить. Главное, чтобы сил хватило. 

Солнце клонилось к закату, сумерки сгущались. Малфой сложил по-другому руки, прижался плотнее и уткнулся лбом Сириусу в плечо. Заснул, что ли? Главное, чтобы не упал, а так - лучше бы отдохнул. Дело им обоим предстоит очень непростое. 

Сириус до сих пор помнил наизусть график движения грузовиков, которые приезжали в Комплекс. Чего туда только не доставляли — технику, запчасти, продукты, подопытных животных... Персонал обычно прибывал из близлежащего городка, который давно стал для Комплекса сателлитом и обслуживал все его нужды. Но туда можно было въехать только по пропускам. Заморачиваться с ними не хотелось.

Еще когда они со Снейпом и Кингсли только разрабатывали план по спасению Малфоя, кто-то из них предложил остановить грузовик после поворота на дорогу к Комплексу и, либо спрятавшись среди продуктов или животных, либо подменив водителя, проехать на территорию. Правда, там уже начинались другие сложности. К счастью, в тот раз подвернулся командировочный из столицы, что позволило без проблем добраться сразу до лабораторий. Сейчас на такую удачу рассчитывать не приходилось.

Сегодня был четверг, и, насколько Сириус помнил, именно по четвергам в Комплекс подвозился запас продуктов, в том числе свиные и говяжьи туши. Спрятавшись между ними, можно было спокойно пройти первую линию охраны, а уже дальше через склады добраться до лабораторных отсеков, где обычно содержались пленные маги. Не получится — что ж, тогда они с Малфоем покажут свою силу чуть раньше.

Они остановились у самой дороги, в кустах. Малфой разминал ноги и спину, потягивался так, что рубашка на животе задиралась, открывая тощий живот. Сириус отвел взгляд. Почему-то именно сейчас показалось, что в другое время и в другом месте они могли бы стать не просто братьями по оружию, но чем-то большим. Всегда же было в Малфое что-то, что не давало ему покоя. 

Сириус вкратце пересказал ему свой план, Малфой предсказуемо посчитал его глупым, но ничего лучше предложить не смог. Только фыркнул, что с тем же успехом можно было бы просто подойти к воротам Комплекса и ударить по механизаторам всей магией. Пожалуй, если идея с грузовиком сорвется, именно так они и поступят. 

Грузовик, как всегда, появился неожиданно. Сириус уже долгое время смотрел на дорогу, ожидая появления фар. Время тянулось, сумерки сгущались, Малфой начинал нервничать. Наконец что-то блеснуло вдалеке и стало стремительно приближаться.

— Малфой, давай… — Сириус не успел договорить — бетонная дорога превратилась в вязкую грязь, в которой грузовик застрял намертво.

— Водителя я уже усыпил, — сказал Малфой, подходя к Сириусу. 

— Кажется, из нас получается отличная команда.

Они открыли прицеп, и тут-то Сириус и понял, что несколько просчитался. Чтобы продукты не испортились, в нем поддерживалась довольно низкая температура. Просидеть в холоде полчаса казалось нереальным, а если использовать магию — их сразу же обнаружат. Трансфигурация не сделала бы летние вещи теплыми. У Малфоя, впрочем, была куртка, если ее застегнуть, может, он и не очень замерзнет. А вот у Сириуса была только футболка. Хотя нет, не только. Еще густая черная шерсть.

Малфой влез в фургон, раздвинул тяжелые свиные туши и устроился между ящиков с мороженой рыбой на коробке с консервированными бобами. Сириус обернулся собакой и устроился на его ногах, чтобы им обоим было теплее. Не слишком комфортно, но полчасика-час потерпеть можно. В подтверждение своих мыслей он чихнул. 

Малфой снял чары, и через считанные секунды грузовик тронулся. Водитель должен был решить, что просто уснул на дороге.

* * *

Грузовик остановился. Малфой, вздрагивая от холода, прижался к Сириусу. Всего несколько минут назад они прошли последний кордон и теперь должны были прибыть на место. Надо, чтобы им еще хоть чуть-чуть повезло, и все получится. Сириус едва ли не поскуливал в нетерпении — иногда с собачьими инстинктами совладать было тяжело. 

Снаружи раздались шорохи, что-то скрипнуло. Малфой наклонился ниже, почти придавив Сириуса к полу. Сквозь щель между ящиками была видна дверь. Она с грохотом распахнулась, и внутрь вкатились роботы-погрузчики. Следуя друг за другом, они поочередно брали коробки и мясо своими клешнями, поворачивались и спускались вниз. 

Сириус попытался разобраться в их устройстве, но так и не понял, способны ли они в случае, если встретят нарушителя, сигнализировать об этом охране. 

— Рискнем? — спросил Малфой.

Похоже, у него уже зуб на зуб не попадал.

Сириус рванул вперед. Если что — собаке проще спрятаться, чем человеку. Но роботы его словно не заметили. Он сбежал вниз и остановился возле двустворчатой двери, за которую уносили продукты — там явно был склад. Здесь обязательно должны были быть камеры, но Сириус никак не мог их ощутить. Может быть, выключены или сломаны? Он обернулся человеком и позвал Малфоя.

Насколько Сириус помнил план, продуктовые склады располагались не так далеко от лабораторий. Он сориентировался в обстановке, прикинул направление, и они с Малфоем выскользнули на улицу.

До соседнего здания было примерно триста ярдов открытого, освещаемого фонарями пространства. Правда, вокруг никого не было.

Что-то им слишком везло.

— Нам туда. Идем спокойно, будто здесь работаем. Если повезет, никто не прицепится, — сказал Сириус. 

Люциус кивнул.

Они неспешно дошли до лабораторий, так ни на кого и не наткнувшись. Вокруг стояла отвратительная тишина. Сириус и в прошлый раз заметил, что особого оживления в Комплексе нет, но чтобы за все это время они не увидели ни одного человека? Это было странно. Сириусу все меньше и меньше нравилось происходящее. Все было слишком просто, словно они идут прямо в ловушку. Наверняка они уже в нее вляпались и теперь увязали все глубже. 

Сириус вытащил палочку и сжал свободной рукой нож.

Дверь в лаборатории была закрыта кодовым замком. Для того, кто видит технику насквозь, шифр — не тайна. Прямо напротив двери, как помнил Сириус, был стол секретаря и камера наблюдения. Как только они войдут, охрана мгновенно о них узнает. Надо было действовать быстро.

— Заблокируешь дверь, — сказал он Люциусу и дернул на себя тяжелую створку.

Секретаря за столом не оказалось, камера была выключена. Кодовый замок тихо щелкнул, и дверь закрылась.

— Тут что-то не так. — Сириус огляделся и прислушался.

— Давно подозреваю, что нам просто позволяют войти. Уверен, они знают, что мы здесь, но почему-то ничего не делают. Боятся?

— Или заманивают в ловушку. — Это было намного более вероятно.

— Разумеется. Не могут справиться в открытой схватке, поэтому заманивают вглубь катакомб. Даже интересно, что они приготовили.

— Никогда не замечал в тебе тягу к самоубийству, Малфой.

Тот только хмыкнул.

Наверное, тогда еще можно было повернуть назад. Добраться до какой-нибудь машины, отбиться от погони и вырваться из Комплекса. Но какой смысл это делать, если все остальные здесь? Чтобы потом всю жизнь скитаться вдвоем с Малфоем? Выживать? Притворяться магглами? Уж лучше умереть, пытаясь спасти близких, чем жить как крыса. 

— Идем. — Сириус распахнул следующую дверь. 

В коридоре стоял сдвоенный отряд боевых роботов. Словно по команде, они одновременно подняли оружие. Сириус ожидал залпа из игл, но те на этот раз стреляли настоящими пулями. 

* * *  
Весь пол в коридоре был усеян дымящимися останками роботов. Это был уже пятый отряд, который встретился им на пути. Никаких людей, только роботы различных модификаций, с разным оружием, бронебойной и огнеупорной броней, разбрызгивающие яд, вооруженные огнеметами и сетями. Малфой справлялся с ними играючи. С последней партией, правда, пришлось повозиться. Сириус никак не мог сообразить, как их выключить. Схемы питания дублировали и поддерживали друг друга, так что в итоге Малфой просто заставил их взорваться. Что отняло у него последние силы.

— Все, больше не могу, — прохрипел он и сполз на пол. 

— За поворотом будет лифт, спустимся…

— И встретимся еще с какими-нибудь порождениями магглов. Дай отдохнуть. Я чувствую, что ничего хорошего нам не светит. 

— Поэтому мы должны их удивить!

— Если останемся здесь, точно удивим, — ухмыльнулся Малфой и закрыл глаза.

Сириус сел рядом и приложил руку к его лбу. Горячий. Ладно, если они действительно идут прямо в ловушку, ничего страшного, если опоздают. Похоже, это действительно очередной эксперимент механизаторов. Запустили мышек в лабиринт, бьют током и смотрят, как они доберутся до сыра. Что-то такое он уже видел.

Малфой слегка дрожал, и Сириус прижал его к себе — все ж теплее. Надо было что-нибудь придумать, как-то выскочить из этого лабиринта, например, прогрызть стены, или перепрыгнуть их. Он посмотрел на пол. Кстати, почему бы действительно не сократить путь? Об их присутствии уже все тут знают, так что можно не таиться.

— Малфой, ты можешь провернуть то же, что сделал около замка?

— Что именно?

— Уронить нас вниз на несколько этажей.

— Расшибемся. 

— Может, и нет. Зато сократим путь. Кроме того, не думаю, что от нас этого ожидают.

Малфой немного помолчал, вздохнул, крепче вцепился в Сириуса и сказал:

— Держись.

Сириус не успел возразить, что можно подождать, как пол под ними разошелся и они провалились на этаж вниз, а потом еще, и еще. Сириус выхватил палочку, готовясь отражать нападения, но все этажи оказывались пустыми. Еще один этаж — они очутились посреди огромного круглого зала с экраном в полстены. В нем был всего один человек, он посмотрел на них, крикнул:

— Экспеллиармус! — и палочка вылетела из руки Сириуса.

Малфой открыл глаза.

* * *

— Мой Лорд, — выдохнул Малфой.

Перед ними стоял очень худой человек в длинном белом халате, лысый и со шрамами по всему лицу. Глаза у него были красными, что навевало мысли о вампирах.

— Да, Люциус, это я. Надеюсь, ты простишь мне вынужденный маскарад. — Тонкие губы странного мага разошлись в ухмылке.

«Мой Лорд»? Это что — Волдеморт? Но как?! Сириус попытался подняться, но понял, что даже шевельнуться не может, словно его приложили Петрификусом. Люциус прищурился, а Волдеморт засмеялся. 

— Можешь не стараться, я же не могу допустить, чтобы мое собственное творение причинило мне вред. 

— Так это все ты?!

— Не все, но многое. — Волдеморт самодовольно улыбнулся. — И маги, и магглы удивительно слабы. Одни погрязли в средневековье, другие бесполезны сами по себе. Я решил создать расу совершенных людей. Ты, Люциус, почти совершенство. Вдвоем с Блэком вы воплощаете то, о чем я мечтал все эти годы.

— Ты же уничтожил нашу расу, предал магию!

— Мне плевать на вашу магию. 

Надо было что-то решать с этим психом. Волдеморт — не Волдеморт, но раз он тут главный, хорошо бы его прижать. Интересно, как он контролирует Малфоя? Сириус проверил комнату — она была забита техникой, но самое главное: и сам Волдеморт оказался напичкан ею. Словно робот. Если бы Сириус хоть чуть-чуть владел беспалочковой магией, можно было что-то придумать, а так… 

— Но как ты выжил?

— Хоркруксы. Тебе что-нибудь говорит это слово?

— Самая темная магия. 

— Именно так. Использование хоркруксов ведет к безумию, но при помощи маггловских технологий я нашел выход. Используя аналогичный подход, я смог расширить границы магии. Посмотри на себя, Люциус, ты стал почти богом — благодаря мне.

Сириус пытался сбросить Петрификус, но все было бесполезно. Если Малфой немного потянет время, возможно, у него получится. Надо только четко рассчитать, что нужно будет сделать, когда он сможет двигаться. Сириус вглядывался в Волдеморта, читая потоки энергии, пытаясь понять, как тот блокирует Малфоя. Не получалось.

— И ты всех собираешься наградить подобной силой?

Малфой усмехнулся. Сириус кожей чувствовал, что тот пытается уболтать, отвлечь Лорда, чтобы что-нибудь предпринять. Его взгляд останавливался то на экране, на который менялись изображения с камер, то на пол, то на Сириуса. Будто бы случайно, но вовсе не так.

— Почему бы и нет? Как только мой последний проект будет успешно закончен, ничто не помешает мне подарить каждому магу такую силу.

— Какой эксперимент?

Сириус бросил взгляд на экран, ему показалось, что там мелькнуло измученное лицо Гарри. Да, точно Гарри. К его голове были присоединены проводки, лицо было красным и мокрым. Сириус зарычал про себя и снова попытался одолеть паралич.

— Абсолютный контроль над личностью, конечно. Уже сейчас я могу сдерживать твою магию. Маленький прибор, который действует, когда я этого хочу, блокирует твои возможности. А они велики. Я давно хотел провести полевые испытания, и ты оказался выше всяких похвал. И именно благодаря тебе я смог получить новые прекрасные материалы для экспериментов.

— Почему ты не открылся? За тобой бы многие пошли добровольно.

Сириус уже чувствовал, как магия поддается. Еще немножко, главное - не ошибиться!

— Люциус, как только я заикнулся бы о магглах — вы бы отвернулись от меня. Так что нет. Лучше полный контроль, чем мифическая верность. Но хватит болтовни. 

Волдеморт отвернулся, чтобы нажать какую-то кнопку, и в этот миг Сириусу удалось снять заклятье. Он уже знал, что сделает. Волдеморт похоже почувствовал что-то, но Сириус успел вогнал нож Малфою в спину, прямо в тот незаметный приборчик, который сейчас работал на полную мощность.

Малфой вскрикнул, но в тот же миг волна его магии сбила Волдеморта с ног. Быстро же он сориентировался.

— Сейчас ты сдохнешь, — прошипел Люциус, дрожащей рукой вытащил из спины нож и отбросил его в сторону.

Волдеморт ухмыльнулся и шевельнул пальцами. Люциус не мог заметить, как нож поднялся в воздух и повернулся, целясь ему в сердце, но это хорошо видел Сириус. Он не успевал ничего сделать, кроме как остановить его своим телом.

Ужасно глупо было напороться на собственный нож. 

Боли он даже не почувствовал, но успел понять, что нож вошел очень неудачно. Прежде чем закрыть глаза, Сириус еще успел увидеть, как Люциус своей невозможной мощью буквально выворачивает Волдеморта наизнанку. Кровь, кости, железки, микросхемы смешались в фарш. Волдеморт действительно оказался наполовину роботом, но Сириуса это уже не волновало.


	14. Снег

В том, что их не найдут, Люциус не сомневался. Можно было бы вообще не пускать авроров в поместье — защитные чары не смог сломать даже Волдеморт, что уж говорить о простых магах. Но Люциус не хотел ставить вне закона жену, и, кроме того, сам еще надеялся оправдаться, поэтому решился на риск. Пусть шарят по всем этажам — ничего страшного. Заглянут в подвал? Добро пожаловать. Пусть даже выпьют коллекционного вина из погребов или наведаются в старую сокровищницу. Все равно им не найти созданную еще основателем рода Тайную комнату. Когда времена были неспокойны, именно в ней семья переживала многодневную осаду. Авроры отлично знают, что старые замки скрывают много секретов, потому-то так их и не любят.

Нарцисса — умница. Люциус был уверен в ней как в себе. Перед высокомерной и хладнокровной дамой, которую она предпочитала изображать перед посторонними, тушевались даже высокопоставленные министерские чиновники. А уж если и Драко поднимет вой, головная боль господам аврорам обеспечена.

Одно плохо — оставаясь здесь, Петтигрю не поймаешь. Не взваливать же расследование на плечи Нарциссы? Еще и колдомедика надо было вызвать к Блэку. За эти несколько часов ему стало хуже. Он метался в бреду, кашлял, пытался вытошнить собственные внутренности, а Люпин заботливо вытирал ему лицо, менял на лбу холодный компресс и держал за руку. Почему-то это раздражало.

Люциус кружил по комнате. На ходу ему всегда думалось лучше, а сейчас как никогда нужна была хорошая идея. Прежде всего, надо было пробраться в дом Петтигрю. Так как он находился в маггловских кварталах, можно было не особенно беспокоиться о неожиданной встрече с аврорами или дементорами. Возможно, там найдутся следы Петтигрю и можно будет вычислить, где его искать. Не мог ли он, кстати, пробраться в Азкабан и отравить Блэка? Крысе легко спрятаться на пароме, который каждые два дня доставляет в тюрьму припасы.

Блэк застонал.

— Боюсь, без помощи целителя он умрет, — пробормотал Люпин.

— Где я его сейчас возьму? Как только уйдут авроры, я попрошу Нарциссу вызвать нашего семейного врача. 

— Он может не продержаться.

Люциус скрипнул зубами. Неужели все было напрасно? «Живи, Блэк, давай, придурок, не смей так меня подставлять», — мысленно подбадривал он про себя. Демонстрировать свои чувства в присутствии Люпина не хотелось. 

Они прождали несколько часов, пока авроры обыскивали поместье. Домовой эльф приносил воду и зелья, но Блэку почти ничего не помогало. Он пил и пил чистую воду, а потом его ей же и рвало. 

— Мы его просто убьем. Нам нужен врач! — снова начал Люпин. — Больше ждать нельзя.

— Предлагаете отправиться в Мунго? Мы спасали его не для того чтобы через несколько часов снова вернуть в Азкабан!

— Зачем в Мунго? Есть же обычные больницы. Шеклболт упоминал маггловский яд, так что как раз магглы ему помочь и смогут.

— Вы бредите. Если мы сейчас аппарируем, нас засекут. И тогда точно натравят дементоров.

— Если мы этого не сделаем — он умрет. Вы, может, и откупитесь, но мы с Шеклболтом надолго застрянем в Азкабане. Хотя я не слышал, чтобы туда отправляли оборотней, наверняка меня ждет что-то более интересное. — В словах Люпина звучала горечь.

Люциусу было плевать на них обоих, но вот Блэк... Терять его не хотелось.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он. — Я снимаю барьер, и вы аппарируете к маггловской больнице. Я даже не представляю, где она может быть.

Люпин кивнул, они вместе подняли Блэка и уже через мгновение стояли в пустом переулке напротив некой больницы святого Георгия.

* * *  
Прошло уже три дня с тех пор как они сбежали из Малфой-мэнора, а их так и не обнаружили. При помощи домового эльфа Люциус держал связь с Нарциссой. Она передавала ему деньги, вещи, документы и газеты. Он решил, что, когда все закончится, повесит первую полосу «Ежедневного пророка» от двадцать второго февраля в рамке в своем кабинете. Уж больно хороша была фотография и заголовок: «Семья превыше всего». Пожалуй, стоило сменить девиз на родовом гербе на эти слова. Именно так — семья превыше всего, даже превыше здравого смысла.

Ведь что ему стоило поверить, что Блэк виновен? Не искать с ним встречи, не поднимать дело. Ничего не делать. Просто жить в свое удовольствие с Нарциссой и Драко. Вместо этого он стал преступником, и на него в любой момент могли натравить дементоров. Министерство отлично придумало: придешь с повинной сам — тебя судят и отправят в Азкабан; поймают дементоры — Поцелуй на месте. Люциус бы уже пошел и сдался, но все еще надеялся найти Петтигрю. Крысеныш был теперь ключом не только к свободе Блэка, но и к его собственной.

Магглы, как ни странно, Блэка спасли. Промыли желудок, напичкали какими-то лекарствами — Люциус не интересовался подробностями — и уже собирались выписывать. От неудобных вопросов они с Люпином отбились Конфундусами, и теперь весь персонал больницы был убежден, что у них лежит миллионер, который пытался покончить собой от несчастной любви. 

Маясь от безделья в гостиничном номере, который Люциус для себя и Люпина снял недалеко от больницы, он пытался найти наилучший выход из положения. Прежде всего для себя. Всегда можно было подтасовать факты, сказать, что Люпин держал его под Империо, или что его захватили в заложники и воспользовались Оборотным зельем. Вариантов было много, но пока был хоть один шанс спасти Сириуса — от них приходилось отказываться. Ему нужен был Сириус, живой, здоровый Сириус. Не в его постели, но в его жизни, потому, что без него жизнь была бы пустой. Люциус не понимал, откуда это знает, но мог себе в этом поклясться. 

Пока Сириус выздоравливал, Люциус с Люпином следили за домом Петтигрю. Там явно иногда кто-то появлялся, но заметить никого не удавалось. Врываться туда они опасались, чтобы не спугнуть. Все же это была единственная зацепка. 

Блэка выписали через пару дней. Еще сутки перед этим он изводил медсестер, врачей, да и Люпина с Люциусом, так ему не терпелось поскорее оказаться на воле и броситься на поиски. Не хотел ждать ни минуты. Поутих лишь, когда Люциус ехидно заметил, что сейчас тот настолько слаб, что не справится и с крысой.

Наедине они почти не оставались. То сосед по палате мешал, то Люпин, то врачи, но все же вечером, накануне выписки, Люциус остался в палате с Блэком наедине.

— Знаешь, Малфой, — сказал Блэк тогда. — Я представить не мог, что ты ради меня пойдешь на такое.

— Не ради тебя, — огрызнулся Люциус.

— Как скажешь. Просто знай, я никогда этого не забуду.

Люциус ухмыльнулся, поцеловал Блэка в губы и пообещал:

— А я не позволю тебе забыть.

Когда Блэка выписали, тот, несмотря на уговоры, настоял сразу отправиться к дому Петтигрю. Не желал откладывать поимку крысы ни на день. И сразу покончил со всеми сомнениями:

— Он там живет, — сказал Блэк, когда превратился из собаки в человека. — Я чувствую его запах. Предлагаю войти и дождаться внутри.

— Если он нас заметит, то сбежит, — возразил Люциус. — Мы даже не знаем, как он туда попадает.

— Через какую-нибудь крысиную нору. Какая разница? Убежит — догоним. Я его теперь на том свете найду.

— Лучше на этом, — пробормотал Люпин, но тоже поддержал идею Блэка.

Они вошли в дом, открыв Алохоморой дверь, и заперли ее за собой. Во многих комнатах лежали горы пыли, здесь явно давно никто не появлялся. Но на кухне кто-то пытался приготовить Оборотное зелье, в одной из спален была примята постель, а в подвале обнаружился труп Цецилия Флинта с обрезанными волосами. Бедняга. Люциус пообещал себе, что обязательно поможет его семье — жене и маленькому сыну. Если до этого момента он считал Петтигрю всего лишь помехой, то теперь возненавидел. Цецилий был для Люциуса «своим» человеком, и, убив его, Петтигрю обрел в его лице настоящего врага.

Ждать решили в гостиной. Сидели тихо. Ремус читал, Блэк то пялился в окно через щель в пыльных шторах, то начинал расхаживать по комнате. Люциус от нечего делать разглядывал комнату, считал на старом ковре квадратики, читал названия книг и прикидывал, как заманит Блэка в Малфой-мэнор для восстановления организма после Азкабана при помощи хорошей еды, вкусных вин и секса.

— Интересно, что будем делать, если он так и не появится, — сказал вдруг Блэк. И тут же раздался шорох.

Люциус спрятался за кресло, Люпин встал у двери, а Блэк, конечно, вышел Петтигрю навстречу, за что чуть не поплатился головой. Хорошо, Люпин успел вовремя выбить у Петтигрю палочку, а Люциус не позволил превратиться в крысу. 

Тот сразу изменился в лице, отступил к камину и, едва не плача, начал:

— Ремус, Сириус, вы должны меня простить. Лорд меня пытал, он меня заставил. Я не хотел, я действительно не хотел ничего ему говорить. Вы даже не представляете…

— Именно поэтому ты подставил меня?

— Я боялся! Сириус, правда, я не со зла, просто испугался…

— Ну, конечно, и в Азкабан травить Блэка отправился тоже от страха. Какой же ты пугливый тип, Петтигрю, — ухмыльнулся Люциус.

Петтигрю был жалок. Люциус смотрел на него и не мог понять, как такое ничтожество могло натворить таких дел. Жалкий, трусливый недоумок никак не тянул на роль злодея. Тварь, крыса… Даже ненавидеть его было противно, хотелось просто растоптать, как таракана.

— Азкабан? Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите. Я не был в Азкабане. И никогда не стал бы никого травить. Я не разбираюсь в ядах.

Глазки у Петтигрю забегали. 

— В магических, может, и не разбираешься, а в маггловских? Я нашел здесь много каких-то таблеток и порошков, — сказал Ремус.

— Это осталось от мамы. Она так болела.

— Маггловские лекарства можно использовать в качестве яда. Не очень эффективно обычно, но наши целители не знают, что с таким отравлением делать.

— Отличный план, Питер, — ухмыльнулся Блэк.

Петтигрю побледнел, отступил к стене. Он слегка дрожал, и явно уже не был ни на что способен.

— Думаю, разговор окончен, — добавил Люпин, поднимая палочку.

— Петрификус Тоталус, — произнес Люциус. 

Питер неожиданно проворно отпрыгнул сторону, обвалил на них книжный шкаф и бросился из комнаты. Но побежал почему-то не к выходу, а наверх. Блэк первый пришел в себя и бросился за ним. Петтигрю уже добежал до второго этажа, скрылся в одной из спален; они втроем влетели в нее одновременно.

Петтигрю развернулся, в руках у него была палочка.

— Экспеллиармус, — закричали они, но Петтигрю успел раньше. 

Он ухмыльнулся и заорал:

— Авада Кедавра!

Он, конечно, целился в Блэка, но Люпин в последний момент швырнул в него книгу. Рука дрогнула, и луч угодил в Люциуса. Он даже успел подумать, что от оборотней всегда одни неприятности, после чего провалился во мрак.


	15. Интерлюдия 5. Буран

— Я видел его сегодня на вокзале, узнал бы эту черную псину из тысячи. 

— Думала, он забился в нору и носа не высовывает. Надеюсь, ты предупредил министерство?

— Нет... 

— Почему?

— Он еще пригодится Лорду, а давать министерству козыри против Блэка я не хочу.

— Разве ты не мечтал, чтобы он сдох? Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что он никогда не был на вашей стороне, зачем он тебе нужен?

— Цисси, Цисси, и как ты можешь так говорить о собственном брате? Неужели тебе не жаль бедного изгоя?

— Мне было его жаль до тех пор, пока тетя Вальбурга не сошла с ума от горя. По его вине. Именно из-за него в мою семью пришла беда.

— А как же Андромеда?

— Девчонки — это другое дело. Любовь, все дела. А мужчина должен быть на стороне своей семьи. Как ты, милый.

* * *

— Переход между мирами осуществляется в момент смерти.

— Отличное приключение…

— В этой смерти нет ничего страшного, вы даже не вспомните, что умирали. Но именно моментом смерти определяется, какой мир будет для вас следующим. Опыт накапливается, отношения, которые сложатся у вас в одной жизни, влияют на следующую.

— Допустим. И как это поможет вытащить Блэка?

— Вы должны сближаться с ним. Желать с ним одного и того же, чтобы в итоге оказаться в одном мире.

— Боюсь, вы обратились не к тому человеку. Мы с Блэком всегда хотели прямо противоположных вещей.

— Разве, мистер Малфой? На суде вы утверждали, что были бы счастливы никогда не вступать в ряды Пожирателей смерти. Думаю, мой крестный хотел того же.


	16. Гроза

Его самолет легко разрезал собравшиеся над Лондоном свинцовые тучи и пошел на снижение. Огни аэропорта в пелене дождя едва просматривались, но Сириусу как отличному пилоту плохая погода была нипочем. Несмотря на дождь, он был счастлив вернуться в родную Британию к родителям, брату, сестрам, друзьям и сокурсникам. Впереди ждала целая неделя дома, а потом опять предстояла новая командировка. Он уже терпеть не мог Штаты, но кто-то должен был помочь задавленным магглами американским волшебникам. Северная Америка оставалась единственным континентом, так и не признавшим власть магов.

Сириус мягко опустил самолет на взлетно-посадочную полосу, и тот покатился вперед, замедляя ход. Вот уже почти и на месте. Даже воздух здесь какой-то другой. Настоящий, свежий, влажный, родной. Не терпелось ступить на твердую землю и вдохнуть его полной грудью. 

Он вырулили на место стоянки, и легкий двухмоторный самолет замер в лучах прожекторов. Техник-маггл подал трап, Сириус отстегнулся и бодро сбежал вниз. Его уже ждали. Сердце радостно подпрыгнуло, когда он понял, кто именно его встречает. Еще не ступив на землю, он поднял руку, отдавая честь.

— Лейтенант Блэк, поздравляю с благополучным завершением миссии.

— Спасибо, генерал-лейтенант. — Сириус встал по стойке смирно, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

Его встречал сам Люциус Малфой. Сириус втайне надеялся, но не рассчитывал всерьез на такой подарок. После получения нового звания Малфой стал по-настоящему крупной фигурой, и ему не по статусу было встречать лейтенантов. Но он все же пришел. Выглядел Люциус, как всегда, безупречно — военного кроя мантия, фуражка с гербом Военно-воздушных сил, черный плащ, перчатки, начищенные сапоги. Блестящий офицер и великолепный летчик, политик, непримиримый борец с магглами, семьянин. Для Сириуса он стал наставником и первым любовником.

— Завтра с утра вас с докладом ждет генерал Риддл, но сегодняшний вечер свободен. Вольно! — Люциус, наконец, улыбнулся, распахнул объятия, и Сириус не стал себя сдерживать.

Он вырос выше и крепче Люциуса, поэтому привычно обнял его до хруста костей и слегка приподнял. 

— Вижу, что соскучился, — сказал Люциус, когда высвободился из его объятий.

— Еще бы! Но сначала к маме. Как там Регулус поживает? Говорят, маршал взял его в адъютанты?

— Да, вырос мальчик. — Люциус приобнял его за плечи. — Пойдем, подвезу тебя до дома. Мы с Нарциссой тоже приглашены на ужин.

Сириус не представлял, чтобы его судьба сложилась иначе. С тех пор как Гриндевальд и Дамблдор завоевали сначала Англию, а потом Европу, устанавливая новую власть — власть магов — жизнь становилась только краше. Магглы работали, маги обеспечивали защиту, управление и процветание. В жизни царила гармония. Которую портила лишь горстка маггловских неудачников, которые оспаривали власть волшебников. Глупцы! Что они могут сделать? Взорвать пару бомб? Так от них пострадают скорее их же собратья-магглы, чем волшебники. Чтобы убить волшебника, нужно что-то пострашнее маггловских хлопушек. 

Из-за непрекращающихся войн Хогвартс в конце сороковых преобразовали в училище, где волшебников готовили по военным специальностям. Старое факультетское распределение было упразднено, как говорил министр Дамблдор — временно. После решения вопроса с США традиционное обучение собирались вернуть.

Сириус с детства знал, что будет летчиком. Еще в шесть лет он утащил у отца метлу и с тех пор буквально не выпускал ее из рук. Носился с другом Джеймсом по садам и паркам, играл в полузабытый квиддич и в атаку эскадрильи генерала Риддла на Москву. Если бы не тандем Гриндевальда и Дамблдора, волшебники так и остались бы в средневековье, разобщенные, и по-прежнему прятались бы от магглов, как тараканы. Теперь волшебники осознали себя отдельной, высшей расой, призванной вести человечество к новым вершинам. 

Магия тесно сплелась с техникой, волшебные науки достигли небывалого рассвета. Зельеварение, трансфигурация, Темные искусства — везде были сделаны значительные открытия, изобретены новые заклинания. Такого подъема магия не знала уже четыреста лет. А магглы… Конечно, среди них были недовольные, которые создавали свои партии, пытались доказать, что имеют право на власть — им никто не затыкал рот. Но были и другие — они разбрасывали листовки, обвиняя магов в мерзостях и бесчеловечной жестокости, устраивали акции устрашения, налеты. Для мощи волшебного правительства это были комариные укусы.

Сириус сидел рядом с Люциусом на заднем сидении его Мерседеса. Большую часть времени автомобиль ехал по земле, поднимаясь в воздух, лишь когда надо было проскочить пробку. За пеленой дождя сияли неоном и волшебными огнями вывески. Как же хорошо было вернуться в Лондон!

Люциус обнимал его за плечи и пересказывал новости. Сириус почти не задумывался, о чем он говорит, просто было приятно слушать его голос. 

— Представляешь, повстанцы предъявили ультиматум. Или мы освобождаем тысячу политзаключенных, или они убивают сто наших детей.

— Что? — Сириус выплыл из уютной задумчивости. — Я ничего о таком не слышал.

— Это секретная информация. Риддл и Дамблдор пока придержали ее до окончания кризиса.

— Подожди, они захватили сотню детей? Сотню наших детей?!

— Какой-то предатель применил Империо к домовикам, они подсыпали всем снотворное, и повстанцы вывезли детей в неизвестном направлении. Артефакты заблокированы.

— Ублюдки! Как они посмели, это же дети!

Малфой усмехнулся.

— Для подонков нет неприкосновенных. Риддл предлагает ответить тем же, только в десятикратном размере. Дамблдор пока против, но на него давит Гриндевальд.

— Но так нельзя.

— Это война, мой мальчик. — Малфой взъерошил ему волосы и попытался поцеловать.

Сириус вывернулся.

— Нет, погоди, только не говори, что ты одобряешь убийства.

— При построении идеального общества жертвы неминуемы…

— Но не дети же!

Люциус отвернулся.

— Да, не все, что предлагает Риддл, я одобряю, но если для спасения наших детей надо убить тысячи магглов, я не вижу в этих жертвах ничего предосудительного. Они напали первыми — пусть пеняют на себя.

— Но это всего лишь дети… Напали одни, нельзя же за это наказывать других? Мы так только спровоцируем агрессию.

— Ничего страшного — это только магглы. Я все же думаю, Риддл говорил не всерьез, он просто хочет запугать противника. Не самая дурная тактика.

— Надеюсь на это.

* * *  
На затеянном мамой празднике собралась вся семья. Мать, отец, все три кузины с мужьями и, конечно, Регулус. Последний был мрачен, хотя старался не подавать вида. Его мать, Вальбурга, была властной женщиной, активно участвовала в политике. Она входила в совет при министерстве и рьяно поддерживала генерала Риддла. Она любила говорить, что, как когда-то магглы, завоевав Африку, одарили ее благами цивилизации, так и волшебники должны взять магглов под свое крыло, помочь им стать лучше. По правде говоря, Сириус и сам так думал. Но иногда она добавляла: «Магглы — словно растения. Среди них есть как розы и апельсины, так и сорная трава. А сорную траву надо выпалывать!» И вот с этим он уже согласиться не мог. В молодости он даже спорил с ней, но постепенно понял, что это бесполезно. Оставалось радоваться, что Дамблдор не был сторонником радикализма в отношении «младших братьев». 

За столом Сириус много рассказывал об Америке. Андромеда ждала второго ребенка, ее муж Рабастан собирался составить Сириусу через неделю компанию в командировке и теперь выспрашивал подробности. Единственный, кого не хватало — Джеймса. Когда Сириус о нем спросил, все замолчали. Наконец, Люциус нарушил тишину:

— Джеймс дезертировал.

— Я не верю! — Сириус вскочил. — Что произошло?

— Он влюбился в грязнокровку. Как понимаешь, такая связь не сочетается со службой в магических войсках. 

Сириус сразу догадался, о чем речь.

— Лили…

— Ты знал? — прищурился Люциус.

— Он писал о ней, но я не знал, что Лили магглорожденная.

— Значит, он не сообщал тебе о своих планах?

Регулус хмуро смотрел в свою тарелку. Он дружил с Джеймсом точно так же, как и Сириус, и, должно быть, тоже тяжело переживал предательство. Хотя, с другой стороны, Сириус мог понять друга. Их связь с Люциусом тоже не одобрялась обществом и властями, но они ее и не афишировали. Даже Нарцисса ничего не знала — считала всего лишь друзьями. Сириус ненавидел себя за то, что обманывает любимую кузину, но отказаться от Люциуса был не готов. По крайней мере, пока.

Обед завершился в молчании. Разговор о Джеймсе как-то убил всю праздничную обстановку. Сириусу хотелось остаться одному, может, даже выпить огневиски в память о друге. Но прежде чем он попросил разрешения встать из-за стола, Люциуса вызвали к телефону. После этого обед был закончен. Сириус спустился на кухню, взял бутылку огневиски и поднялся к себе. По пути заглянул в библиотеку, чтобы взять почитать перед сном книгу. 

В библиотеке сидел Люциус. И пил. 

Что-то случилось. Сириус опустился в соседнее кресло, но Люциус даже не взглянул на него.

— Что произошло?

— Помнишь, о чем мы говорили, когда ты приехал? — Люциус продолжал глядеть в окно.

— О детях?

— Да. Дамблдор подписал указ. Утром тысячи маггловских детей будут собраны… на скотобойне.

— Ты шутишь? Он не мог такое подписать!

— Риддл с Гриндевальдом как-то убедили его, не удивлюсь, если при помощи Империо. Эти двое хорошо спелись.

— Чувствую, ты не в восторге. Мне казалось, что тебе нравится Риддл.

— Нет. Я не люблю бессмысленную жестокость, а он стал в последнее время склонен к ней. Все эти акции, загадочные эксперименты… Все, не хочу об этом думать. — Он вздохнул и протянул к Сириусу руку. — Иди сюда. Слишком долго тебя не видел.

— После того, что ты мне нарассказывал, у меня нет никакого настроения.

— Значит, создадим его. «Люби, а не воюй» — кажется так, говорил тот странный маггл.

— Люциус Малфой прислушивается к магглам. Похоже, нас ждет конец света, — рассмеялся Сириус, подошел к Люциусу и потянулся за поцелуем.

Они оба соскучились. Сириус понял это сразу, как только коснулся губ Люциуса. Обычно достаточно сдержанный, тот ответил на поцелуй с такой отчаянной страстью, что все посторонние мысли вылетели из головы.

Они с трудом дошли до спальни, Сириус едва не забыл запереть дверь, а Люциус чуть не устроил пожар, смахнув с прикроватной тумбочки свечу.

— Соскучился… — прошептал Люциус, падая спиной на кровать.

Сириус плюхнулся сверху, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Он тоже соскучился, и только сейчас понял, насколько безумно. Он торопливо покрывал поцелуями его лицо, шею, грудь, стягивал одежду, открывая давно знакомое тело. 

— Кажется… кажется, я тебя люблю, — прошептал Сириус, когда на миг остановился, чтобы полюбоваться Люциусом.

Тот рассмеялся.

— Глупый… — развел ноги, притянул к себе и шепнул: — Трахни меня хорошенько, Блэк.

— Как прикажете, мой дорогой генерал.

* * *  
Сириус проснулся рано, но Люциуса уже не было. Как обычно. Должно быть, еще ночью выскользнул из дома и отправился в Малфой-мэнор к жене. Сириус вздохнул, потянулся и уставился в потолок, вспоминая о вчерашних разговорах. Что-то нехорошее творилось в Британии, и ему это все определенно не нравилось. За ту неделю, что осталась до очередной командировки, он вряд ли сможет во всем разобраться, но хоть попытается. Надо будет попробовать связаться с Джеймсом, не мог же тот совсем исчезнуть. 

Но это все позже. Сегодня утром ему предстоит аудиенция у генерала Риддла, который хотел из первых рук узнать, как обстоят дела на американском фронте. Да плохо обстоят, плохо. В донесениях, может, и расцвечивали все радужными красками, но Сириус все видел собственными глазами и врать не собирался. Американские магглы далеко обогнали магов в техническом плане. Магия, конечно, давала ощутимое преимущество, но только в ближнем бою. Американцы же старались держаться на расстоянии, обстреливая врагов издалека. Их самолеты были намного быстрей и маневренней, оружие все эффективней, бомбы — разрушительней. Если ничего не предпринять, магглы не только выбьют их из США, но и нападут сами. Обо всем этом надо было рассказать Риддлу.

Сириус прибыл во дворец чуть раньше назначенного времени. Охрана без вопросов его пропустила, и он устроился в кресле в приемной, ожидая, когда Риддл наконец освободится. В окна ярко било утреннее солнце. К вечеру обещали дождь и грозу, но сейчас погода была великолепной. Было бы здорово после приема отправиться, например, в парк, вытащить туда Люциуса… Но это потом.

Сириус как раз перепроверял выводы своего отчета, когда услышал:

— Хватит! Твой Дамблдор у меня уже в печенках сидит. Если ему недостаточно угроз нашим детям, я уже не знаю, что его может убедить.

Разговор снова стал тише, но Сириус уже не мог совладать с любопытством. Он подошел к двери и прислушался.

— Том, это очень плохая идея. Если когда-нибудь все всплывет…

— Если всплывет, это уже не будет иметь никакого значения. Или мы действуем решительно, или эти ублюдки сядут нам на шею. 

— Но жертвовать детьми недальновидно.

— Сейчас мы убьем сотню, зато спасем тысячи. Если узнают, что британское сопротивление убивает детей, остальные перестанут им помогать. Ты слышал донесения из США - не официальные, а настоящие? А из России? Эти дикари с дробовиками умудряются доставить неприятностей больше, чем целый взвод танков. Их правительство лижет Каркарову жопу, а народ в упор расстреливает простых ведьм!

— Ты прав, Том, надо действовать. Но убивать сотню волшебников? Это ударит по всем нам!

— Хорошо, пусть будет половина, я не кровожадный. Напомню, ты сам согласился на этот план.

Смысл разговора дошел до Сириуса не сразу. Должно быть, от шока он сначала не понял, о чем они говорят. А когда понял… Первой глупой мыслью было вытащить палочку, ворваться и убить обоих. Второй — бежать, отдать воспоминания прессе, сообщить всем, что собираются сделать Риддл и Гриндевальд. Но он не успел ничего. Дверь кабинета распахнулась.

Сириус выхватил палочку, но она тут же вылетела у него из пальцев, а сам он замер, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни что-нибудь сказать.

— Лейтенант Блэк. Как невовремя. — Риддл был абсолютно спокоен.

— Применим Обливиэйт? — предложил стоявший за его спиной Гриндевальд.

Сириус впервые видел его так близко. 

— Это был бы наилучший вариант, но, к сожалению, у него абсолютный иммунитет к этому заклинанию. Придется, как ни жаль, убрать.

— Это будет выглядеть подозрительно.

— Разумеется, но мы представим дело самоубийством. Бедный, одураченный повстанцами юноша покончит с собой, выпрыгнув из окна. А чтобы от удара он умер гарантированно… Авада Кедавра!

Глаза Риддла сверкнули красным.


	17. Туман

Уже через месяц начало казаться, что он провел здесь всю жизнь. Чтобы вспомнить, что раньше было что-то еще, надо было специально об этом подумать. А думать не хотелось совершенно. Можно было просто смотреть в потолок и ничего не делать. Совсем.

В соседней камере кто-то выл, но Люциусу это ничуть не мешало. Он пока еще помнил, что где-то там, за толстыми стенами и холодным морем, у него остались жена и маленький сын, но какое это теперь имело значение? После приговора «пожизненно» собственно жизни не существует. 

Он уже ничего не ждал — посещения первые пять лет были запрещены. Поэтому очень удивился, когда дверь его камеры распахнулась, и на пороге появился Сириус Блэк. Лучшие враги и бывшие любовники, они расстались и чуть не убили друг друга, узнав, что поддерживают разные стороны. Люциус едва не лишился руки, когда Блэк увидел на ней почерневшую метку. 

— Ну, здравствуй.

Люциус закрыл глаза. Лучше было считать Блэка галлюцинацией. Здесь многие от них страдали, должно быть, пришло и его время.

— Эй, Малфой, ты не мог рехнуться так быстро!

Кто-то сел рядом на кушетку и тронул его за ногу. Рука была теплой. Как же давно он не притрагивался ни к чему теплому. Люциус открыл глаза. Все же это был именно Блэк. Живой.

— Что тебе надо? — прошептал Люциус.

— Что-что, поговорить, что же еще?

— Как тебя пустили? Зачем?

Блэк убрал руку и поднялся. Сразу будто стало холоднее.

— Послушай, Малфой, мы оба знаем, что Волдеморт тебя обманул.

— Не говори ерунды, Блэк, в обвинительном заключении все написано. Пытки магглов, убийства, применение Непростительных — это тянет на три пожизненных. Визенгамот решил ограничиться одним. Сократили в три раза. — Люциус рассмеялся.

Блэк не стал спорить, только посмотрел на него с какой-то смесью жалости и презрения.

— Не думал, что ты так быстро сдашься, Малфой. Дамблдор предлагает сделку.

Сделку? Что за бред. Он ничего не мог предложить ни властям, ни лично Дамблдору. Мерзкий старик с детства вызывал у него только ненависть.

— Почему же он сам не пришел? Боится дементоров?

— Нет. Посчитал, что ко мне ты скорее прислушаешься.

Возможно. Чувства к Блэку до сих пор не совсем угасли. Люциус все еще скучал по нему, полным страсти ночам, поцелуям, болтовне до рассвета.

Не дождавшись ответа, Блэк продолжил:

— Волдеморт вернется.

— Отличная новость. — В голосе прорезался сарказм, похоже, одним своим присутствием Блэк пробуждал его к жизни.

— Ты был правой рукой Темного Лорда и знаешь, на что он способен. Если ты поможешь уничтожить своего хозяина, твое дело пересмотрят.

— Прости, Блэк, но, боюсь, я ничем не смогу вам помочь.

— Сына не жалко?

— Причем тут мой сын?! Мне ничего не известно! Лорд не докладывал мне о своих исследованиях, я лишь распоряжался деньгами организации.

— И развлекался с магглами.

— Да что ты знаешь?! — не выдержал Люциус. — Ты герой. Схватил предателя, получил свой ублюдочный орден и радуешься. 

— Радуюсь, да… — Блэк горько ухмыльнулся. — И я, и ты сами выбрали судьбу, Малфой.

— Да конечно.

— Сами! Мои родители тоже поддерживали Волдеморта, но у меня хватило сил отказаться от них ради справедливости.

— Скорее ради Поттера.

— О, не начинай эти сцены ревности! Будто я для тебя что-то значил. — В сердце кольнуло — конечно, значил, только Блэку об этом знать не стоило. — Ты так и не понял, что значит настоящая дружба. 

— Между нами есть огромная разница, Блэк. Ты не был единственным сыном своего отца, тебе не приходилось каждый божий день слушать о величии рода и необходимости его поддерживать.

— Ты ошибаешься. Именно это я и слышал первые четырнадцать лет, что меня и доконало. Семья — это не мифический род. Семья — это там, где тебя любят. Джеймс, его родители, Лили — все они были моей семьей. Теперь я постараюсь создать ее для Гарри. У тебя тоже есть семья, Малфой. И ради того, чтобы быть с ней, ты вполне можешь предать своего Лорда.

Повисла тишина. Люциусу показалось, что в вое ветра ему слышатся голоса. В Азкабане многие слышат, даже спорят с ними. Но он услышал их впервые. «Возвращайся домой», — шептал ветер. Нет, все правда, глупо жертвовать годами счастливой жизни с семьей во имя мертвого Лорда.

— Что я должен сделать?

— Для начала — дать Непреложный обет, — улыбнулся Блэк.

* * *  
— Отпускается под ответственность Сириуса Блэка. Мистер Блэк, я хочу, чтобы вы поняли: если ваш подопечный совершит преступление — его вину разделите и вы.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Блэк, словно в этом не было ничего особенного.

Люциус не очень помнил, как вышел из зала суда, как его вели по коридорам министерства и как он оказался в Малфой-мэноре. Он все не мог поверить, что оказался на свободе. Разумеется, свобода была относительна, но лучше уж терпеть рядом Блэка, чем дементоров.

Сначала Люциусу казалось, что Блэку нужна от него только информация. Люциус рассказал все, что знал; передал отданную ему Волдемортом на хранение тетрадку; помог добраться до чаши, которую получила от Лорда Беллатрикс; взял под контроль оставшихся на свободе Пожирателей, уговаривая их сидеть тихо, дожидаться возвращения Темного Лорда и ничего не предпринимать; даже позволил Дамблдору залезть в свою голову и после этого удержался от плевка в наглую ухмыляющуюся рожу мерзкого старика. Блэк уже должен был оставить его в покое, но он продолжал приходить каждую пятницу на вечерний чай.

Постепенно чаепития превратились в коньякопития в кабинете, разговоры стали более фривольными. Они все чаще вспоминали школьные времена и то почти счастливое лето, когда встречались. Люциус ловеласом не был, обычно ему вполне хватало жены, но Сириус… Сириус всегда был особенным. К нему нельзя было относиться спокойно: либо ненавидеть до умопомрачения, либо точно так же любить. А иногда и то, и другое сразу. Люциус совершенно не собирался вновь возвращаться к их странным болезненным отношениям, но… сердце решило иначе. 

В тот вечер они выпили чуть больше, чем обычно. И, наверное, поэтому Люциус позволил Блэку чуть больше, чем всегда, а дальше уже не смог или не захотел остановиться. Тот вечер остался в памяти Люциуса яркими застывшими кадрами: Блэк держит его бедра, заглатывает член и смотрит шальным взглядом из-под длинной челки; Блэк слизывает сперму со своих губ и наклоняется для поцелуя; поверхность стола подрагивает под соскальзывающими руками; его до странного длинные и слишком белые ноги на плечах у Блэка; забрызганный спермой ковер в гостиной. 

И это было только начало.

Они встречались почти десять лет, пока однажды ночью у Люциуса не потемнела Метка. То, чего он так долго боялся, произошло — Волдеморт вернулся. Барти Крауч-младший вырвался из-под Империо отца и помог своему господину обрести силу. Спокойная жизнь кончилась — началась война.

Для всех они с Блэком были непримиримыми врагами, но после каждого рейда спешили в свою тайную квартиру, чтобы убедиться, что с ними все хорошо, и любили друг друга, как в последний раз. 

* * *  
План Темного Лорда был почти безупречен. Он собирался лично прибыть в Отдел Тайн, забрать пророчество, а потом громогласно объявить о своем триумфальном возвращении. Обо всем этом Люциус сообщил Сириусу, чтобы Дамблдор успел вовремя все приготовить. В том числе - Гарри. Ему предстояло встретиться со своим самым большим страхом. Увы, но кроме него никто смог бы справиться с Волдемортом. 

Люциус, как мог, уклонялся от атак, защищался и нападал самыми легкими заклинаниями. Лучше всего было бы, если бы его выбили из строя, и он смог пролежать где-нибудь до конца битвы. Но увы — ему все время не везло. Орденцы оттеснили их в зал со странной Аркой, и бой разгорелся с новой силой.

Накануне ночью, обнимая Сириуса, Люциус уговаривал его не ходить на операцию. Дурное предчувствие не давало расслабиться. Он сам был достаточно хладнокровен, чтобы держаться подальше от опасности. Но Сириус был не таким, в горячке боя он мог броситься и на самого Волдеморта. Сириус только смеялся, лез с поцелуями, щекотал, заводил. В конце концов — навалился сверху, и Люциусу ничего не осталось, кроме как сдаться на милость победителю.

Блэк зачем-то влез на уступ и тут же пошатнулся. Люциус бросился к нему. От Арки веяло опасностью. Он отбил заклинание Беллатрикс, но тут увидел Волдеморта.

— Авада Кедавра! — крикнул тот, указывая палочкой на Сириуса.

Люциус не успел ничего придумать, тело отреагировало само. Он налетел на Сириуса и вместе с ним рухнул в Арку. Это определенно казалось лучше, чем смертельное проклятье.

* * *  
— Получилось! Мистер Дент, у нас получилось! Сириус! Как ты, что ты помнишь? — Гарри Поттер обнимал лежащего на полу голого Сириуса Блэка. Рядом стоял мужчина в темной мантии невыразимца и улыбался.

Еще мгновение Люциус помнил только одну жизнь, но потом информация хлынула, словно прорвав плотину. От боли, пронзившей голову, он закричал, и ему вторил второй крик. Наверное, это был Блэк. Он вспомнил свою настоящую жизнь, свои ошибки, свою ненависть к Блэку. Но и бессонные ночи, задушевные разговоры, объятья, поцелуи тоже никуда не делись. Он все еще знал, что любит Сириуса Блэка. Любит и ненавидит. События и чувства наслаивались друг на друга, и он никак не мог понять, что же он чувствует на самом деле.

Люциус открыл глаза и посмотрел на Блэка. Тот тоже смотрел на него. Это было невыносимо.

— Раз моя миссия завершена, мистер Поттер, надеюсь, я могу теперь вернуться домой? — холодно сказал Люциус.

— Разумеется, мистер Малфой. Давайте я вам помогу. — К нему подошел Дент, протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но Люциус ее проигнорировал. Тот не обиделся, заботливо заглянул в глаза и спросил: — Как вы себя чувствуете? Ничего не болит? Галлюцинации?

— Если Блэк — не галлюцинация, значит, никаких. В остальном — все просто великолепно! Если вы найдете мне подходящую мантию, я буду очень вам благодарен.

— Малфой, ты все помнишь? — На него смотрел Блэк. 

Внимательно, выжидающе, хищно.

Люциус сглотнул. Одна сторона его личности, старая, требовала сказать, что он не помнит ничего, резко развернуться и уйти. Но вторая, та, что пришла вместе с ним из Арки, хотела совершенно другого. И Люциус решил довериться ей. В конце концов, там он был счастливее, чем здесь. Он усмехнулся и сказал:

— Все.

Блэк улыбнулся.


	18. Эпилог

— Я ненавижу тебя, Блэк.

— Взаимно, Малфой. Особенно когда ты начинаешь зажиматься, будто я тебя насилую.

— А что, нет?

— Мне казалось, ты сам этого хочешь. Я ошибся? Зачем же ты полез ко мне прямо на министерском приеме?

— Придурок, я хотел трахнуть тебя сам! А не… Черт, сделай так еще. Блэк, мать твою, верни руку на место!

— Ну, извини, Малфой, надо было яснее выражать свои намерения. Не волнуйся, в накладе не останешься.

— В следующий раз… м-м-м... 

— Обязательно. И в следующий, и через следующий, и…

— Заткнись и займись наконец делом!

— Как скажешь, любовь моя.

* * *

Где-то есть мир, где Люциус Малфой поднял волшебников на борьбу с магглами. После расследования и обнародования того, что происходило в Комплексе, многие заговорили о том, что пора прекратить преследование магов. Однажды придет день, когда магглы и волшебники той вселенной смогут жить в мире, но это наступит очень и очень нескоро.

Есть мир, где Сириус Блэк был оправдан по всем статьям, вернулся к семье и взял на воспитание Гарри Поттера. С Нарциссой они почти не видятся, та так и не простила ему гибель мужа. Драко вырастет с верой в то, что его отец был героем, и захочет быть таким же. Через несколько лет он встретит в Хогвартсе Гарри и обязательно с ним подружится, а позже они вместе расправятся с возродившимся Волдемортом. 

В мире победившей магии Люциус Малфой бросит на расследование гибели Сириуса все силы и, когда узнает, что произошло, поддержит маггловское подполье. Вместе с Джеймсом Поттером они через десять лет свергнут деспотию Риддла и Гриндевальда, и в Британии наконец наступит мир.

Где-то есть мир, где Гарри и Драко все еще ищут способ вернуть крестного и отца из Арки Смерти, но, к сожалению, так ничего и не добьются.

А есть мир, где Сириус Блэк и Люциус Малфой просто счастливы. Вдвоем.


End file.
